After the Dark
by Doll Hunnybee
Summary: After Sebastian becomes demon a few years before the year 1, he and his twin sister Nodi who became a demon cat go through time and centuries meeting Leonardo DaVinci, Going to Japan, Seeing Romeo and Juliet and many other things, people die and inventions get smarter and bigger. They see everything and eventually they end up in the 21st century with more and more centuries ahead.
1. Chapter 1: (Prologue) Do you remember?

Chapter 1

 _Do you remember?_

 **On the altar of the Devil up is down, pleasure is pain, darkness is light, slavery is freedom and madness is sanity.**

As slowly the sun appeared above the houses, the smell of tea and fresh baked croissant filled the rooms of the villa in London.

The lights were turned off as the sunlight pierced through the windows.

The sound of birds was washed away with the sound of businessman driving by in their expensive cars.

Sebastian was in the kitchen making breakfast as he looked into the garden through the window in front of him.

He looked at the clear blue sky and the leaves of the trees moving along with the wind gently.

He looked back at what he was doing when he heard a soft noise.

When he turned around he saw a small black cat sitting in the door opening.

Sebastian smiled and walked towards the cat, he picked her up and held her.

Together with the cat he walked towards counter and putted her down. 'Are you hungry?'.

The cat meowed and held up one paw towards Sebastian's face.

Sebastian held her paw and bowed forward kissing it, he looked up smirked 'Good morning milady, have you slept good?' he said.

The cat rolled on its back yawning big.

'My oh my Nodi, you lazy girl' he said patting her head.

The cat who appeared to be called Nodi purred and licked his hand as he did.

Nodi sat up straight and looked down at the ground, she meowed softly.

Sebastian sighed and put her down on the ground.

Slowly a black cloud appeared and twirled around Nodi making her disappear for a moment.

When the cloud faded a girl was standing next to Sebastian leaning over the counter top.

The girl was his younger twin sister, she had dark brown hair and catlike eyes.  
Nodi was a demon cat, when she was almost killed by their mother, Sebastian who had just turned demon 5 minutes before it happened, tried to help her but failed.  
Luckily the demon who made Sebastian the person he is today was there…also... a black cat.  
He linked Nodi's soul and the cats soul together which made her a demon cat, also with 9 lives…well 8 now, she drowned once…

Sebastian looked at her and patted her head as he handed her a croissant

Nodi smiled and took it happily.  
She took a bite and gave him a fast hug.

'Sebby…why did you go here, I mean…it's Ciel's villa.  
I get you have a lot of work but isn't this a bit much?' Nodi asked.

Sebastian took a cup of tea and turned around leaning against the counter 'What do you mean a bit much?'.

Nodi took a bite of her croissant 'Well…you left Jenavive alone in the palace, just like the kids, and the princes need you for meetings and stuff, it's just work' she said with a full mouth.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he took as sip of his tea.  
He was wearing normal black jeans with a leather belt and a white t-shirt with a V neckline.

He shrugged slightly as he looked down at his bare feet.

'I think it's not, Jenavive can handle herself…by the way she has her own work, she doesn't need to care about the children anymore, they're all grown up and perfectly able to care for themselves.  
Of course Sylvanas needs some more attention but I feel like I work better here than in my office down in the palace in Hell'.

Jenavive was Sebastian's wife, she is Ciel's younger sister and fell in love with Sebastian when he was serving her after she popped up after 10 years of disappearance.  
She was still human by then but was turned demon by a fallen angel by taking her soul away after Sebastian made a contract with her…and therefore her soul wasn't his and so he was in the same situation with Ciel…stuck with her forever.  
But with Jenavive he did with love, he also fell in love with her and after a few years they had their first triplets, Nero the eldest son, Tash the middle son and Alexis their daughter, all three as healthy as a demon can be.  
He adored them all the same, then after again years of marriage a 4th child came, their youngest daughter Sylvanas, her health was different, she had a weak immune system and therefore Sebastian and Jenavive were very protective over her.  
Also around her birth a virus had broken out in Hell no one had yet survived, and Sylvanas also became infected.  
Her personality changed and everyone noticed it was time to do something.

Nodi sighed 'But they still need you'.

'Don't be silly, Lucifer can call anytime he wants, as soon as he understands how his phone works, and he told me he can ask Jenny to take my place in the meetings, I'm very busy with that virus and I can't risk to get distracted, I need to know what it is' Sebastian explained.

Nodi looked down 'I guess you're right…I'm already happy you asked me to come with you' she said and smiled.

Sebastian smirked 'Well I know you won't do anything else then sleep on my lap, eat on my lap and rest on my lap.  
You don't go outside unless I ask you to…but you don't distract me at all, I would have taken Jenavive with me if she wouldn't constantly ask for cake, kisses and attention.  
That way I can't work on the Virus'.

Nodi nodded 'I understand, I'll stay on your lap and do nothing' she joked smiling bright.

Sebastian put down his empty cup and walked towards the door 'Good girl' he said smirking.

He walked up the stairs towards Ciel's office which was now his office for a while.  
Nodi followed him silently with more food.

Sebastian sat down in the office chair and sighed looking at all the paperwork on the desk.

Nodi put the food down on a little table near the window as she opened the white curtains looking outside.

She opened the window and sat down in the frame.

Sebastian looked at Nodi in his eye corners, he looked back at the desk when he saw a picture of Jenavive and his kids on the desk surrounded by a golden picture frame.

The moment he wanted to start with his work the phone rang.

Nodi looked up 'I'll go' she said and walked into the hall.

She closed the office door and picked up the phone which was hanging in the hall.

'Ciel Phantomhives villa, your speaking with Nodi'.

' _NODI DEAR how are you and dear Bassy doing'_ a familiar voice said.

Nodi recognized the voice and smiled 'We are doing great Grell thank you for asking'.

' _So tell me dear, is Bassy available right now?_ ' he asked.

Nodi chuckled 'No I'm sorry he has a wife' she joked.

She heard a big sigh through the phone and smiled big ' _I don't mean it like that! I mean to talk to, Nodi you're so mean reminding me of that tragic day my Bassy chose someone else!_ '.

'I'm sorry Grell, I won't do it again, and Sebastian is very busy so I'm afraid you can't talk to him but I can ask him if u want'.

' _oh yes dear that would be very helpful_ ' Grell answered.

'Alright' Nodi said 'Please hang on for a moment' she held the phone against her shoulder and opened the office door peeking through.

Sebastian looked up while leaning his head onto his hand.

'Grell is on the phone' Nodi said when he looked up.

Sebastian sighed 'Not now, tell him I'm busy and don't have time for his nonsense' he said and looked back at his work.

Nodi nodded and moved the phone back to her ear 'I'm sorry Grell, he's just too busy'.

' _Hm…is he still "too busy" when I tell him I might know something about the virus_ ' Grell said in a mysterious tone.

Nodi was quiet for a moment and looked at Sebastian '…he knows something about the virus' she said.

Sebastian looked up and signed she had to hand him the phone.

Nodi walked towards Sebastian and sat down on the desk as she gave him the phone.

'What do you know? Sebastian asked.

' _OH BASSY! I love your voice! Makes me so tingly inside_ ' Grell said exited.

Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes 'Grell stop wasting my time and tell me what you know'.

' _Bassy I'd love to, but I'd rather tell you in person, I even have something to prove I really saw it happen'_ Grell answered him a bit teasing.

'Saw what?' Nodi asked.

' _Oh little Nodi is listening to? Like I said, I'd rather tell you in person, I'll come by somewhere around this week, work has become so much harder now_ '.

Sebastian looked annoyed 'Fine! But you better don't take all week, I'll kill you if you take more than 2 days' he said.

Grell laughed ' _Oh my, please do, it sounds so exiting! Well then dear Bassy, until then_ ' And with that Grell hang up.

Sebastian made a small growl noise 'I absolutely hate him' he said as he gave the phone back to Nodi, who brought it back to the place it came from.

Nodi walked back to Sebastian sat across from him on his desk 'Calm down, it'll be okay' she said and looked at the calendar 'Do you have any meetings this week? I can call Jenavive to tell her so she can prepare for them'.

Sebastian turned his chair to the calendar 'No need to do that, Lucifer would inform her when the meetings would be'.

They were both silent for a while just staring at the calendar blankly.

Nodi tilted her head '2016 already…it goes by so fast…' Nodi said.

Sebastian smirked 'We have seen a lot haven't we…Marie Antoinette's beheading…Leonardo DaVinci, Oh and remember that time on the VOC ship of the Dutch' he said.

Nodi giggled 'I do, it was a lot of fun, even that time I had to dress like a boy…OH! And that time in Japan where I learned their traditions'.

'Your origami was flawless' Sebastian said smirking.

'Well thank you very much' Nodi joked as she jumped of the desk.

She looked at the papers Sebastian was working on.

His handwriting had always been unreadable, also he did his work in Latin, Nodi knew Latin but it had faded with the years because she didn't use it as much as she did long ago.

She tried to make a sentence of the scribbles she saw on the papers

After a few tries she gave up and looked back at Sebastian who was staring at her.

'What?' Nodi asked.

Sebastian shrugged 'I was thinking…if we could time travel, would you do everything like it went…or would you change something?'.

Nodi looked at her hands and scratched her head 'I'm happy with how we went through all the centuries, only I would have wanted to stay in Japan a bit longer, it was so pretty there' she said and looked up again.

'I guess we learned a lot and we've met so many different people…it did go perfect' Sebastian said and looked back at his work.

He opened a little drawer and took out a box.

He opened the box and showed Nodi.

Nodi looked inside and smiled as she saw all the little memories of the past 21st centuries.

Nodi and Sebastian in their demon years are around 2016 years old, they became demons a bit before the year 1, before they became demons they were 27 years old which now makes them both 2043 years old.

One by one Sebastian took out the objects one by one from oldest to newest.

And as the flashbacks went by, they both looked at each other and smiled thinking about their most precious moments.

 **Hi there ^-^**

 **My name is Doll Hunnybee and I make Kuroshitsuji fanfiction.  
If you haven't read my other stories that's perfectly okay, everyone has a first time XD**

 **But just to let you know, until now both my stories have been about Sebastian finding Jenavive and getting his kids, if it sounds interesting to you please give it a try ^-^.**

 **If you have read the other stories, I welcome you back to the 3th story, I hope you don't kill me for not writing the following story about the virus…I just need more time to work that out and make it sound original and fitting.**

 **These chapters won't be too long so we will fly through them like the sparkles fly around Sebastian XD.**

 **This is just the prologue, all the other chapters will be about the 1** **st** **till the 21** **st** **century and after that of course a fitting ending.**

 **I hope you liked the first chapter, please stick around and review once a while that's what keeps me going ^-^.**


	2. Chapter 2 (1st Century) The Genesis

Chapter 2

 _The Genesis_

 **As a rule, men worry more about what they can't see, than about what they can.**

 **~Julius Caesar.**

Everything was peaceful, the sound ofthe wind blowing through the leafs of the trees, birds flying around in all kinds of colours.

A small red bird was searching on the ground for seeds and little insects.

A few steps away a black tail was seen sticking out of the long grass, two shining eyes were peeking at the bird which was still seeking for food

Nodi smirked and wiggled her tail, the moment she wanted to jump Sebastian came walking into the garden "Nodi,… don't".

The bird looked up and flew away when it saw Nodi.

Nodi looked at Sebastian and hissed softly.

"Oh my, was that your food, well…you can't eat it either way sweet sis you should know that by now" Sebastian said as he smirked slightly.

Sebastian was wearing the usual clothing from that time, a toga till over his knees, a golden belt which held together the fabric and showed his muscular posture, as shoes he had leather sandals with straps going up till his calf.

His hair was longer as he went through it with his hands constantly to keep it out of his face.

Nodi walked towards him and pawed at him.

Sebastian smiled and picked her up in his arms stroking her fur.

Nodi purred softly, she looked at his hand and took her chance.

She bit his wrist roughly carving her teeth into his flesh.

Sebastian dropped Nodi and looked at his hand a bit shocked.

Nodi looked around and changed form.

She was barefooted and was wearing a long white dress with a lot of draping, a golden belt and her hair was framing her face like a goddess.

"You bit me!" Sebastian said angry!

Nodi nodded and walked inside to put on her sandals.

"yes I did and it felt great, you made me lose my food, don't you dare do that again".

"Nodi you can't eat birds, you'll throw them up again and then i can clean it. You need to eat souls, not birds".

Nodi sighed "I can eat them, I'm a demon cat which means when I'm in my human form I am only half demon, so I can eat normal birds…but not to many" Nodi said annoyed.

Sebastian shrugged "well than you eat too much, cause I can always clean after your puke".

Nodi smirked slightly as she put on her sandals.

She pulled the leather straps tightly and stood up seeing Sebastian in front of her.

Nodi blinked as she moved around him towards the garden.

They lived in a roman house near a busy city, they had keeping themselves quiet and became bored quickly.

Nodi took a basket and turned around 'I'm going to the market, I'll be back in 30 minutes' she said.

Sebastian took two ropes and walked after her 'I'll come with you'.

'You don't need to, I'm perfectly fine on my own'.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow 'No you're not, last time you left for fish and stayed away for 3 hours because they kept feeding you, and the time before that you came into trouble with those drunks who always walk around on the market, I'm coming with you if you want it or not'.

Nodi sighed and started walking.

Sebastian followed her as he pulled the rope over his shoulders, he gave nodi the other one and watched her pulling it on.

Together they walked to the city on a muddy path surrounded by large willow trees and fields of colourful flowers, birds and other animals didn't mind them and ignored them as they passed by.

Once a while they would meet other people walking towards the opposite direction, they greeted them and smiled.

Nodi scratched her back which pulled her dress a bit up.

Sebastian slapped her hand 'Nodi we're in public, act like a lady for satan's sake'.

Some people who passed by looked up confused.

Nodi smiled and pulled Sebastian along 'Don't say that! What do you want? You want us killed?'.

Sebastian chuckled 'oh Nodi, we can't die' he said smiling 'At least not how the people here do it…with rocks and stuff'.

As they were arguing they reached the city.

On the market people were standing in groups, they were talking loudly and selling their food, fabrics and jewellery.

Nodi smiled and looked around happily, she loved the market, she loved the cheery people, the happy faces and eyes without any care.

As Sebastian and Nodi were chatting with the fishers and butchers a ruckus started in the middle of the market.

People were standing around a man as he was talking loudly.

Nodi became curious and also walked towards the man.

The man was talking very loud swinging his arms around.

'He is born! Our saviour and king is born!' the man screamed.

People looked at the man confused.

Sebastian stood behind Nodi and crossed his arms 'And who might that be?' he said cold.

The man looked towards Sebastian 'The son of god, he was born 6 months ago, he'll help us!'.

Sebastian chuckled 'With what exactly?'.

'He'll give us food, he'll tell us stories, he'll give us hope. Life will get better' The man said with a smile on his face.

Sebastian took Nodi her hand 'I think life is already perfect' he said and pulled Nodi along home.

Years went by, Augustus Caesar died and his stepson took over, England god different rulers in a small time and the feeling of hope increased.

After years people started to believe in the son of God, they thought he was right, many became his followers and passed on his word to others.

Sebastian hated it, he hated all the hope, he hated all the happiness and he dispised seeing people following that, in his mind, bullshit.

Nodi also started to feel uncomfortable, she felt less safe and stayed near Sebastian when they would go out.

On a rainy day they were sitting inside of the house, Sebastian was reading and Nodi was making some bread.

As Nodi was preparing the dough she looked over her shoulder to Sebastian 'Sebby?'.

'Hm?' Sebastian said without looking up from his book.

'Do you think he will come far?'.

'Who do you mean?'.

Nodi sighed 'That son of god…I mean people are suspecting us…atleast they are acting colder towards us'.

Sebastian closed his book and looked at Nodi 'I think it's all bullcrap, he tells stories…so what'.

'Well…he did heal blind people or people who weren't able to walk' Nodi said.

Sebastian chuckled 'Yeah…so…I can do that'.

Nodi sighed 'yeah but he's just a human, you are not, we are not'.

'Well…if he's human it means he's mortal'.

'Sebby…NO' Nodi said slightly angry.

Sebastian put his hands in the air 'alright, alright I won't'.

Nodi formed the dough into a bread and walked outside to place it in the stone oven outside the house.

When she stepped back inside Sebastian was writing a letter.

She looked over his shoulder when she noticed it was a letter to Lucifer telling him what was going on.

She sighed and sat down next to him 'even if people start to hate us…I'm happy I still have you, you won't hate me' Nodi said as she smiled.

Sebastian smirked 'Sometimes I do, sometimes you're a bitch to'.

'What!?' Nodi screamed.

Sebastian started laughing loudly 'I'm just kidding my sweet little cat sister, of course I won't hate you, first of all I couldn't.

Nodi raised an eyebrow confused 'Why not'.

Sebastian sat back and crossed his legs 'Well…you're my sister…and a cat, how could I hate a cat!?'.

Nodi giggled and smiled even brighter.

A few years went by and news came in which made the city a gloomy place.

The crucifixion of Jesus.

The city was filled with a gloom of sadness, Sebastian was the only smiling brightly every time he saw those sad faces.

He loved that time, he is a demon after all.

Nodi didn't like it as much as him, the gloom made her feel sad and slightly angry.  
Angry because Sebastian only seemed to get happier of the sad expressions.

So when the rumour of Jesus standing up from the death reached the city, everyone started celebrating and everyone remembered what they believed in.

Sebastian and Nodi started to get hated by the people in the city.  
They didn't show any affection towards the news of Jesus rising from the dead.  
And when Nodi had told a few of her friends she didn't really care for what he did or was planning to accomplish, they started to ignore her until she wouldn't come back to them again.  
Sebastian didn't have "friends", at least not where they now lived, down in hell he had friends in the entire kingdom.

He tried to keep himself calm around all the death glares and mean comments.

And for the sake of Nodi, to keep her safe and out of depression, they left the city and found a new house in Coria Corbridge a Roman city around that time.

They started living again and pretended to be Christian's just to prevent the same thing from happening.

And as they were living their new life in Coria Corbridge everything seemed to get better bit by bit.

Nodi had become a happy little kitten again and loved their new home.

And every time Sebastian would watch her, his smile would become big and his eyes sparkled of his happiness.

 **Hi everyone, I will warn you for now XD the following chapters will be quite boring…mostly because simply nothing happened in the early centuries, so they will be short so I won't have to fill it up with useless things, but I will try my best.**

 **Also it might take 3 weeks now to upload because my school has given me project after project plus presentations and well…a lot of work.  
So please be patient ^-^**

 **I hope you liked this chapter even though it's quite short, so please review ^0^**


	3. Chapter 3 (2nd Century) Walls

Chapter 3

 _Walls_

 **Accept the things to which fate binds you and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart.**

 **~Marcus Aurelius~**

The stars were high up in the sky shining like diamonds when Sebastian returned home.

Nodi was asleep in a chair, Sebastian saw the empty cups and thought she must have been waiting for him.

He smiled and cleaned the cups then walked towards Nodi and poked her nose.

Nodi sneezed and woke up looking at Sebastian with tired eyes.

Sebastian smiled at her like he always did, innocent and sweet.

Nodi smiled back putting a hand on his face 'Brother' she said happy.

Sebastian patted her head and picked her up in his arms 'I told you to go sleep when you feel tired, you don't need to wait for me every night Nodi' he said.

Nodi nodded and placed her head against his chest yawning 'I know…but I want to'.

'Why?' Sebastian asked looking at her.

Nodi shrugged slightly ' Cause you my brother…and I want to be sure you come home safely' she said

Sebastian grinned 'Nodi…I help to build a wall, what could happen?'.

Nodi opened her eyes slightly 'Get hit by stones?'.

Sebastian started laughing loudly as he walked into her room 'Come on, a stone won't kill me knifes don't do either'.

He placed Nodi into bed put the blankets over her 'Why you bring up knifes?' Nodi asked.

'Well, a lot of men carry knifes with them, they have put a lot of thieves and murderers into the job'.

Nodi blinked 'B-But that's dangerous'.

Sebastian grinned 'Yeah…today 5 men were killed…not very much'.

Nodi blinked again '….not much! That is much!'.

Sebastian patted her head 'Just go to sleep, I'm completely fine and can care for myself, I'm a demon prince after all' he said and winked.

Nodi smiled slightly 'I guess so…goodnight then…'.

Sebastian kissed her head 'Goodnight beautiful sister' he said and walked off to his own room and started writing report for Lucifer.

The next day Sebastian had left early to his work, he and a lot of other men from his village and villages around were working on building a wall.

The wall was made under order of Hadrian, it ran from the banks of the River Tyne near the North Sea to the Solway Firth on the Irish Sea.

There was a fort about every five Roman miles and Sebastian was building one of them.

He worked together with normal bakers, farmers and sometimes volunteers.

But also criminals, rapers, murderers and thieves were forced to help which made every day different and very dangerous.

Of course Sebastian didn't care and could easily handle them, they already knew what kind of person he was, and when there would come new ones…Sebastian would let them know fast enough.

Just like today, Sebastian was working with a friend he made when he started helping at the wall.

His name was Jake, he was a farmer's son but didn't have green fingers, for that reason his father send him to work at the wall.

They were talking about who could drink the most beer when a new group arrived.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder and recognized the types immediately…murderers.

Their jaws were sharp and their grins dirty and up to no good.

Most men carried weapons with them for safety, Sebastian didn't need weapons which made him look like an easy target.

The group was set next to the group of Sebastian and Jake.

After a half day of work they took their first break.

Sebastian sat down on the ground and waited for Jake.

Jake walked towards him and sat next to him 'What do you have for lunch?'.

Sebastian shrugged 'Just bread, the usual…why what do you have…whine?'.

Jake laughed 'I wish it was whine…' Jake looked into the distance 'you have a sister right?' he asked and looked at Sebastian.

'I do, yeah' Sebastian said as he ripped a piece of the bread and ate it 'Why?'.

'Well…my father is pushing me to get married…and uhm…he wants to know which girls are evadable'.

Sebastian looked at him 'No way! Don't even think about it…she's way above your level'.

'What's that supposed to mean…' Jake asked slightly offended.

'Nodi is the kind of girl who would marry a prince…not a farmers boy… no offence, you're a nice boy but…just not for Nodi'.

Jake sighed and nodded 'I understand, well…at least she has a good brother'.

Sebastian smiled as he said that and nodded.

They kept talking like they always did, when suddenly a group of people walked towards them.

They were carrying big knifes while staring at Sebastian.

Sebastian stood up and walked towards them 'Can I help you?'.

A big man in the front grinned 'So you are Sebastian…I'm Jim…Big Jim'.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and looked down at his crotch'…you seem very small, not really a fitting name "Big" Jim'.

Jim looked at him angry and pulled out his knife 'You ass!' He screamed and stabbed Sebastian in his stomach.

Sebastian didn't move a muscle and kept smiling as he slowly pulled out the knife.

The men looked at him horrified and ran away scared.

Jim looked at him a bit confused 'H-how…'.

Sebastian patted is cheek and shove the knife right through his head.

Jim's eyes went blanc as he fell down on the ground like a puppet.

Sebastian walked back to Jack and sat down.

Jack was already used to this and as soon as Sebastian sat down again they just continued talking.

Half a day later their work was finished, they separated and walked home.

And again Nodi was waiting for him.

Sebastian sighed and kneeled down in front of her 'Nodi?'.

Nodi let out a soft meow as she opened an eye.

She looked at him and noticed the wound.

'What's that…' she said and pointed.

Sebastian shrugged 'They had a new group, they tried getting my territory…I showed them they couldn't'.

Nodi blinked confused 'So you just make them hurt you…that's stupid'.

'No Nodi, it's smart' he said as he stroked her head and scratched behind her ear.

Nodi purred as she moved her head against his hand.

Sebastian smiled as he walked inside.

Nodi followed 'How long are planned to stay here?'.

Sebastian sat down and looked at her 'Why do you ask?'.

'Well…I don't know…I'm just getting a bit bored here, the girls are bit strange to, I just don't feel I fit in' Nodi said looking slightly down.

Sebastian nodded understandable 'I understand…well, if you want we can go travel the world'.

Nodi looked up excited 'Really!?'.

'Let's just see what will happen in the next years alright, maybe we can go see Rome'.

'ROME!?' Nodi screamed with a large smile.

Sebastian laughed and opened his arms 'come here'.

Nodi smiled and transformed into her cat form.

She jumped on his lap and laid down pawing at him.

Sebastian played with her paws while stroking her belly.

Nodi started purring and curled up into a little ball of fur.

A few years later the Hadrian Wall was finished.

Although another emperor heard about it and mad a same kind of wall named the Antonine Wall.

That same century the Hadrian wall got partly destroyed just as it's towers.

Sebastian and Nodi decided to leave and tour to Europe on their way to Rome, and from Rome they could go everywhere.

Ofcourse Sebastian did most of the walking while Nodi just sat down on his shoulder in the backpack being her cat form.

Even though they it was just the two of them, they were happy.

Sebastian didn't mind anything as long as he could stay with Nodi and look out for her.

Nodi was walking ahead of Sebastian humming an old song.

Her skirt waved around her as she ran up the hill 'It's HUGE!' she said as she smiled.

Sebastian walked faster and stood next to her '…Nodi…that's an open field'.

Nodi grinned 'I know I know I'm practising' she said and ran down the hill on the other side giggling.

Sebastian smiled ' Stupid cat'.

 **Hi hi,**

 **I know I know it's a bit more than 3 weeks…I'm sorry.**

 **I always make it in little pieces but this time…I just forgot about it, so when i started looking at the date, I was already a week late, I'm very very sorry.**

 **Luckily the biggest projects are done so I can focus on drawing and writing some more.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to fill it up a bit with Sebby love XD but if I make them even longer it will all be boring fill up so I decided not to do that.**

 **So please enjoy the next few (small) chapters to ^0^**

 **And for those who don't know and just started reading my fanfiction, I have a facebook page where I post the story updates, drawings of for example Lucifer and Nodi, and Many other people I made in my other stories.  
And also cosplays I am doing/making/owning XD**

 **Just look me up on facebook (Doll Hunnybee) and like ma page.**

 **So please review and like my page ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4 (3rd Century) Disaster

Chapter 4

 _Disaster_

 **Death does not concern us, because as long as we exist, death is not here. And when it does come, we no longer exist**

 **~Epicurus~**

'It's HUGE!' Nodi screamed pointing at the big city of Rome a few miles from where they were standing.

Sebastian watched her 'Please tell me this time it's true'.

Nodi laughed 'It is big brother' she jumped up and down and started running.

As Sebastian looked in front of him he saw Rome, and it indeed…was huge.

He sighed a few times and looked at Nodi who was running towards the city gates.

Sebastian grinned and ran after her.

As he ran closer he started to smile, he was actually enjoying himself.

He grabbed Nodi's hand and pulled her along running faster.

Nodi looked at him a bit confused but then smiled bright and laughed 'Not too fast you'll make me trip!'.

Sebastian looked at her as he picked her up and hugged her.

Nodi stared at him as he did '…what's wrong with you'.

'What do you mean?' Sebastian asked as he put her down on the ground again.

'You're so happy…and…your smile looks so real'.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow 'Of course it's real, not like I force a smile looking so manly' he joked and grinned.

'PFFFFFF manly, not even close to manly, you just…you look really happy' Nodi said and looked at his eyes.

She blinked a few times when she saw some blue spots between his normally red eyes.

Sebastian poked her shoulder 'I know I'm handsome Nodi, but staring is rude…even when it's your brother'.

Nodi slapped his hand and turned around running off laughing again.

Sebastian smirked and ran after her to keep up.

The gates of Rome became bigger each time they took a step, the sun was shining down on their pale faces making Sebastian's eyes look like ruby's.

Before they knew it they reached the gates.  
They walked through and looked around.  
Nodi smiled as she saw all the large buildings and statues.

People were walking around in expensive ropes with golden necklaces and hair pieces.

Nodi's eyes were flowing around the busy street 'Look at it Sebastian…it's amazing here'.

Sebastian was standing behind her, and while Nodi was seeing all the gold and rich looking people.

Sebastian saw the exact opposite, he saw homeless people, dirt on the ground everywhere and greed…nothing but greed and vanity.

He felt the dark gloom everywhere he looked, the people didn't just look poor or homeless…deep in their eyes Sebastian saw they had lost hope, their eyes were dark as they watched the rich people buy more than they need.

Nodi grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled him along over the streets.

'Nodi where are we going? We just arrived here' Sebastian said.

Nodi looked over her shoulder and stopped '…I know that, I'm just so curious…I want to see everything!'.

Sebastian looked at her 'Let's just walk around the shops a bit maybe someone knows a place we can rent'.

Nodi sighed and nodded 'Alright then' she said and followed Sebastian who was walking back from where they came from.

They searched for a hostel and put all their stuff in the rooms, the woman who owned the hostel was a true mother figure.

Her name was Rita she was sweet, caring and would give you all you need to make you feel at home.

After being in Rome for a few weeks Sebastian and Nodi walked around on the market.

They promised Rita to get some food for the hostel every time they would go out.

Nodi was looking at a shop where they sold big jewellery made of gold and diamonds, her eyes were sparkling like the gold was.

Sebastian glared at her '…We can't pay that'.

'I know…but it's so beautiful!' Nodi said still looking at all the shining stuff.

'Nodi, come on' Sebastian took her by her arm and dragged her away.

Nodi looked at him 'You know…saying we can't afford it is bullshit'.

'Oh really…how is it bullshit?' Sebastian asked as he let go of her arm.

'Because you're a prince, you have all the money someone could wish'.

Sebastian looked at the sky 'Yes I do…and I won't waste it on jewellery for you, especially not something that expensive'.

'Pfff expensive, it was just a necklace'.

'Just a necklace?' Sebastian asked as he looked back at Nodi 'That was pure gold Nodi, not just a necklace' He gave a small nod towards the homeless people wandering around the street 'Those people would kill you for it, I'd rather use the money for when we go to China'.

Nodi looked at the people 'Well…then I'd still have 8 lives left, so what'.

Sebastian started to get angry, but before he could start screaming someone walked towards them 'I'm sorry…I couldn't help but overhear your conversation…are you really a prince?'.

Sebastian looked at the man a bit confused 'Well…that's what most call me…yes'.

The man smiled 'Oh I'm honered to meet a prince, I have a little shop close to here. I sell world maps, and well…hearing you wanted to go to China surprised me'.

Nodi watched the two talk silently.

Sebastian nodded 'Yes, how is that surprising?'.

'Not many people know about China good prince, they don't know much about the world in general, most don't even know what's going on in other parts of the country…to busy being in their own world.  
it's nice to see people who do take the world as big as they can make it' The man said slightly exited.

Sebastian looked at Nodi and back at the man 'So you have maps for over sea?'.

The man smiled and nodded 'I do, I certainly do…from good to bad quality, it really depends what you are willing to give me for it dear prince'.

Sebastian stayed calm observing the man with his eyes 'We will pay you a visit once good man' he eventually said.

The man bowed slightly and walked off.

Nodi raised an eyebrow '…well that was creepy' she said looking after the man until he was out of sight.

Sebastian shrugged 'I guess…maybe we should take a look'.

'What!? No way he looked like a huge pervert' Nodi said.

Sebastian grinned 'Yes he did, but that doesn't mean he won't have good maps…you still want to go to China right?'.

Nodi nodded slightly 'Fine…lets go'.

As she said that Sebastian started walking towards the direction the man had gone and Nodi followed.

After not even a few minutes search they found the shop, Nodi looked up at the building as Sebastian walked inside.

Inside the shop were a lot of maps of Italy, France, Europe of that time and world maps with that which was already discovered.

Some were very badly drawn, while others were clearly of good quality made with ink and made on scale.

'My prince!'.

Sebastian looked up as he saw the man come from another room 'So you decided to come by'.

Sebastian nodded as Nodi walked in and stood next to him.

The man smiled as he walked to a little closet.

He opened it and took out a lot of papers.

He placed them on the table in the middle of the shop and opened them one by one.

The papers were maps of high quality, maps of China and of the World.

'I locked these up for you in case you would come by' the man said.

Sebastian nodded as a thank you and looked at the maps 'How am I sure these are correct, and not just made up' he asked.

'Oh don't worry about that, many men I know have been to China and other parts of the world, they drew everything as perfect as possible, of course there are some mistakes.  
But aren't we all human, and humans make mistakes'.

Nodi chuckled and Sebastian smirked wide 'Yes…all humans. Still, I will not buy a map which is not drawn correctly and precisely like the country itself, it is not worth my money' he said.

Nodi nodded 'What if we would get lost and die…cause your maps aren't correct'.

The man looked at her confused and slightly angry 'I can assure you…they are correct' he said.

Sebastian smiled kindly 'I'd love to believe you, I'll just ask the people there, I think they know better don't they? They live in China after all' he said laughing.

Nodi turned around and walked out of the shop.

Sebastian also turned around and wanted to follow her into the street, when the man grabbed a vase and hit Sebastian on his head with it.

Ofcourse… the demon Sebastian is he kept standing.  
He turned around slowly still with a kind smile.  
'Well that's not a good thing to do with costumers' he joked and looked at the man as he let his eyes shine a bright red.

The man looked at Sebastian terrified 'Y-you are supposed to be knocked out by that hit' he said shaking.

Sebastian laughed 'Hit? That wasn't a hit…this is a hit' he said and kicked the man against the wall 'You are a very bad seller…just randomly believing I'm a prince, not even knowing if it's true.  
I am though, a very mighty one…I bet you are wondering where I come from'.

The man got up while blood was dripping down his head.

'I came from the burning pit you call Hell…It's actually quite nice there…but I think you will see for yourself, when you die and pay us a visit' Sebastian said as he smiled and his shadow formed a blurry silhouette with horns.

The man screamed and crawled into a corner.

Sebastian laughed loudly and walked out waving his hand 'Goodbye good man' he said happily and closed the door.

'What did you do to him' Nodi asked when she saw Sebastian.

'Nothing much…told him the truth, that's all'.

Nodi blinked and stared 'Isn't that a bad thing, people aren't supposed to know about us'.

'Not?...then why are we talked about so much in the book called Bible?' Sebastian asked and looked at her slightly annoyed.

'I mean know we are real! I know they know about us…but they don't know if we are real'.

Sebastian sighed and took her hand 'Let's just go' he said and dragged her along to the hostel.

They walked inside and greeted Rita.

'Did you find the stuff I asked you to get?' Rita asked.

Nodi nodded and smiled as she gave her the basket with food.

'Thank you dear, so sweet to always think about me to' she said.

Nodi smiled brighter 'No problem Rita, we are just happy you let us stay here for such less money'.

Rita smiled back 'Oh that's okay, I'd do it for many more years'.

Sebastian looked up 'That's not needed, we will be leaving in a few weeks'.

Rita looked at Sebastian 'Leave…to where?'.

'China!' Nodi said exited.

'China?...why China' Rita asked.

'I promised Nodi to take her there once, and well…knowing the harbour has many boats, I bet we can buy one' Sebastian said looking at Nodi.

Nodi nodded 'Well, you are still young, I guess it's good you try living life as you want, not as you are told' Rita said giving them a loving smile.

And as said, after a few weeks Sebastian had bought a large and strong boat which they would go to China with.

They got their stuff at Rita and left with the boat not long after.  
Rita had made them loads of food and drinks to last for weeks.

And like that they sailed off on their way to China.

Nodi leaned over the edge and looked at the water 'How long do you think it will take?'.

'To get to China?...depends on the boat and the weather, so I can't tell you' Sebastian answered as he was standing at the stirring wheel.

Nodi sighed and looked down into the water again '…What do you think lives down in the ocean?'.

Sebastian shrugged 'Why don't you jump in and find out'.

'NO! I won't! I don't even like water' Nodi said angry.

Sebastian started laughing 'I know Nodi, I was just joking' he said smiling.

Nodi pulled an angry face and walked towards Sebastian.

The black cloud appeared around Nodi again as her cat form appeared.

Sebastian picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

Nodi wrapped her tail around his neck as she laid down and fell asleep.

Sebastian grinned and petted her head.

'I'll wake you when we're there'.

 **Hii! :D**

 **I'm so happy I finally finished this chapter, somewhere around the middle I didn't know how to continue so I stopped writing…then a few days after I suddenly got a lot of inspiration and I couldn't stop writing XD**

 **I hope you liked the chapter the next…2…I'm not sure I think 2 chapters will be in China, also 2 in Japan, and maybe even India or another country around those two.  
Because there isn't much happening in Europe at that time…all boring stuff XD…god sometimes history can be a pain in the ass.**

 **I also finished my cosplay horns for Jenavive, this week they will be adjusted to my wig, I'll show you and make pictures of it around this Saturday (if my mom will help me with the adjustments, otherwise a bit later).  
I'll put it all on the Facebook page.  
Also I made an account on Deviant art, so if you're on there just look up DollHunnybee and you will be able to find me.**

 **Till so far ^-^ I hope you liked the chapter, please review and tell me what you think.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 (4th Century) Warrior

Chapter 5

 _Warrior_

 **No siren did ever so charm the ear of the listener, as the listening ear has charmed the soul of the siren.**

 **~Henry Taylor~**

The wind was cold and the water was silent and calm.

Sebastian had let Nodi onto the stirring wheel while he took a break at the front of the boat.

Nodi hummed and looked around.

Slowly they sailed into the mist until Nodi couldn't even see Sebastian at the front.

She kept trying but eventually stopped the boat and walked towards Sebastian while holding onto the railing.

'Sebby?' she tried.

'Yes Nodi just keep walking you're almost here' She heard him say.

She did as he said and saw Sebastian's sillouete come closer.

She sat next to him and yawned 'Where did this mist suddenly come from' she asked hoping Sebastian would know.

Sebastian shrugged 'Don't know…but we shouldn't go further like this, it's to dangerous'.

Nodi nodded and looked over the edge of the boat into the water.

Suddenly a shadow came from under the boat and disappeared in the distance.

Nodi frowned confused when she suddenly heard a voice.

She looked up and searched with her eyes.  
The voice was beautiful, it sounded like angels were singing only for her.

' _Upon one summer's morning_

 _I carefully did stray_

 _Down by the warls of wapping_

 _Where I met a sailor gay'_

' _Conversing with a young lass_

 _Who seem'd to be in pain_

 _Saying, William when you go_

 _I fear you'll ne'er return again'_

' _My heart is pierced by Cupid_

 _I distain all glittering coal_

 _There is nothing can console me_

 _But my Jolly sailor bold'_

Nodi dreamed away hearing the voice sing 'Do you hear that Sebby…so pretty' she said dreamy.

Sebastian knew exactly what it was, he covered Nodi's ears and looked around.

' _Should he return in poverty_

 _From o're the ocean far_

 _To my tender bosom_

 _I'll press my jolly tar'_

' _My sailor is as smiling_

 _As the pleasant month of May_

 _And often we have wandered_

 _Through Ratcliffe Highway'_

' _Many pretty blooming_

 _Young girl we did behold_

 _Reclining on the bosom_

 _Of her jolly sailor bold'_

The voice kept singing as it became louder and louder.

Sebastian picked up Nodi who was trying to get into the water.

He took her to the middle of the ship and tied her onto one of the masts.

He stood in front of her and looked around more.

He felt the boat move.  
Slowly a shadow came out of the mist.

' _Come all you pretty fairmaids_

 _Whoever you may be_

 _Who love a jolly sailor_

 _That ploughs the raging sea'_

' _While up aloft in storm_

 _From me his absence mourn_

 _And firmly pray, arrive the day_

 _He never more to row'_

' _My heart is pierced by cupid_

 _I disdain on glittering gold_

 _There's nothing can console_

 _But my jolly sailor bold'_

It was a woman, she was wearing a Greek rope with a golden belt holding it together.

Her figure was beautiful, wide hips, large chest and fair skin.

She had blond hair reaching till her hips, it flowed around her making her look like a goddess.

Sebastian looked at her '…Siren'.

The woman smiled kindly and giggled 'I prefer you call me Teles'.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow 'Teles…perfection' he looked at her 'I wouldn't say you are perfect' he said smirking.

Teles showed her teeth as a sign she was offended 'I'm surprised you didn't fell under my spell…didn't you like the song?' she asked sarcastically.

Sebastian chuckled 'Not at all actually, I don't really like an angels voice'.

Teles stepped closer and looked at Sebastian, she noticed his red eyes and pale skin.  
She looked at him with a disgusted expression 'Demon' she said.

Sebastian clapped 'Very good' he smiled and grabbed Teles by her neck 'Take my sister out of your spell, or I'll rip your pretty head of, of your body' he said angry holding her tight.

Teles laughed 'You think I'm pretty, that's so sweet of you'.

Sebastian pulled her hair 'I'm serious'.

Teles pushed him away angry and walked towards Nodi.

Nodi smiled as if she was on drugs 'Sing please' she said.

Teles stroked her cheek 'I cannot sing again my dear, I must go'.

She turned around towards Sebastian 'I can't do anything about this, it will wear of as soon as you leave this territory.

Sebastian nodded and walked towards the stirring wheel 'Take away this mist, I can't sail with it hanging around'.

'So much demands you have' Teles said and sat down on the edge of the boat 'Don't dare to come into this territory again…next time I will take her'.

She let herself fall into the water and the mist disappeared together with her.

'WHY AM I TIED UP!?'.

Sebastian looked up and saw Nodi struggle with the rope.

He walked towards her and untied her 'I'm sorry Nodi, I had to'.

'…WHY' she said angry.

'Because of a Siren, she had you in her spell and you wanted to jump into the water'.

Nodi looked at him confused 'A siren…you mean like a mermaid?'.

'Oh no no no, mermaids are harmless, Sirens can kill you in serious painful ways'.

' Like?'.

Sebastian sighed 'Making you drown because you follow her voice into the water…she can scream so loud your head explodes, or she takes you down into the water and before you realize it you are to far down to get above water to breath'.

Nodi shivered 'That's horrible'.

'Indeed it is, but she's gone and we continue to China' Sebastian said and helped her up on her feet.

Nodi nodded and smiled 'Yes, China it is'.

After months on the waters they saw land come in vision, Sebastian smiled and pointed.

Nodi looked up 'CHINAAAA' she screamed.

Sebastian laughed and sailed closer.

They could see people walking around as they sailed into a little town called Guangzhou.

Sebastian sailed into a small harbor and they immediately got help from the locals.

Sebastian stepped off the boat and bowed as to say thank you.

Nodi of course got helped by the boys, she smiled brightly and bowed.

The locals asked them things but without knowing any Chinese they didn't know what.

Sebastian blinked a few times 'I'm terribly sorry but I have no idea what you are saying'.

One man gasped and talked to the others, they walked off and came back with another man.

He looked older and absolutely not Chinese, he was turning grey but some blond pieces of hair were still seen.

His eyes were green and he was dressed in fancy looking ropes.

Nodi peeked from behind Sebastian and looked at the man.

The man bowed 'Hello travelers, these people told me you speak English'.

Sebastian nodded and bowed slightly 'Ah yes, we came from Rome but are originally from a little town called Tintern in England'.

The man raised an eyebrow 'Then you have come a long way, you sure need some rest and food, please follow me'.

Nodi pulled on Sebastian's shirt 'Should we?' she asked.

Sebastian patted her head 'We have no choice Nodi, he is the only one speaking English here'.

Nodi nodded and followed the man together with Sebastian.

Nodi didn't trust him, how could he be so nice not knowing who she and Sebastian were, she found it strange.

Sebastian didn't really care, he of course didn't completely trust the man yet, but for now a place to sleep would be very nice.

The man led them to a house a little out of the village, it looked fancy and more expensive than the other houses they had passed.

The roof had a slight curve in it and the colour red returned in the frames, windows, parts of the doors and candles.

The man opened the door 'please come in, this is my house'.

Sebastian stayed where he was 'how come someone like you has a house like this...while the locals have bad houses?'.

The man smiled 'I understand you have questions, please come in and I will explain' he said kindly.

Sebastian held Nodi's hand and walked inside as the man followed them and closed the door.

'Please sit' the man pointed at a low table with pillows on the ground.

Nodi looked at the table '…isn't it a bit to low?'.

'Oh no my dear, it's normal here to sit on your knees'.

Sebastian smiled and sat down 'Oh my… this is quite comfortable'.

Nodi looked at him '…i-it is?' she asked and sat down next to him, a slight purr escaped her mouth cause of the fluffy pillows.

The man came in with a plate of teacups and sat down across from them, giving each of them a cup.

'I shall introduce myself now, my name is Melion, but everyone her calls me Hǎiwài which practically means overseas as in different and foreign.

I came here many years ago and learned Chinese from listening to the people and them learning me little by little.

Why have you decided to come here, is it traveling, curiosity?' Melion asked.

Nodi sipped from her tea and looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian put a hand on her head and looked at Melion 'I think mostly curiosity, my sister has always interested herself in things far away, and I promised her to once take her to see the world'.

Nodi nodded and smiled.

Melion smiled back 'I see, so brother and sister right? May I ask for your family?'.

Nodi looked into the cup 'Well…our father died from a heart attack and our mom…went insane and killed herself' she said covering up the truth about Sebastian killing her.

'I am terribly sorry to hear that, if you want you can stay here, the emperor gave me this house because he was interested in foreign things and wanted to learn from me.

Therefor he gave me this house which is way too big for me alone'.

'But why here?' Sebastian asked.

'Because this is a harbor village and many people pass through here, so I can keep track of all the new people who arrive'.

Nodi smiled kindly 'Well we would be happy to stay here, I can help around the house if you want' she said.

Melion nodded 'That would be very helpful yes, but first, you'll need to learn Chinese, I don't know how long you plan to stay here.  
So learning their language helps them but also yourself'.

Sebastian smiled 'We understand, please teach us everything you know' he said and gave a small bow.

And so they started to become one with China.

They learned Chinese and became good friends with the people in the village.

Sebastian learned Chinese fighting skills, and Nodi walked around the village helping people.

She was always wearing the Chinese clothing, which fit her like a glove.

Just as she was popular in the Roman empire, she also became very popular in China.

Her eyes were big, her lips full and every colour fit her perfectly.

Melion helped them with everything he could, he walked around with Nodi, as Nodi told him stories about what home was like, he told her stories about the village since he arrived there.

She listened to them with big shining eyes, wishing she could stay in China forever.

Though she already knew she couldn't, them not aging was a huge problem…one of the reasons they had to keep moving.

So even after being with Melion for years and years…and after he died, they took over the house.

The locals made up rumors and legends about them not aging, that it was normal for Roman people to age slower because they were different and blessed with beauty.

Sebastian and Nodi both knew that was bullshit…but they went with it.

They got treated like royals of the village, gods even…

Not knowing if it was a good thing for a demon …or a nightmare.

 **Hellooooooo ^-^**

 **It has been a while hasn't it…**

 **I actually had more than half already done in a week but then the China part came and I did a lot of reasurch because I don't want to just randomly throw things in I don't know about or are completely incorrect.**

 **So therefore it took a bit longer than expected, but I still hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I also finished my Jenny horns for my Cosplay which I will add on my FB page "Doll Hunnybee"**

 **So I hope you liked it, please review, and if you are Chinese or know a lot of their 5** **th** **century history orso please tell me ^-^ it would be really helpful for me.**


	6. Chapter 6 (5th Century) The Emperor

Chapter 6

 _The emperor._

 **By all means, get married, if you find a good wife you'll be happy…if not, you'll become a philosopher.**

 **~Socrates (5** **th** **Century philosopher)~**

Nodi was walking through the village as suddenly a man on horse came by, she looked up at the man and tilted her head.

They had been in China for over one and a half centuries now so she knew perfectly well it was a soldier form a high family.

The soldier looked at her and stopped 'Miss, do you know where Sebastian Michaelis lives'.

Nodi blinked and nodded 'Yes…I'm his sister' she said as the man stepped of his horse.

'Ah perfect, I'm a soldier of the emperor, he would like to meet you' The soldier said.

'The emperor!...meet us?!' Nodi said with unbelieve in her voice.

The soldier laughed and nodded 'Yes, he heard of you through the letters Melion send him, back when he was still alive, and now he considered to meet you both' he explained.

Nodi smiled brightly 'I'M SO EXCITED' she said jumping in the air.

The soldier smiled and gave her a paper 'This is for you, please read it together as early as possible' he said and bowed.

He climbed back onto his horse and gave a small nod before riding of.

Nodi ran back to the house, she knew Sebastian was in the garden boring himself and jumped on his back as she saw him.

Sebastian jump scared and looked at her with a shocked face 'WHY…WHY YOU DO THAT' he said angry.

Nodi laughed and gave him the paper 'It's from the emperor' she said 'He wants to meet us!'.

Sebastian took the paper and opened it, it rolled open and was about a meter long.

Sebastian sat down and started reading as Nodi read along over his shoulder.

After they were done reading, Sebastian put down the paper 'Well…LET'S GO THEN!' he said and hugged Nodi.

Nodi blinked a bit confused, Sebastian was never really that excited about anything.

He walked into the house and sat down at the desk Melion once sat, he started writing with a big smile on his face.

Nodi peeked into the room 'To who are you writing?' she asked curious.

Sebastian looked at her 'Lucifer of course, this is something huge, he has to know about it' he said and continued writing.

Nodi sat down next to him to see what he was writing…but as usual, she couldn't read his handwriting, she was surprised Lucifer could.

Nodi had never met Lucifer in person, she had seen him around sometimes down in Hell's castle, but that was it, she didn't know exactly what he looked like either.

Everyone said he was the most handsome prince of all, though others say Sebastian is the most handsome.

Just see is as two groups of fangirls, the Lucy lovers and the Sebby lovers.

Nodi of course joined in with the Sebby lovers, cause she knew Sebastian was handsome.

Girls in the village would squeal and run away giggling if they'd only see him passing by, she always found that very annoying.

Also down in hell girls would constantly walk up to Sebastian trying to…well you know what.

But what they didn't know is that Nodi is always around, when you see Sebastian, Nodi is probably near.

Luckily Sebastian never went along with the girls and rejected them harshly.

Nodi was still sitting next to Sebastian as she looked up while thinking.

Sebastian looked at her from his eye corners 'Tell me…what are you thinking about?' he asked curious and still writing.

Nodi looked back at him '…what is Lucifer like?' she asked.

'…Why do you suddenly want to know that?' Sebastian asked looking at her slightly confused.

Nodi shrugged 'You're always writing him, and he always writes back and you have such a big smile when you're reading them…I just wonder if he is really that cruel as people say he is'.

Sebastian started laughing 'Cruel?...I wouldn't say cruel…he's more the opposite of cruel, he's the nicest guy you can find down in Hell'.

'Nicest?...'.

'Yes, he's a very nice guy, he doesn't like yelling at people and he treats even his servants with respect.  
Of course he has his devilish secrets, even I don't know about those, but come on…he's Lucifer'.

'Well…what does he look like?' Nodi asked as she listened interested.

Sebastian put down his pen and closed his ink bottle.  
He stood up and put it down in a wooden closet with Chinese designs carved into it.

He took Nodi's hand and pulled her along to the garden.

He sat down in the grass pulling Nodi down next to him.

Nodi looked at him '…well...come on tell me?.

Sebastian 'Alright, alright' Sebastian pulled her towards him so she was leaning against his chest 'Well dear sister…he's a dog…'.

'Wait…what' Nodi asked looking up at him.

'Yeah you heard me…he's kind of like a dog'.

'….HOW'.

Sebastian smirked and put a hand on her head 'like I said, he's the sweetest guy every…atleast…when you are also nice to him, when you're acting like you hate him, and constantly annoying him, you can count on a very very angry Lucifer, and like a dog, he isn't afraid to bite'.

Nodi chuckled 'Bite? He has bitten people?' she asked with a large smile.

'He did, he actually did, and he doesn't only bite' Sebastian said as he kept talking while stroking his fingers through her hair as if he was brushing it 'Though he doesn't just bite, he has many punishments for criminals and people he just simply doesn't like'.

Nodi closed her eyes and yawned 'like?'.

Sebastian shrugged slightly 'He once tied up a criminal in front of the palace on cross…like Jezus, only this cross was upside down…and he wasn't really tied up, instead…he was nailed down with angels arrows, which sting a lot and basically burn your flesh away no matter what or who you are.  
Oh and underneath the palace, he has the dungeons, with a very big torture room at the end which is sealed with an iron door.  
He thinks no one knows but it's not that difficult to find if you are familiar with the secrets in the palace' he explained.

'The palace has secrets?' Nodi asked.

'Some, but you'll find them yourself if you are smart enough' he said patting her head softly.

Nodi sighed 'now you still haven't told me what he looks like…' she said slightly annoyed.

Sebastian moved kept patting her head 'Why is that so important to you? He's just the emperor and first prince of Hell, who cares what he looks like' he said calmly.

Nodi moved away and started picking some flowers, she sat down in the lotus position and put them on her lap 'Well apartently a lot of girls do' she said as she started to make a flower crown.

Sebastian looked at her and sighed 'Alright I'll tell you. Lucifer looks like you would expect him to look, big horns, bright red eyes, long fangs, and wild black hair till his shoulders.  
He's covered in scars from head to toe and he can growl till your head explodes…is that good enough?' he asked looking at Nodi who was still busy making the flower crown.

Nodi shrugged 'He sounds less handsome than they say, I don't understand all the commotion' she said and finished the crown.

Of course…Sebastian was telling the truth…while mixing the truth around.

That what Sebastian described was indeed Lucifer, but only in his half form.

Every demon has a demon form, a human form and an in-between

His human form was indeed very very handsome, he is described flawless.

His skin pale and soft, he only shows his scars to scare off his enemies.

His hair is actually a mix between dark blond and light brown and slightly wavy.

His eyes are a dark brown which shine with every little light he sees.

He smiles every day and jokes around making other smile to, he loves the people he rules over and shows that by letting them do what they want just like a normal human society.  
Of course there are rules, but like every human being, demons aren't that different, they have manners sometimes even more than humans.

But most of all, Lucifer is absolutely not the creature the bible describes him as, he is like an angel…but as we all know, he has fallen, though it didn't make him less powerful, he might even be more powerful than god in some ways.

Of course Sebastian didn't describe him like that, he was already sick of all the boys following Nodi around, he sure as hell didn't need her to walk after Lucifer or even worse…if Lucifer would walk after Nodi…it just made him angry thinking about it.

Nodi looked at the crown and put it on Sebastian's head 'Now you look like a pretty princess' she said giggling.

Sebastian sighed and stood up 'Come on, let's pack our stuff and go, we don't want to keep the emperor waiting, now do we?' he said helping Nodi up on her feet.

Nodi nodded and walked inside.

After everything was packed they made their way to the emperors city.

When they arrived there after days and days of travel by horse they were treated like pure gods.

Everyone knew who they were, people in china had made paintings of them and spread them around the country.

Everyone knew what they looked like and so did the people in the emperors city.

They were led to the palace where the emperor was waiting for them outside.

When they stood in front of him he bowed, and so did his staff, after that everyone followed.

Nodi blushed slightly looking around as Sebastian kept his head high.

'Great god!' the emperor started 'What an honer to have you here, to bless us with your visit'.

Nodi blinked 'g-god?' she asked confused.

The emperor stood up and nodded taking her hand 'Yes my Goddess, you have lived almost 2 centuries now, you must be send by our gods, or be a goddess yourself'.

Sebastian took Nodi and pushed her behind him 'We are neither of those…we are simple people who are traveling the world.

The emperor started laughing 'then where do you wish to go next my god' he asked curious.

Nodi blinked and looked down 'w-we don't know yet'.

Sebastian nodded 'We don't know where to go…do you have any suggestions?'.

The emperor grinned and looked over his shoulder 'Well…we do need some help in Japan' he said.

'Japan?' Nodi asked '…where is that?'.

'Across the sea, we have been trying to spy on Japan and get them to trade with us, but they don't want to and recognize our spies in no time…we need help in that'.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow 'You want us to spy on another country? We don't even know where Japan is, we are just travellers'.

The emperor smiled 'Yes but they will never suspect you two, also we will give you travel there completely on our cost, as long as you give us information every two months'.

Sebastian smiled and nodded 'Alright, you have my word'.

'AH! Thank you my God! This is a blessing to the entire nation!' the emperor said loudly as everyone began cheering.

Not long after they were put on a boat and of to Japan.

Nodi sighed and looked at Sebastian '…we aren't really going to spy on people for them are we?' she asked.

Sebastian laughed 'Of course not Nodi! It was just an excuse to get to another country for free, otherwise we would have needed to buy a boat, and buy supplies…not like we don't have money…but if the chance to get it for free is right under your nose, you don't let it fly away'.

Nodi smiled and looked at Sebastian 'Is it a demon thing?'.

Sebastian laughed and nodded.

'It's a demon thing'.

 **Hi everyone, it has been another 4 weeks hasn't it? I'm very sorry for the late updates.**

 **Normally I make half the chapter after I uploaded a new one…but then homework comes and friends and family and ofcourse that comes first…I have tried saying to myself to write 500 words every day cause then the chapters will fly by and I can go back to the virus, but it has to stay exited so I rather take a bit longer and make it better then just writing it really fast with incorrect spelling and chapters which just don't fit.**

 **Also I'm sick in bed now for a few days already so I had time to think about my next chapters and ofcourse cosplays.**

 **Though I hope you liked this Chapter, next chapter will be JAPAN…something which gives me a bit of a boost to write cause well…I just love japan XD**

 **Please review and gimme tips all you like ^-^ I can use some help.**


	7. Chapter 7 (6th Century) Nakanai

Chapter 7

 _Nakanai  
(I will not cry)_

 **Ki ga are ba Me haKuchi Hodo ni Mono uo iu  
(Eyes tell your true feelings better than your words)**

'Ohayo gozaimasu!'

Nodi was smiling brightly as she sat at the window.

Sebastian rubbed his eyes looking at her '…you're so cheery so early today' he said and sat down next to her.

Nodi nodded 'Yes! Today Hanako is taking me to some of her friends'.

'Oh my…well, have fun' Sebastian said and kissed her head 'Just be careful, we haven't been here for that long yet'.

Sebastian and Nodi had been in Japan for a few weeks now, they lived in Kyoto in a hostel for entertainers where they got taught how to perform.

They were very strict but they were happy to give them somewhere to sleep, in return they just have to help with chores and learn Japanese etiquettes.

Nodi had already learned fluent Japanese and how to wear traditional clothing, Sebastian was still a bit behind with the Japanese though he did do a lot of the chores and he helped the girls in the house with their clothing when going out.

Hanako was a girl in the house, she was a singer and still very young, she was teaching everything to Nodi, who absolutely loved everything about being a traditional Japanese singer.

Also Hanako was the only one who knew about Nodi her cat ears and tail, she never really thought anything of it…except for that it looked cute.

She was a very trusting girl who loved helping people to make others happy.

Sebastian admired that and there for he didn't mind Nodi was hanging out with Hanako so much.

He trusted her and Nodi enough to know that if they get into trouble, they'd be smart enough to fight themselves out.

Other than the other hostels this one thought their students martial arts, in case things would happen outside of the house, so they would be able to defend themselves.  
Sebastian had already finished that training and now helps the others to pick it up faster.

Nodi had already put on her clothes.

The clothing in the as called Asuka-Period was highly influenced by Chinese clothing, it was layered, long and wide.

Nodi gave Sebastian a hug and left.

Sebastian sighed and watched her from behind the window until she was out of sight.

He stared outside when a crow flew against the window.

Sebastian blinked bored looking at the letter which it had with it 'Stupid bird' he said and opened the window.

When he opened the window the crow jumped inside on Sebastian's arm.

He took the letter and put it down on the table.

He stroked the crows feathers, not long after the crow flew away and disappeared behind the houses.

Sebastian sat down and opened the letter, it was a letter from Lucifer.

He said he was happy they left China to find new things in Japan, though he did warn him for a new religion which had been introduced all over Japan.

Buddhism…he explained the religion from its roots till the present.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow while reading 'Finally a decent religion I guess…' he said leaning on his hand.

As last part Lucifer wrote he wanted Sebastian back to Hell, he was throwing a party and wanted him and Nodi to be there, mostly because he wanted to meet Nodi now he heard so much about her.

Sebastian chuckled 'No way, good try…good try' he said and put away the letter.

He stood up and walked outside, he greeted the girls who walked in and went into the direction Nodi went.

Sebastian was planning to see what he could find out about Buddhism.

He found it interesting they didn't believe in one god…but in a lot of different ones.

Also they didn't believe in Heaven nor Hell…but reincarnation…

Sebastian wondered what he would be reincarnated as when he would have died normally.

He smiled as he thought of Nodi, she's a cat…So he'd probably be the dog.

It fitted perfectly, because they fight a lot and disagree with each other all the time.

'A dog…no…I'm noting like a dog' he said to himself laughing.

He passed through a park with large blossom trees, he sat down underneath one of the trees near the water, he looked into the river and stared at the fish.

He still needed to get used to the Japanese people, mostly the girls.

In china they would giggle and be nervous, but here, they didn't really mind what he looked like, and he was happy with that, he could be himself and no one would bet an eye.

He closed his eyes and listened to the nature around him peacefully.

He heard steps coming towards him.

He opened one eye and looked aside of him as both Nodi and Hanako were staring at him.

'is he dead' Hanako said softly.

Nodi laughed as she asked 'no no…he's just…wondering what we are going to eat tonight' she said joking.

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked at Nodi raising an eyebrow.

Nodi laughed as she and Hanako tackled him.

Sebastian sighed 'If you want a threesome just say so' he said smirking.

Hanako looked at Nodi '….'

They both rolled of Sebastian 'OMG nooo' Nodi said slightly angry.

Sebastian smiled and pulled his clothing straight 'Then don't lay on top of me.

'Why are you here by the way, I thought you were meeting Hanako's friends?'.

Hanako nodded 'Well yes, but we saw you walk around and stalked you instead'.

'Stalked me?'.

Nodi smiled 'Yes, stalking, you could be a samurai you know, ya so calm since we are here'.

Sebastian shrugged 'Well Japan is very relaxing, I mean the sounds of the water. The smell of the blossoms and flowers, everything just…calms me down'.

Hanako stared at him 'Do you have a girlfriend' she said curious.

Nodi looked up 'NO HANA…BAD'.

Hanako laughed 'I'm just curious, my mom is pushing me to get married'.

Sebastian looked at her 'Oh really…well…want to get married?' he asked casually.

Nodi looked at him stunned.

Hanako started blushing and looked away.

'Sebastian!' Nodi screamed 'What the hell!'.

Sebastian laughed 'I'm joking, I'm joking don't worry. Marriage is stupid so' he said and stood up.

Hanako looked up at him 'It's not stupid! It's a commitment to each other, to share your life and love, what's stupid about that' she asked slightly angry.

Sebastian sighed and crossed his arms 'Everything…the word sharing is already stupid, love doesn't appeal to me so I don't need a share of love, and that share of life…well…I have Nodi her life…I'm practically married to Nodi then' he said looking at Nodi.

Nodi giggled 'Yeah if you look at it like that it's kind of true'.

'Well you don't deserve love Sebastian, you're a cold, sad…handsome man, so you don't deserve it!' she said trying to sound angry.

Sebastian bowed 'Thank you, I think the same' he said and sat back down.

Nodi sighed 'Come on Hana, let's go do something fun' she said and pulled along the angry Hanako.

As Sebastian sat at the water again, a small spider landed on his shoulder from the tree above him.

Sebastian looked at it and took it in his hand, he let it down in the grass and wanted the kill it as it walked away.

But before he could a dark mist surrounded the spider and a man appeared.

Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes 'Why does it have to be you…I could have killed you, you know' he said and looked back at the water.

The man was Claude Faustus, the prince who ruled below Sebastian, he misleads people into bad things so they sin over and over again and belong in hell at the end of their lives.

He was wearing the same kind of clothing as Sebastian so he'd blend in.

'What do you want?' Sebastian asked annoyed.

Claude looked at him and sighed bored 'I simply come to do my work, that is all'.

Sebastian looked back at him 'Then go and leave me alone' he said and closed his eyes again.

'Unfortunately I cannot do that' Claude said cold 'Lucifer send me here, don't ask me why, I thought you might know because…well since you are "friends".

Sebastian sighed 'I have no idea why you ae where to be honest, I wish you wouldn't be here.

'Well I am, to collect my fair share of souls'.

Sebastian looked at him 'Souls?...why souls'.

Claude shrugged 'I have no idea, this is what he asked of me, and well…seeming it is my job, just as you are supposed to do yours…I will do so'.

'Don't start and tell me how to do my job, I asked Lucifer if I could travel around while doing my job, so we could find out more things about the humans and their development, he was fine with it, so this is my job now'.

Claude raised an eyebrow 'So…your job is making friends with humans, and just…watch them die?' he asked confused.

'No…it is to find out more about humans and their developments…do you even listen?'.

Claude laughed and stood up 'We don't need to know about them and their developments, it's a waste of time. They will never be better as us let alone smarter'.

Sebastian chuckled 'How do you know if you don't interest yourself in them, they have developed in many ways, religion has changed a lot and a new one is spreading the world.  
Their vision of Hell and Heaven is changing to some even think neither exist' He explained to Claude trying to convince him to believe him.

'Please stop making me laugh, you sound as if you really think they are getting smarter, they are humans Sebastian, they aren't important to us in any way, let it go and try doing a job which may help us later' He said clearly not believing him.

'Well I am…this might help us in later centuries, they invent and find things every day just like we do, we really aren't that different, we might even be able to associate with them' Sebastian said and stood up.

The wind started to become rougher and blossom petals flew everywhere.  
Slowly it became colder as clouds were blocking the sunlight.

Sebastian looked up at the sky slightly confused.

'Associate with humans? How will you be able to that? Think about that…take your head out of the clouds and do some real work, so the other princes and I don't need to do yours' Claude said annoyed and started walking off.

Sebastian growled underneath his breath as he also left walking back to the hostel.

He walked inside up to Nodi and his room.

He opened the door and saw Nodi changing into her comfortable clothing.

Nodi looked up and blinked 'You look annoyed, what happened?' she asked curiously as she braided her hair.

Sebastian sat down behind her and helped her cause of her long hair 'Claude is here' he said.

'Wait what…What the hell is he doing here?' she asked confused 'He is supposed to stay in Hell'.

'All princes go up once a while Nodi, it stays a part of our work, which is why he's here, for work…though I don't believe him' Sebastian said and stood up opening the window.

The wind blew in some blossom petals and the smell of flowers and fresh air.  
Sebastian looked outside listening to Nodi.

Nodi blinked 'Well…how will you know for sure? Will you follow him?' She asked curiously looking over her shoulder.

Sebastian shrugged and looked back at her 'Don't know, don't really feel like doing so, I'll just ask Lucifer, Claude said Lucifer send him so…I guess he has to know then right?'.

Nodi nodded and looked up as a knock was heard.

The door opened and the owner of the hostel appeared.

She was an old lady who acted like she was everyone's grandma, she was 79 years old but looked way younger than that, she used to be an entertainer 'Food is ready loves' she said smiling kindly.

Sebastian nodded and bowed 'we'll be right down' he said.

The owner nodded and closed the door again.

Nodi looked up at Sebastian 'So? Just a letter?'.

Sebastian nodded and helped her up 'Yes, just a letter' he said and pushed her out of the room 'now let's stop talking about it and go eat'.

Nodi smiled and nodded running down the stairs.

 **I'm back!**

 **It took a bit longer than 4 weeks didn't it…I'm sorry.  
I tried to come up with inspiration, but I was kinda stuck, also I spend some time on my cosplays therefor I forgot about my chapter -.**

 **But here it is, and I hope you like it ^-^**

 **Please review and tell me if ya like it, I'll try and uploade a bit faster next time**


	8. Chapter 8 (7th Century) Natsukashi

Chapter 8

 _Natsukashi_

 **Hitori de katatede was ore ga koron suru 2 o tori, hakushu suru koto wa dekimasen.  
** **(One hand alone cannot clap, it takes two to quarrel.)**

In the century that had passed, a lot of things had changed..

Kyoto had become the capital city of Japan, military such as samurai's became popular and needed.

But not only economic and political things had changed.

Fashion had changed dramatically, for those who wanted to fulfil the beauty standards and not stand out, had to go through a complete transformation in the morning.

Nodi ofcourse joined in.

She made her teeth black, which was something only rich people did.  
She let her hair grow as much as possible and dyed it black every day so her brown hair wouldn't stand out.

Also clothing was very different.  
The kimono's were layered and it depended on what occasion it was to know how much layers.

For example royals sometimes had 12 kimono's layered on top of each other.

It looked beautiful, but it was very very heavy.

Nodi didn't care for heavy she joined in no matter what, the most layers she'd have were around 4 or 5, she'd come home after a day and her back would hurt like crazy cause of the many kimono's.

Sebastian just found it ridiculous, he didn't understand the fashion and therefor didn't join in.  
He'd just wear the clothing Nodi would buy for him on shopping days, but he'd wear it how he liked it not caring to follow any fashion trends form that time.

They had left Kyoto after the hostel owner died, she was a very old lady so it didn't last long.  
They didn't want to have the same problem as in China where they were worshipped as gods.

Sebastian was reading a book as Nodi walked in finally done with her make up.

Her face was pale and her lips a beautiful bright red.

She smiled and of course her teeth were black.

Sebastian sighed 'For the love of Lucifer, take that mess off your teeth, it looks ridiculous'.

Nodi looked at him 'Ridiculous, to you maybe, at least I'm called pretty by society' she said smiling.

'Who cares if they think you are pretty or not, I think this only ruins your beauty' Sebastian said and pointed at the kimono's 'And what's that all about, 3 kimono's really…why do you need 3, one is enough'.

Nodi raised an eyebrow 'one?! Do you want me to look like a peasant? We have the money, we have to show it'.

'And get robbed?' Sebastian joked looking back in his book.

Nodi sighed annoyed 'You should really go and do something you're wasting your time in here, go do something fun…or…work or something I don't know'.

Sebastian looked up from his book again 'I had fun, but then you came in with your black teeth and ghost face'.

Nodi gasped and looked at him with an angry face walking out of the house.

Sebastian shook his head and continued in his book as he saw Nodi pass by the window in his eye corner.

Hours went by and Nodi still hadn't returned, she normally stayed out longer but this was 2 hours over her usual limit.

Sebastian sighed and stood up from his place walking to the door 'If she's in trouble again I swear to Lucifer…' he murmured and walked outside.

To you maybe every black cat looks the same, and I don't blame you…I think so to.

But Sebastian knew perfectly well which one was Nodi and which one wasn't.

He looked around curious and never noticed how many black cats the village had until now, none of them were Nodi, They didn't come to him, they didn't even look at him.  
Sebastian found it surprising, normally cats love him…and well…he loves cats.

As Sebastian was talking to himself unnoticeable his thoughts were cut off by loud hissing.

He turned around as he saw a cat run by followed by some boys.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in confusion looking at the boys.

The boys didn't look older than around 17/18 years old, they looked reckless and up for a little fun.

He looked passed the boys to the cat, his eyes widened and he started running.

He had noticed the cat was Nodi, he recognized her way of running, it wasn't like other cats, Nodi didn't just run, she looked as if she barely hit the ground…flying almost.

Nodi ran into an ally and meowed afraid as there was no where to go.

The boys laughed and looked at her 'Come on cat lady, we know your secret, we saw you transform you WITCH' One said.

Sebastian stood behind them 'Why hello' he smiled and took the boy by his neck 'Don't you know…bullying black cats gives you bad luck'.

The boy looked at Sebastian 'B-Bad luck?'

'Oh yes, horrible' Sebastian kept smiling as the boy tried to get lose being afraid of his eyes.

Sebastian let him go and waved as he ran off dragging his friend along with him.

He turned around and looked at Nodi 'Getting into trouble?'.

Nodi meowed softly and walked towards him.

'I guess your kimono's are somewhere on the streets?' He picked her up and held her in his arms tightly.

Nodi pawed at his face and nodded curling up.

Sebastian Sighed and walked back to their house 'From now on, you are not allowed to leave the house after dinner or without me' he said 'I want you safe and not bullied by some stupid teenagers'.

He felt Nodi moving and looked at her as she was purring rubbing her head against his arm.

Sebastian sighed 'Stupid cat, always getting into trouble'.

As they arrived at the house he let Nodi down inside.

As always the black mist surrounded Nodi and her human form appeared.

She was completely naked and had some scratches and bruises on her arms and legs.

Her make-up was wiped off and the paint of her hair made stains over her shoulders back and chest.

She looked up at Sebastian a bit embarrassed and tried to crawl away.

Sebastian grinned and dragged her into the bathroom.

He put her in bath and started cleaning her.

Nodi, as she is still a cat, tried everything to get away, she hated water.  
Even drinking it she found horrible.

She hissed and screamed and tried to kick Sebastian away.

Sebastian of course had done this more than once so he knew how to keep her in the tub, though it didn't prevent him from getting soaking wet himself.

When he dried Nodi and her face was clean and shining bright he looked around the house.

Nodi looked at him as she was wearing one of his kimono's for comfort 'what is it?'.

Sebastian looked at her a bit sad 'I think I'm homesick Nodi…I miss home…not Hell but, England, Tintern'.

Nodi smiled and crawled towards him 'I get it' she said 'I feel it to, I just try to push it down cause I thought you liked it here'.

'I do…but I really want go home now'.

Nodi nodded and smiled 'Then let's go home, I really want to see how Europe has changed in the past hundred years' she said 'And ofcourse the people'.

Sebastian smiled 'I do to' he looked out of the window to mountain Fuji, they would only see it for another few days, and after that they stepped on a boat back to their trusted England.

England ofcourse had changed along with the world, The roman empire was completely gone and everyone tried to claim back their lands.

England had seen many Emperors, They were killed, poisoned, kidnapped, held hostage and more.

Clothing was becoming to look more "modern" , colourful with cold, kings whore capes and large swords.  
White almost wasn't seen any more in the streets.

Countries had made their own laws and rules and cities became bigger as time had passed.

Nodi and Sebastian were on sea for a very long time, when they arrived back in their trusted England much had changed, the Clothing, The streets, the people…everything was different.

Nodi loved all the colourful clothing and Sebastian was happy to see the woman here did not paint their entire face, so he could be able to see Nodi her normal face every day.

They went to London and hired a little house in the City.

Sebastian noticed the houses structure had changed to, he liked this way more.

As they walked inside, Sebastian put down the suitcases and looked at Nodi.

Nodi looked out of the window smiling.

'Welcome home'.

 **And that was the 7** **th** **Century…I've noticed this isn't really going to be as short as I thought it would be XD if I continue like this I will spend the rest of the year on it.**

 **Which is quite sad cause I have a lot of ideas for the virus, but I finish what I start!**

 **Now they are back in Europe and the fun comes closer and closer, just like vacation XD**

 **The word Natsukashi means you remember loved memories from your past, it was a bit long to put it under the word so I'll explain it like this.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter, and I hope to see your review :D**


	9. Chapter 9 (8th Century) Back to home

Chapter 9

 _Back to Home_

 **Beware the toils of war…the mesh of the huge dragnet sweeping up the world.**

 **~Homer~**

'Sebby look at this!' Nodi came running into the park where Sebastian would often sit with his books.

Sebastian looked up from his book which he had brought from Japan.

Nodi was waving a paper around while smiling brightly.

The park wasn't a park we are used to, It were just loads of tries with some benches made of wood.

Sebastian closed his book and made place for Nodi.

She almost sat on his lap cause of excitement

'Geez Nodi, ever heard of personal space?'.

Nodi giggled 'Yes yes, Listen!' she showed the paper, it was a drawing of some sort of device.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow '…and that is?' he asked a bit confused.

Nodi kept smiling 'the man who was selling these said it was a music instrument, they'll play it tonight in the town square. They say the music which comes out is played by angels and only a pure soul can play the instrument'.

'Woooow back up…you payed for this?, why would you pay for a piece of paper Nodi, think before you spend your money' Sebastian said angry.

Nodi laughed 'Of course I didn't, I just took it and ran off, I ain't paying that' she said smiling.

Sebastian stared at her for a while, he then grinned and chuckled shaking his head slightly.

He took the paper from Nodi and looked at it.

He was holding one of the first sketches of the harp, he blinked and tilted his head 'I don't get how you can play this, it looks heavy' he said and gave it back to Nodi.

Nodi folded it and put it in her dress 'Can we go look, please? I really want to know what it sounds like' she asked smiling.

'Are you sure? If it really is true about those angels I don't think it's a smart idea' Sebastian said as he stood up from the bench.

'Oh please!? Sebby please?' Nodi kept trying hugging his torso as she still sat on the bench.

Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes 'Fine…we'll go together then'.

Nodi jumped up and cheered running around excited.

No matter how much he didn't agree with her, he loved seeing Nodi so happy and excited about something.

When his day was dark and gloomy, Nodi her smile just came by and made everything brighten up.

He loved his sister more than anything in the world, he had become so attached to her, mostly because he wanted to protect her as much as possible.  
He didn't let Nodi go out alone after it became dark, or if she wouldn't tell him where she'd go, he'd follow her around so he would be sure she's safe.

It may sound a bit stalker ish, but he only did it for her own safety.

After a few walks through the park they were on their way to the town square.

Kids with their moms walked past them laughing in excitement about the mysterious music instrument.

On the town square many people had gathered, they were waiting patiently until the stage, which had been set up would be entered.

Sebastian looked around at all the people, they were all talking and questioning what was going to happen.

He saw all kinds of ages, old people, kids, teenagers, and they all didn't know what was about to happen.

As he was looking around curiously, the stage was entered by a man in a fancy suit. His hair was blond maybe almost white, his suit was white and had golden and purple details.

As soon as people saw him the talking stopped and all eyes were pointed at the stage.

A long silent followed as the man was only smiling politely looking around at all the people.

Nodi looked at Sebastian a bit questioning.  
Sebastian looked back at her and shrugged, he looked back at the stage as a strong wind started to come up.

It broke the silence between the villagers and the man.

Suddenly the man began to speak loudly 'Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to our very first performance. You all will be the first ones to experience a magnificent, angelic sound, and it will come from a very new instrument we have just invented. The harp!'.

People started talking again looking at their friends and family.

The man laughed and tried to silent them 'People, please, we need complete silence for this, otherwise you will miss the amazing experience of the angelic sounds' He spoke with a loud voice moving his hands around to attract the crowds attention.

The crowd went silent again as the man just kept smiling.

Nodi frowned looking at the man with a deep distrust, her eyes light up softly.

Sebastian noticed and pinched her arm 'Nodi…your eyes'.

Nodi blinked a few times as her eyes turned back to normal and looked at him, she nodded slightly and looked back at the stage.

'So please, welcome the harp with a great loving appreciation' The man said and walked off stage, a few moments later a woman who looked similar to the man walked onto the stage with a large instrument.  
Sebastian assumed this was the harp as it looked similar to the drawing Nodi showed.

The woman sat down on a chair resting the instrument against her torso, she looked into the crowd for a moment.

She analysed the crowd with her deep purple eyes, a few seconds later she looked back at the harp and started playing softly.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched as he heard the first few notes, it wasn't as "angelic" as he thought it would be.

Nodi stared at the woman and the harp with big eyes and a hypnotized stare, no one could look away from the woman.

The woman started playing louder and faster pulling the strings of the harp harder and rougher.

Suddenly Sebastian felt a sharp pain in his head, it went down his spine and through his entire body.  
He bit his lip and tried to keep silent.

Nodi could also hear it, she kneeled down curling up holding her hands over her ears. She also tried to not make a sound.

Sebastian looked at Nodi and kneeled down next to her.  
He covered her ears with his hands holding her into a slight hug.  
He picked her up and walked backwards further and further away from the crowd.

The man on the stage noticed them and smirked.

He signed the woman to stop, and so she did.

Sebastian looked up and saw the man looking at them, he smiled kindly and looked back at the woman.  
His lips formed words Sebastian couldn't hear.

The woman nodded and placed her hands at the strings of the harp again.

She started playing another song, a faster song with higher notes and sounds.

Sebastian tried to hold onto Nodi the best he could but he felt his muscles become weak and the pain in his head became worse.

Nodi made pained noises as she curled up in Sebastian his arms.

Sebastian started moving backwards faster not caring if he'd bump into people watching the woman play the harp.

They didn't even notice the two moving through the crowd.

The man walked off the stage moving towards Sebastian and Nodi, he moved gracefully not bumping into others.

Sebastian stepped out of the crowed and tried to walk faster.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked at the hand and turned around, before him stood the man with a smile less kind than before.

'May I ask where you are going sir?' the man asked.

Sebastian was out of breath holding up Nodi '…my sister, she felt sick and fainted…I'm going home to care for her now…' Sebastian said trying to stand straight.

Nodi opened her eyes slightly and looked at the man.

She hissed softly as the man smiled at her.

'What a good brother you are sir…but to be honest, this is a once in a life time opportunity to listen to this instrument for free, you wouldn't want to miss that…or do you?'.

Sebastian smirked 'To be honest, I don't really like the music, so yes I would like to miss it'.

The man sighed 'Such a shame it is, but ofcourse, the harp isn't an instrument…for demons' the man said grinning.

Sebastian's eyes light up and his teeth became sharper, he growled softly 'Angel…'.

The angel smiled 'I prefer Ash' he said 'Does the music hurt your ears?'.

Sebastian kept silent and turned around.

'Oh no, don't walk away now, the music is beautiful stay' he said smiling kindly.

Sebastian started walking holding Nodi close.

Ash chuckled and walked back through the crowd.

Sebastian walked inside the house and placed Nodi on the couch, he patted her head and grabbed a blanket.

He put it over her and sat down on a chair.

He sighed and looked out of the window, he rubbed his head making a pained noise.

He looked at Nodi.

'It think it's time we go again'.

 **Hi there, this has been a faster one isn't it.  
I just liked writing about this a lot, I didn't have anything special planned for this chapter so when I found out the first sketch of the harp was made in this century, I just felt like doing this chapter about the harp, and ofcours Ash.**

 **But I hope you liked it, give me a review and have patience for the next one ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10 (9th Century) Gudsdyrkan

Chapter 10

 _Gudsdyrkan_

 **Strength is life, for the strong have the right to rule.  
Honour is life, for with no honour on may as well be dead.  
Loyalty is life, for without one's clan one has no purpose.  
Death is life, one should die as they have lived.**

The wind was cold and rough, water smashed against the rocks and cliffs.

Sebastian and Nodi were on their way to Ireland.

Nodi was curled up in Sebastian his arms as cat.

She looked around curious, at the large rocks, the cold water.

The air was fresh and clean, birds were flying around, they got lifted by the wind and barely needed to flap their wings.

As the boat came closer to land, small castles could be seen, they still looked new as if they were build not long ago.

Everywhere was bright green grass, large trees were like decoration for the castle.

Sebastian thanked the captain and payed him his fair deal.

He stepped of the boat still holding Nodi in his arms.

He looked up at the view before him, he thought it looked like a painting.

It was so perfect, he wasn't able to find a flaw in the entire view, everything mixed in together like a puzzle.

He smiled and started following a path that led from the beach to a castle nearby.

He heard music and voices from far away, he looked down at Nodi for a moment.

Nodi was sleeping as her ears twitched slightly.  
Sebastian chuckled and walked closer to the castle, he looked up at the large walls, and the big iron gate.

A soldier was standing on top of the wall, he looked down at Sebastian and Nodi 'Who goes there?' he asked raising his voice.

Other soldiers looked up and grabbed a hold of their weapons.

Sebastian smiled as kindly as he could 'Please men, I mean no harm, we come from England, the country across the sea' he said pointing to the horizon.

The soldier raised his eyebrow 'We? Who is we, I only see you' he said confused while looking around.

Sebastian looked at Nodi in his arms, he looked up back to the soldier and smiled again 'Me and my sister, she's still at the beach'.

The soldier nodded softly and looked over his shoulder, he shouted something Sebastian could not understand.  
After a few seconds the gate opened.

Sebastian felt relieved and walked in, inside he was greeted by many people, soldiers, people who had their houses inside the walls, and children.

It looked like a small village surrounded by large stone walls.

The kids jumped up at him and looked at Nodi who was waking up cause of all the noise.

She yawned and looked at the children meowing softly.

The children looked at her with large eyes 'Can we pat your cat sir?' a little girl asked.

Nodi meowed again, she moved around in Sebastian's arms as a sign he had to put her down.

Sebastian gave her a little kiss on her head and placed her down on the ground.

The kids kneeled down next to her as they patted and played with Nodi, Nodi loved it and started purring the moment they patted her.

She laid down on her back and pawed at the little bird feathers they kept in front of her.

Sebastian smiled as the soldier which was standing on the wall came towards him 'Hello sir, may we know your name?'.

Sebastian nodded 'Ofcourse, my name is Sebastian, and my sister is called Nodi, we come from England, a little village called Tintern'.

The soldier bowed slightly 'You don't look poor, why want to stay here instead of a nice hostel?'.

Sebastian smiled 'Well, my sister and I are already used to all the fancy, expensive hostels, we'd rather be with nice people who make it fun to be…alive, instead of making everything easy with money'.

The soldier laughed 'I think people will like you here, no one really has money, but the point you chose for this instead of wealth, will make people look up to you'.

'That's nice to hear, I'm sorry to ask but…do you maybe have some work to? I'd love to help around' Sebastian said smiling brighter.

The soldier laughed again 'Ofcourse we do, we can always use more men, I'll send you to the Lord of this castle, he'll make sure you'll get to do what fits you best'.

Sebastian bowed slightly 'Thank you very much' he looked at Nodi who was having a blast playing with the kids, he didn't want to take her along and make it boring if she could have fun here.

He kneeled down and patted her belly 'I'll be right back' Sebastian said and stood up as Nodi meowed.

He grinned and followed the soldier who led him to the Lord of the castle.

Sebastian looked around as he was walking, large flags were waving in the wind, a shield was hanging above the door of the castle.

When they walked inside the air was chilly and Sebastian started feeling a bit cold, which is surprising for him.

Even though there were loads of candles burning, it wasn't enough to keep the castle warm.  
The windows were big and open and let in a lot of natural light.

He saw big paintings and art hanging on the walls.

The soldier led him through several rooms, on bigger and more fancy than the other.  
More colours popped up as they got close to the Lords room.

Blue, red, green, brown, most were natural colours which you could easily find while taking a small walk around the forest.

The soldier opened a large door and walked inside 'My lord, a new visitor' he said and bowed, he left and closed the door behind him.

The lord looked up, he stood up from his chair and turned around.

Unlike his large muscular build, his face looked sweet, his eyes looked caring and his smile was kind.

Sebastian bowed out of respect, when he stood straight the Lord was right infront of him.

'Hello stranger, I'm the lord of this house, Lord Aengus McGuinness, but everyone calls me Aengus' he said smiling and shaking Sebastian his hand.

Sebastian smiled 'They do, I mean…you are their lord. Can they just call you by your first name?'.

Aengus laughed loudly 'Well stranger, I'm not only their lord, but I'm also their friend. If my people don't like me they will never give me their respect'.

Sebastian nodded 'I understand, it's very smart my lord Aengus, my name is Sebastian and I came here with my sister Nodi, she is still outside, we come from well…everywhere, we are originally from England but we've been to China, Japan and crossed many sees'.

Aengus looked at Sebastian and smiled 'Please go get your sister, you will be eating with me and my wife today, I can't wait to hear your stories!' he said exited.

Sebastian nodded 'Well of course, I'll go get her this instant' he said while bowing, he turned around and walked outside, he picked up Nodi who was still playing with the kids outside.

The kids looked at Sebastian sad 'Awh please don't take her away mister'.

Sebastian smiled 'Don't worry I'll bring her back then you can play with her again'.

The kids cheered and patted Nodi one last time. Sebastian walked with her back inside the castle.  
He placed her on the ground and the black smoke surrounded her silently.

Only a few seconds later Nodi stood in front of him in her human form, she was wearing a plain dress and her hair tied up.

Sebastian looked at her and took her by her arm 'Let's go'.

Nodi looked at him confused a bit resisting 'uhm…where exactly?' she asked looking at him.

'Oh ofcourse I didn't tell yet, I met the Lord of this castle and he liked to dine with us, I told him where we have gone and he wanted to hear our stories' Sebastian explained as he kept walking.

Nodi tilted her head 'Is that smart to say? I mean, how will you tell him we did that in…well in the time we are realistically alive, you can't just say to him "oh hello, we have been living for 9 centuries now, nice to meet you" now can you'.

'Well no ofcourse not, and I won't…don't worry that much, have I ever failed?' Sebastian asked her as he looked at her blue eyes.

Nodi grinned and looked away 'No…never' she admitted while walking along.

A servant was waiting for them and led them to the dining room, Aengus was already sitting at the table with his wife next to him.

Nodi and Sebastian bowed and sat down across from them.

Aengus his wife was very beautiful, she wasn't really that young anymore but she had a very elegant face, she was a redhead and had bright green eyes, she looked very motherly and kind.

She looked at Nodi and smiled 'Are you sure you are his sister? You two look very close, I'd mistake you for a couple' she said softly.

Nodi blushed and giggled 'Many people do milady, luckily they are wrong, I love my brother too death but that's a bit too much'.

The lady introduced herself 'I'm Merina, the woman of this castle, Aengus told me you have travelled a lot? That makes me very curious, you still look so young' she said while looking at Sebastian and Nodi interested.

Sebastian nodded 'Yes milady we have travelled to Asia not long ago, we have seen China and their neighbour country Japan. They are very different even though they are so close'.

Aengus who was loudly eating a from a large chicken wing looked up 'What makes them so different then?' he asked still with his mouth full.

Merina rolled her eyes looking at him.

Nodi chuckled looking at Aengus, as Sebastian answered his question 'Well their food is very different in taste, also the fighting in China is more about techniques, and in Japan they are more about balance, without balance the techniques will be useless'.

Aengus looked at Merina '…maybe…that could help us' he said and put the food down on his plate.

Nodi looked at him 'Why that milord? Is there a fight going on?' she asked out of curiosity as she took a bite of her food.

Aengus gave a small nod, he wiped off his hands and mouth and leaned over the table a bit 'We have heard from various houses and castles that Vikings have started to invade our country, we received a letter it started with Dublin, a very important city to us. It'll only be a small time till they arrive here, that is why we moved everyone behind the walls' he explained as clear as possible.

Marina gave a nod as agreement 'The Vikings are smart, but also strong, they don't really have a clear plan…they just do what they feel like is best at the moment. For them it's no problem, but for us…we don't know when they'll hit the castle'.

Sebastian nodded 'I understand your problem, but we can't help, I'm sure you want to defend your castle, but the combat we learned is only good for one on one combat, not for entire armies, also I don't think it will help if the Vikings do as you say, it it's only useful if you know the other army has a plan, then you can sabotage it. But if they don't have a plan, as you said milady, it won't work' he explained calmly.

'I'm afraid I'll have to agree with that, I have not had many combat training, but the balance of a one on one combat does nothing for two big armies. I wish we could help' Nodi said softly, she looked up at Aengus who looked a bit sad and disappointed.

He looked at Sebastian 'Could you help us? Maybe fight with us?' he asked carefully.

Sebastian sighed 'I'm afraid not, I understand you need more people, from what I have seen your army is not that big, but fighting I will not. I'd love to help with strategies only I'm afraid that's not my best specialty'.

Aengus gave a small nod 'I understand, I appreciate you share your knowledge with us, who knows it might help us' He said smiling

The dinner went on for quite some time, they talked about the strategies, the Vikings, and what would be best for defending the castle.

Not many days later the Vikings came into sight, they were fast and before the army was set up they stood in front of the gate.

To prevent an unnecessary fight, Aengus and the Vikings leader talked, they discussed and tried coming to an agreement.

Unfortunately they did not, Aengus had to do anything to make his army stronger, smarter and faster in such a small period of time.

They went into battle with everything they had, with the passion to defend their home, their wife's and children.

Nodi was inside with the children around her, she was reading to them and told them stories about China and Japan so they'd stay calm.  
'Will we die…?' one of the kids said suddenly.

Nodi looked up and smiled 'Of course not, they will win and you will all be safe' she said softly stroking the kids hair 'Don't worry, It'll be okay'.

Luckily for them she was right. Even if only a small part of the army survived, the Vikings pulled back and the castle stayed safe in Aengus his hands.

Aengus gave a big party with a lot of beer, food and well…sex.

Nodi got pretty worked up herself, at the end of the night she was completely wasted, she was even hitting on Sebastian cause she couldn't see it was him anymore.

Sebastian found it very frustrating, he picked her up and brought her back to the house they were staying, he laid her down on the bed as he got pulled in along next to Nodi.

She cuddled up against him letting out some soft purrs. She talked in her sleep about how much she loved him, she fell asleep the instant she placed her head on his chest.

Sebastian sighed and placed his hand on her head stroking through her hair softly.

He watched her sleep until he couldn't keep his eyes open himself, he hugged into Nodi and fell asleep along with her.

 **HiHi ^0^ This chapter came up pretty fast didn't it?  
I actually don't know why but atleast it isn't 4 weeks XD My summer vacation has almost started, although I don't need to go to school anymore only two small days which is for closing the year, but that's it.  
Now It's sleeping out this week and next week I start with work for a month, then 2 weeks free for myself and then one last week of work, and finally the last weekend of August the Anime convention I go to will start again (I can't wait till my cosplays are done!)**

 **This chapter has been mostly about Ireland and Vikings cause I myself find Vikings really cool, this Century the vikings attacked Ireland and some things with religion but I am not really familiar in that section…well…except Satanism…but that's just me…hehehe, so I just kept it with the vikins. Also the name of the chapter means religion in Swedish (got this from translator, so please correct me if i'm wrong).**

 **But eitherwaaaay, I hope you liked this chapter, it's a bit longer than normal…but I just didn't notice until I was already at a 1000 words XD so yeah…bit longer.**

 **Still I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11 (10th Century) Warmth

Chapter 11

 _Warmth_

 **Awake my dear, Be kind to your sleeping heart.  
Take it out, Into the vast fields of light…And let it breath.**

Nodi placed the flowers in front of the gravestone, she sighed softly looking up at the sky 'Too bad we won't see you down in hell…I'm sure you'll go to heaven, you were one of the nicest men I've ever met'.

'Nodi!...we need to go now, I know it's hard but we can't bring him back…he was a great man' Sebastian said who stood on the path a bit further back.

Nodi looked up at Sebastian and nodded, she turned around and walked back to where Sebastian was standing.

The grave was where Aengus was buried, of course many years had passed and therefor many wars and fights had come by, and with his last battle he wasn't that lucky, he got pierced down and died on the battlefield.

Everyone in the castle was devastated, he had gotten a traditional burial and Nodi had visited it with his wife multiple times.

A few days after Sebastian suggested going back to England, they had been in Scotland for around 10 years now and Sebastian said it was time to go home.

Together they walked to the sea shore where they'd wait for the boat to come, they had already said goodbye to all the people at the castle, and on their way back Nodi wanted to go by Aengus his grave for the last time.

'So are we going back to London?' Nodi asked curious.  
Sebastian smiled and looked at her 'No, we are going home, as I said' He answered and looked at the path before them.

Nodi looked at him confused 'You mean…home?...like in home home?' she wondered.

Sebastian nodded 'Yeah, back to Tintern, I mean, it is our real home, and I am very curious on how it will look after all these ages'. He said calmly.

'hm…yeah you're right…it would be fun to go back actually, I wonder if our house is still there' She said giggling as she started making up all kind of scenarios in her head.

Sebastian grinned while looking at her, he shook his head slightly and looked back towards the sea.

The boat had already arrived and loading in things to ship over to England.

Sebastian grabbed her hand and started running 'Come on Nodi! The boat!' he said while running.

Nodi could barely keep up, she panted while she got pulled along.

They made it on time and saw the soldiers who'd put their stuff on the boat had already come by cause their stuff was already on the boat and the captain knew they were coming.

He greeted them kindly and started to sail off.

'So going back to England ey' the captain said as he sat down next to Sebastian and Nodi 'Any particular reason?'.

Nodi nodded and smiled 'We are finally going home! It has been years!' she said exited.

Sebastian nodded 'Indeed we are, we have been traveling around England and Europe for a very long time and I think going home will be nice' He explained to him.

The captain nodded 'Oh dear I understand completely, I'm always away from home to, but when I'm home, it's a very good feeling' he said and looked up at the sky 'Hm..it might rain soon, if I were you I'd go inside and get some sleep, I'll wake you up when we arrive' he said and walked off

Nodi walked inside fast with Sebastian following her 'Nodi calm down, it isn't raining yet'.

'Not YET but if it rains, I ain't wanna get wet' she said softly 'I hate rain, and water, and everything wet'.

Sebastian didn't know what to respond so he just kept quiet and sighed 'I'll never get you, stupid cat'.

Nodi hissed and showed her teeth 'Don't call me stupid! It's normal for a cat!' she responded fierce, she crossed her arms and looked out of the little window.

Sebastian walked towards her and patted her head as he whispered in her ear 'Stupid…Cat'.

Nodi turned around and scratched his face she hissed again and walked off to the other side of the room.

Sebastian blinked a few times and put a hand on the place she scratched, he felt something wet and looked at his hand, Nodi had scratched him good.  
Small drops of blood were running down his face, he sighed and took a little cloth near him.  
He cleaned his face and looked at Nodi 'I'm sorry?' he tried.

She didn't respond, she just mumbled and looked away.

Sebastian knew there wasn't a point in trying, she was angry and she'd probably would be for another few hours.

He just let her be angry and walked out to help the captain on the ship.

Nodi looked around and noticed Sebastian had left, she stood up and laid down on the bed, she yawned and grabbed a pillow to hug.

She fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes, and she felt like it only lasted for 5 minutes before Sebastian came to wake her up.  
She looked at him 'How long have I slept?' she asked rubbing her eyes.

'Almost half a day, I guess you were pretty tired?' Sebastian said with a smile.

Nodi gave a small nod 'Have we arrived?'.

Sebastian nodded and helped her up from the bed, he walked outside with her as the noise of people became louder.

Nodi smiled looking at all the faces, she saw big men loading boxes onto the ship for the captains way back.

She saw a picture of a Lion and a Bear '…what's in there?' she asked one of the men curiously.

The man grinned 'This little miss, is the fur of the last lion in Europe, also the last bear in this pretty land, they are all gone now, no one has seen them around anymore since years.

'Oh my, well, it must cost a lot then'.

'Yes it does miss, it's for a lord in Ireland, he has payed golden coins for the fur' the man said and walked further.

Nodi smiled wondering what she could make of something like that, a coat, some nice boots, or maybe a hat.

Sebastian looked at her 'You are a cruel girl' he said 'You know lions are family of the cat right, they killed your kind, and now you are wondering what you could make of the fur'.

Nodi looked at him '…well…he's already dead now, I can't bring it back to live like Nicolas did with me' she said a bit harsh.

'hm…you might be right, but still, such a cruel girl' he kept repeating and put his arm around her 'Now let's go home and make plans to go…to home home' Sebastian said grinning.

Nodi looked at him confused 'You mean let's go back to our little house, and make plans to go home'

Sebastian gave her a nod and dragged her along to the house they lived in before they left to Ireland.

Together they made plans to go back to Tintern, although that would still take a lot of years because it was far away from London and they were both slightly afraid what they would find there.

Maybe there wasn't a Tintern at all anymore, or maybe everything had been destroyed.

So before either of them had enough courage to decide to go, they were already years and years later.

Finally Sebastian decided they had to go, he made tons of food for when they would be on their way, and Nodi took 2 empty bottles she could fill at every little river they found.

Sebastian looked at Nodi 'Are you ready to go home?' he asked.

Nodi smiled and gave a fast nod 'Yeah! Let's go home!'.

 **Hey hey,**

 **This Chapter is a bit smaller than the last one…like…way smaller XD It's mostly cause I couldn't find anything good to write about, and because I have been feeling sick the last few days, so I couldn't really concentrate on what to write, so I thought I'd better just cut it off a bit faster so it would at least still be interesting.**

 **I hope you still liked it though, I have also been working my ass off for the Cosplays, so that's why it took me a bit longer, so sorry about that.**

 **But I hope the chapter a joy to read, please leave a review ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12 (11th Century) Return home

Chapter 12

 _Return Home_

 **I have been a seeker and I still lam, but I stopped asking the books and the stars.  
I started listening to the teaching of my soul.**

 **~Rumi~**

'…hmmmI luv you…y-you mwine…mwy brother'.

It was very early in the morning when Sebastian decided it was time to keep going, he knew Nodi would still be tired so he held her on his back holding her legs tight as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
He smiled as she was mumbling in her sleep, he had always found it funny that Nodi could tell entire stories while being asleep.

She felt her slightly purring and he turned his head towards hers.

Because no one was around, and it was still early in the morning, her ears and tail were both visible, Sebastian couldn't control that, only Nodi could hide them.

Sebastian tried to walk as silent as possible, he avoided sticks, and walked onto the grass cause it would be more silent so Nodi could sleep a bit longer.

They had already been on their way for a few months, the way was long and not many people knew Tintern, which made it difficult to find the good way to their home.

As Sebastian was looking around, he had the feeling he had been there before, locals from the last village said Tintern wasn't very far anymore.  
Now Sebastian started to remember the trees which after hundreds of years were still standing strong.  
The path had become more visible thanks to the many feet that had walked over it.

Sebastian had a large smile on his face, he started to recognize more and more, So many things had stayed the same, it only had become older and sometimes even stronger, bigger, larger.

When Sebastian started to remember the way, the surroundings and the feeling of when he was still younger, houses came into sight.

He started walking a bit faster as he walked up a hill, he took a big sigh as the path went down the hill to the still very small village called Tintern.

He and Nodi were born here, they were raised here and this is the village where their demon life started.  
Where Nodi had become a demon cat, and Sebastian was turned into a demon after Nicolas wanted his soul.

Although this village had good memories, the bad ones started to rise into Sebastian his head.

The village where their old house stood, the house where his father died of a heart attack, where their mother tried to kill Nodi but failed…and instead Sebastian killed his mother.

He looked down a bit and sighed.

He started walking down the hill and stopped where the path became two paths.

Sebastian knew the right path would lead to the village, and the left one…the left one would lead them to their old house.  
He stood there thinking which path to take.

When Nodi moved around a bit he looked at her and nodded to himself slightly.

He walked to the left path, he knew he wouldn't like to see the old house…if it was even there after all the decades.  
But he also knew they needed a place to sleep, and he knew that when Nodi would wake up, she'd be happy to see their old house.  
She had of course always loved their home, the nature, the life around it, and the life they had in it.  
She loved every part of the house and Sebastian knew she would never hate the house like he could.

He looked at the familiar path, being afraid to look up and see the house in the distance.

He started walking slower and slower, after a few minutes a fence popped up in his eye corner.

He stood still and turned to the fence as he slowly turned his head up.

And there it was, their house.  
A lot of things had changed, some plants were gone, the fence was visibly replaced multiple times, and it seemed as if they had built a part to the house to make it bigger.

As Sebastian was standing in front of the house, he started analysing.

He soon found out it was clear no one was living in the house now, so he walked to the window and opened it, he was surprised it wasn't locked…although of course maybe no one had lived there for 30 years.

He stepped inside still with Nodi on his back and looked around.

There was some old furniture left, a small couch, a chair, a table, and the kitchen.

He carried her upstairs and it seemed he was lucky enough to find a bed.

He put down Nodi on a chair next to the bed, as she was sitting there he started cleaning the bed.

As soon as the bed was ready he put Nodi in bed and walked downstairs, he sat down on the couch and waited for Nodi, with an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, and not long after he also fell asleep.

He woke up again a few hours ago by the tickling of Nodi her ears.  
He rubbed his eyes and looked beside him, he saw Nodi next to him on the couch looking at him with big eyes.

'…Where are we?' she asked a bit confused.

Sebastian placed a hand on her head 'Home' he said and sat up straight.

'Home? But we're in a hou-…'

Nodi stopped talking and stared at him, she started looking around 'Y-you mean…h-home home…?' she asked with a trembling voice.

Sebastian nodded 'Yeah, I figured you'd want to be here when you would wake up'.

Nodi made some soft sounds and rubbed her eyes, she tried keeping it in but she couldn't and started to burst into tears.

She cried loudly with her hands covering her face.

Sebastian blinked 'Nodi? Don't cry…It's just home'.

She looked at him through her fingers 'I'm so…so happy, I m-misted it here' she said stuttering slightly 'I m-miss them'.

Sebastian blinked a few times '…who?'

'Mom and Dad…I-I miss them'.

He looked at her confused 'I understand you miss Dad, I miss him to a lot, but…why Mom…Mom tried to kill us, and she almost succeeded with you'.

'N-no, Mom loved us to, she just made a mistake… a small mistake' she said looking down.

Sebastian sighed 'Nodi…Mom didn't love us, she ordered us around, punished us with only the smallest mistakes, we brought her flowers and she trew them away…and in the end she tried to kill us…Mom never loved us'.

Nodi looked up at him and rubbed her eyes again '…C-Can we please go to the village, I don't want to stay here too long' she said suddenly a lot less exited.

'But a few minutes ago you said you loved it here…why this suddenly?' Sebastian asked looking at her.

She looked away 'As I think of it more…I don't like it here anymore…the only thing of good memories is Dad…he is the only good thing still hanging around this place, the rest makes me feel sad…so please can we go to the village?' she asked softly.

Sebastian nodded and stood up, he took her hand and walked with her to the village, Nodi looked around and started to smile again, she looked happy, and the moment she saw the village she light up.

She let go of Sebastian his hand and started running.

Sebastian smiled looking at her, then he noticed Nodi still had her tail and ears visible.  
He cursed softly and started running after her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back 'Nodi your ears, you can't walk into the village with your tail and ears still visible'.

Nodi put her hands on her head and felt her ears 'Oh… I didn't even notice' She said and giggled, she snapped her fingers and her tail and ears slowly faded until they weren't visible anymore.

Sebastian nodded and patted her head 'And off you go again' he said as Nodi started running again.

Sebastian crossed his arms and looked around walking after Nodi.

As he was looking at the village he saw a large building sticking out between the houses and trees 'Nodi you see that?' he yelled and pointed.

Nodi looked over her shoulder at Sebastian and followed the way he was pointing.

She blinked a few times 'What is that?'.

Sebastian shrugged 'Let's go look, it looks like some sort of church' he said and run to Nodi.

Together they walked towards the building. It became bigger with every step they took.

After a small walk they were standing in front of it, it was a large church like building, with a lovely design, not like the boring regular churches they had seen.

Sebastian was wondering what it was exactly, and as they stood there a monk walked around the corner.

The monk looked at them and walked towards them 'Can I help you?' he asked polite.

Nodi looked over her shoulder 'Oh, hello' she gave Sebastian a small push cause he didn't seem to notice the monk behind him.

Sebastian turned around 'Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't hear you' he said and bowed slightly.

The monk smiled kindly 'That is okay, the abbey pulls all of the attention to herself' he said and laughed.

'An abbey…ah now I see yes' Sebastian said and nodded while looking back at the building 'It surprised me to see it here, last time it wasn't here yet…actually the only thing that has changed around here'.

Nodi nodded in agreement 'We thought it looked like a church, but all the churches we have seen are very boring compared to this'.

'Ah yes, well it isn't really a church, and we still aren't finished building it…but you said last time you were here, do you have family here or maybe friends? I know you aren't locals because I would have recognized you two' the monk asked curiously.

Sebastian looked at the monk 'Well no, it has been a very long time since we have been here, it's nice to finally return after all the years gone from here. Our…mom had told us she has lived here but left when we were still small, she lived in a little house in the woods, on a path which splits from the main path leading into the village' Sebastian said to cover up the truth, he looked at Nodi for some help.

Nodi understood him and continued 'Ah yes, you see we are twins and our mother had told us last year the this is where we were born, and as soon as we knew we started packing and began our journey to this little village, our mom told us everything about this place, but this she never told us…so we assumed it was newly build' she made up with a large smile.

The monk looked at them a bit scared 'you said…a little house in the woods?...are you sure?' he asked looking at them.

Sebastian nodded 'uhm..yeah, I'm completely sure, why what's wrong?' he asked sounding confused, he looked at Nodi who shrugged.

'Well…' The monk began a bit unsure 'There is a story growing around that house, and a curse for everyone who has lived in it' he explained.

'A curse?...' Sebastian looked at Nodi as they both started laughing 'That house is as plain as can be, how did people come up with that?' he asked still laughing.

The monk looked at them confused, he didn't understand why they were laughing 'Well, there is a story about the house, hundreds of years ago, two demons were born there, a girl and a boy…also twins, they killed their mother and left their father in terror as he was traumatized for life, people say that if you live there, the curse of the demons will affect you, you will see them in your sleep and you will experience the same terror the father had felt the rest of his life' he told them 'Not something to laugh about'.

Nodi blinked a few times and looked at Sebastian 'Well it sounds like a made up story, humans can't give birth to demons, she should have been a demon herself, also the only people who can make demons are demons themselves, they try to eat your soul and maybe they were just lucky Lord lucif-' Sebastian pushed her with his elbow 'Thank you…Nodi' he said as a sign she had to shut her mouth.

Nodi looked away as she realized she had talked to much.

The monk looked at her 'How do you know so much about demons, you shouldn't young girl, demons are a very dangerous thing to be interested in, Also worshipping the devil is a horrible thing to do, only the Lord can save you from your sins' The monk said and looked up at the clouds.

Sebastian looked at the monk blankly, he agreed with him to avoid problems and took Nodi with him, they said goodbye and walked into the village.

Nodi recognized the butcher shop Sebastian worked and where all the girls would come just to see Sebastian.  
They were happy to be back, Nodi pulled Sebastian along to a large hill where she always used to sit, she used to watch people there for hours and hours.

They sat down and sighed 'When will we leave again?' Nodi asked Sebastian softly.

He looked at her 'Why? You don't like it here?' he asked her and pulled her to him so she would rest her head on his lap.

She shrugged 'Of course I do, I would be devastated if I wouldn't be able to come back here ever again, but…it just brings up so much sadness, I mean…I miss Miss Kitty a lot, all the cats walking around…they are all gone now and they won't come back'.

Sebastian stroked her hair 'I understand…although, you are a part of Miss Kitty' he said and grinned.

Nodi giggled 'I am ain't I? I'm one of her kitty cats, I never actually thought of that' she said and smiled as she looked up at Sebastian.

She smiled and tackled him, she cuddled into him as he laid on his back and looked up at the clouds.

'I love you Sebastian…I couldn't wish for another brother'.

 **That was pretty fast wasn't it XD 3 days to be exact, I just started writing yesterday, and for some reason I had 800 words after one hour.  
So today on a Sunday I thought why not just finish it, if I really want the story to be done at the end of my summer vacation, I have to hurry XD, though I am happy the next chapters are all super fun to write cause I have something to write about…not like…wars…and people dying XD.**

 **So I hope I'll be writing faster from now on, Also I hope you liked this chapter, leave a review and tell me what you think ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13 (12th Century) A new Age

Chapter 13

 _A new age_

 **While I am denied your presence, give me at least through your words… some sweet semblance of yourself.**

 **~Heloise to Abelard~**

Sebastian and Nodi were on their way back through England, they didn't really have a plan or a specific city they wanted to go to, they just wandered around a bit going from village to village.

To earn some money Sebastian helped with building churches.  
Of course he found them awful and as soon as the crosses would be brought in and put on the walls, he had to quit and find another church to help at.

He noticed the churches had changed, more religions, different standards and therefor…different kind of churches.

In this time the churches became very decorated, statues, paintings golden decorations.  
Lords payed loads of gold for the churches to be made, the next one prettier and bigger and greater than the last one…as if they had made it a competition.

Sebastian found it ridiculous, why spend so much money on a church which doesn't have any use at all, it's like throwing your money into the river…you are spending it on nothing.

He had seen the sins that were committed by making these churches.  
The lords pay their golden coins, and think their money will be helpful, but actually the church already has way more money than they ask for, the fathers of the church just keep it all for themselves, and they act as if they are in great need.

He found it disgusting, no wonder all those who claim to stand closest to god…actually belong in hell.  
And then when they go to hell, they are surprised and think god has failed them.

…god had already failed them from the beginning, not that anyone on earth knew that, they have hope and beliefs. Something Sebastian never understood.

This were all the reasons why he found Christianity useless, it was stupid, nothing but fake beliefs and creating falls hopes.

He did have respect for Buddhism, their beliefs were normal, they didn't expect a greater person to be there when you died, they believed in their selves, as long as you are good and you do good, life will be good, just like life after dead.

He always tried explaining Nodi why he found Buddhism so interesting…although Nodi didn't understand.

She didn't really care for religion, she just wanted to have fun, she already belonged to hell so why not make the best of it.

She did come with Sebastian to help painting and do all the womanly chores with other woman of the village.

She found it very calming and a great way to find guys she could flirt with.

Sebastian had ordered her to stay at home, but she didn't want to, she wanted to flirt with the guys and later on the day go with them to a pub and be brought home drunk from the beer.

Sebastian had asked her WHY just WHY, and all she said was 'I just want to have fun, I'm only like 1200 years old'.

He just sighed and let her be, he knew the alcohol wouldn't kill her either way, and as long as she would be returned home safely he knew she'd be alright.

The Day was a cloudy, the Sun was hidden behind a thick layer of grey clouds.

Sebastian looked outside as he was writing to Lucifer 'Hm…I guess today will be rainy' he said to himself softly as he looked down at his letter again.

He looked over his shoulder a bit as he heard a noise.  
He saw Nodi move in her bed as her ears were down.

He turned around and stood up walking to the kitchen.

Nodi moaned out of pain and peeked above her sheets 'What time is it?' she said softly while holding her hands on her head.

'It's almost lunch time, so you woke up just in time. What do you think? Some eggs?' Sebastian asked her while starting to make lunch.

'Nya I don't want lunch, and eggs are gross' Nodi answered back as she crawled under her sheets again.  
She had gone out again the night before and came home very late at night. So her hangover was horribly painful.

Sebastian nodded slightly 'Alright, no lunch then, I'll just eat the fish on my own'.

Nodi peeked again as her ears twitched '…fishy?' she asked softly.

'hm yes fishy, bought it fresh today on the market, it had a very good price for the large size of it, I thought maybe I could make lunch and dinner of it for you, but if you don't want to I'll just eat it by myself' Sebastian said as he laid down a large fish on the counter to clean.

Nodi jumped up throwing the sheets against the wall and ran to Sebastian, she jumped on his back and looked at the fish 'My fishy! I want fishyyyy!' she said loud.

Sebastian chuckled 'Oh you do?' he asked trying to sound surprised 'Well sit down then and I'll clean your fish' he gave her a small pat on the head.

She shook her head 'NUH ME WANT FISHY NOW' she said angry as she attempted to bite his fingers.

'NODI, don't you dare bite me! You bite me! Then NO fish for you!' he said as Nodi crawled from his back and turned to her cat form.

She hissed and jumped back on the bed.

'Seriously Nodi! Don't bite me, it only tempts me to hit you cause I just HATE it'.

Sebastian looked at her and took the fish by its tail and he put it on the table.  
Nodi had her ears down and looked at Sebastian, she was waiting for permission to go to the fish and eat.

Sebastian just stared at her with an angry gloom in his eyes, she could see he was not amused by what she tried to do.  
She let out a small meow hoping for an answer.

'…Lunch is ready' Sebastian suddenly said as he turned around again to make his own lunch.

Nodi jumped up from the bed, she ran to the chair to jump on, only a bit too excited, the chair fell over together with Nodi who was on it.  
She landed on her paws just like you'd expect from a cat…although…the chair is not a cat.  
It fell right on top of her.

She let out a loud meow as she crawled from under the chair.

Sebastian looked at her a bit stunned not understanding what exactly happened just now…

Suddenly he started laughing, he held himself up by leaning on the counter.  
He looked at Nodi who didn't look like a happy kitty, which only made him laugh louder.

He walked up to her and picked her up.

He grinned and kissed her heady 'You really are a stupid cat' he said still laughing slightly, he put the chair back up and placed Nodi on it carefully.

Nodi meowed softly as she put her front paws against the table.

Sebastian looked at her and shoved the fish between her paws.

Even as a cat Nodi still had manners, she would never jump on the table to eat, or on the kitchen counter where Sebastian made her food.

She leaned forward and started eating the fish.

She purred slightly with every bite she took, her earls were twitching and her tail was twirling around the chair.

Sebastian patted her head and sat down across from her as he ate his eggs.

After they had finished a "royal" lunch they were ready for work.

Nodi ran into the other room and came back in her human form all dressed.

Sebastian stood up and walked after her.

They walked out of their small house they had hired form a landlord, and walked down the road to the church they were helping at.

The person who was assigned to work in the church as father was Father Baldric the worst they had met yet, he screamed at the workers, he threw stones at them if they weren't fast enough, and he was very very vexing.  
Although he was nice to woman, if they made a mistake it was meant to happen and he always said "I'm sure the lord would forgive you as I do", Nodi found him a perverted, disgusting man who only acted nice with woman cause he could never be with one himself.

She always walked of whenever he'd come to look how the woman were doing.

Which made her only interesting to him, he was always hanging around her, but as soon as Sebastian started to walk up, he was gone as soon as you blinked.

Nodi gave Sebastian a kiss on his cheek and walked up to the woman already busy with the paintings.

Sebastian was curious and followed her although he should go to his own work.

Nodi greeted the woman who were mostly way older than her, she sat down and looked at were the last person left of, she grabbed some paint and started continuing the painting.

Sebastian stood behind her as he looked down at the painting, the painting were some angles who landed down on earth through a big light up in the sky.

The last person to paint had finished it apart from all the Latin words they had to put on the paintings.  
Latin had made a big rise for the last years, it had become popular and an interesting language to be able to speak.

If you could you were automatically better than "normal" people and it was easier to find work.

Sebastian was still flued in Latin, he spoke it with Lucifer and all the letters he wrote to him were also in full Latin.

Nodi had lost Latin a bit, she barely used it and therefor it became vague every time she tried to speak it with Sebastian.

She looked up at Sebastian a bit questioning 'Can you help me please?' she asked softly so the other woman wouldn't hear.

Sebastian grinned and nodded, he signed Nodi she had to get up.

She stood up from her chair so Sebastian could sit down, he read the piece of paper that had to be translated and nodded.

He pulled Nodi on his lap and pointed at the painting 'Paint as I speak, do you still know the Latin spelling?' he asked her.

Nodi nodded 'Yes better than the translations' she admitted as she looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled 'Good' he said 'Then paint as I do the translation, I'll do it slowly so you can take your time'.

'Alright, thank you' she said a bit embarised.

Sebastian gave her a small pat and waited till she was ready.

He spoke cleary and articulated what he said "Noli… adorare…deum…supra". (thou shalt worship the god above) He said slowly as he saw Nodi paint the letters flawlessly, she spelled it correct which meant she still had the Latin in her, she just had to blow off the dust and refresh.

He smiled like a proud brother would smile and gave her a kiss on her cheek 'Well done little sister, I knew you still had it in you'.

'Gratias tibi (thank you)' Nodi said and blushed.

She looked up as she heard footsteps, she stood up and pulled Sebastian up from the chair.

She started pushing him to the door 'It's Father Baldric, if he sees you you'll be fired for sure' she said a bit scared.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed her head 'Alright, bye then' he said and walked off casually.

The moment Sebastian had left, Father Baldric walked in, he walked to Nodi like the derp he was and he smiled 'Miss Nodi, how is the translation going?' he asked with a very creepy smile.

Nodi looked away and pointed at the painting 'Over there, check if you like, I'm sure it's correct'.

'Hmmm' Father Baldric grinned stepping a bit closer 'I'm trusting you Miss Nodi, you know I do'.

'Yes Father I know you do, Now please let us woman work, if a man keeps coming to check on is it only causes stress'.

Father Baldric mumbled and turned around 'I guess you know that better Miss Nodi, you are a woman after all' he said mocking her slightly as he walked of.

Nodi let out a soft hiss as she turned around and put the painting on a safe spot.

She continued to call Sebastian for help when she wasn't sure of her translation, Sebastian made her speak her translation out loud, and most of the time she was right at first try.

But he kept helping her so she'd feel more comfortable painting on the translations that would be there for centuries still to come.

Not long after they travelled further to another village, Nodi didn't feel comfortable staying in the same village as Father Baldric.

They came closer and closer to the sea each year, Not long after the start of the 13th Century, Sebastian received a letter from Lucifer about a threat coming closer form out of Mongolia.

Sebastian had to find out what it was, he agreed to do it, not knowing what it was or what to think of it.

He looked at the letter and sighed, he noticed Nodi standing behind him.  
He turned around and smiled holding up the letter.

'Ready for an adventure?'.

 **Hey hey!**

 **New chapter! I wrote this in an evening…cause I was very bored…idk why I did this to myself XD I am so super tired right now, my boyfriend kept me up with beer drinks and loads of kisses…which only made me sleepier XD so that wasn't really a good help…it was nice though, no complains in the slightest…**

 **But I hope you guys like it even if it is written in only an evening, but I have to hurry if I want to make my deadline…but I think I will, next chapter I'll be helped by my bf who knows a lot about the subject…I know 0% in total…-_- not really smart I know XD  
But I trust him, and all the chapters after that! Are super fun! I'm so looking forward to it.**

 **So I hope you like it and it isn't to rushed, leave a review and keep me going ^0^**


	14. Chapter 14 (13th Century) Emperor

Chapter 14

 _Emperor of the earth_

 **I did not tell half of what I saw…For I knew I would not be believed.**

 **~Marco Polo~**

Sebastian was reading Lucifer's letters silently as he and Nodi were on their way to the closest sea harbour.  
They were sitting in a carriage which would ride them there.

Sebastian always had all the letters Lucifer send him, carefully put away in a wooden box, it had a golden lock and Sebastian's Contract sign on the top.

The last few letters were about the wars between China and Mongolia, Lucifer had a bad feeling about the things going around there, so Sebastian decided to get closer to the threat.

He and Nodi were going back to Italy, Rome.

It had been centuries since they had left there, around that time they would go to China and from there on to Japan and cross the world, now they would go there for information about the Mongolian empire.

Nodi was still sleeping while the carriage arrived at the harbour.

The harbour looked like a little village, it had houses for the men who worked and helped the owners of the ships load and unload.

There was a little station where the owners had to pay for the stay and care of their ship, and where they could wait for carriages.

Sebastian thanked the man and picked Nodi up carefully.

He had paid the man and walked down to one of the ships.

He looked around silently, men were loading suitcases and other bags onto the ships.  
People were working hard and sails were untied.

They fell down and flowed with the wind.  
Large men held them tight so the ship would stay where it was.

Sebastian walked to one of the men and smiled 'Excuse me, which boat goes to Rome if I may ask?' he asked the man kindly as he was still holding Nodi.

The man smiled big 'Ah, the old city of Rome' he said and pointed at the largest ship laying on the harbour 'There you have it, the biggest ship around here! Such a beauty she is!'.

Sebastian looked at the ship and nodded 'thank you very much sir, I was afraid I would be to late' he said with a gentle smile.

The man started to laugh 'Oh don't worry about that, as long as they are loading the ship won't leave, Have a nice trip and uhm' he looked at Nodi 'Don't let this little lady get Sea sick' he said and went on with his work.

Sebastian grinned and walked towards the large ship 'I'm afraid I can't help her with that' he said to himself softly.

In front of the ship a tall, slender man was waiting, he looked at all the things being brought onto his ship carefully, he was holding a little note pat and wrote on everything that they brought in.

Sebastian put Nodi down on a suitcase nearby, he walked to the man and smiled.

The man noticed him and gave a small nod 'Good Morning sir, can I help you?' he asked with a soft Italian accent.

'Yes, I would like to go to Rome with my sister, and some men said you were the best to ask' Sebastian explained with a soft tone in his voice.

The man looked at him from top to toe 'Why do you wish to go to Rome good man?, If I am allowed to know of course'.

'Ah yes, I have to go to Rome for business, if I am right the Silk Road starts there, doesn't it?' Sebastian asked.

The man started to smile 'Oh yes! The Silk Road indeed starts there, though it is no place for girls like your sister' he answered as he looked at past Sebastian towards Nodi.

Sebastian chuckled 'Believe me sir, my sister has seen many things, I don't think the Silk Road will be very shocking to her'.

The man gave a small nod 'Very well then, I will take you if you can help me load in together with the other men' the man asked and pointed at all the stuff still standing in front of the ship.

Sebastian agreed and helped the man load in, the man was captain of the ship, his name was Francis, he was an arts seller from Italy, he bought statues, paintings, and all kinds of antiques from the roman empire, he then sold them again in Italy or other stops as France, Spain and also England.

The journey to Italy only took a few days, Nodi had been sick every day and refused to go to the top deck because of all the water around them.

Sebastian cared for her and helped around the ship a bit so he wouldn't get bored.

When they arrived in Rome they saw not much had changed, it didn't really look different, the only things they noticed was more churches and different architecture.

They both thanked Francis and walked into the city, later that day Sebastian received a letter from Lucifer.

He told him to start looking for people who had been to Mongolia or the capital city of Kublai Khan, and so Sebastian did.

Nodi helped him mostly with those who didn't want to tell anything, she'd let her hair down, wiggled her hips a few times and said some sweet words.

She'd sit on their laps and stroked their cheek as they would tell information to Sebastian.

Sebastian himself wasn't very fond of how Nodi got the men to talk, he always just wanted her to stay outside and wait until he had beaten them to shit.

But when Nodi said it wouldn't be useful to beat them cause if he would lose control the chance of them even standing up would be very small, let alone the talking part.

Sebastian therefor agreed with her way of doing it and he had to admit, it did go faster and they told him more than they said they knew.

They had told them about the Kublai Khan himself, that he was an open minded emperor, he allowed Christianity, Islam, Buddhism and all other religions, he had killed his own brother after he didn't help him into battle, he trusted outsiders to fast and listened to them more than an emperor should.

They told Sebastian about Marco Polo, who had not returned from the Silk Road since he left, and rumours went around he was now a slave of the Khan.  
No one knew the real story behind it, it were only rumours after all.

After a long day of asking around and threatening people they rented a room.

Sebastian sighed and sat down on a chair, he rubbed his forehead and told Nodi to get some paper, ink and his feather.

Nodi mumbled 'Why do I need to do it' she asked with a grumpy face 'I worked to you know'.

'Worked? You just sat on their laps patting their cheeks and wiggling your hips, that is NOT working' Sebastian said as he dipped his feather into the ink.

The feather he was holding was a raven's feather, it looked long and soft, the tip was very sharp and the ink looked more like red than black.

He got the ink from Lucifer, it was for when the letter would arrive somewhere it does not belong, the ink could only be activated with a spell that only Lucifer and Sebastian knew, without it being activated the letter just looked like a piece of parchment without writing.

Sebastian started writing, he wrote about the things the men had told him, he wrote everything he knew in the letter while Nodi was looking at the words he wrote.

She tried to understand the Latin words, but her Latin had faded even more, she recognized the words but did not understand them anymore at first look.

Sebastian kept writing in silence for a few hours, Nodi had asked him if he wanted something to drink but he refused coldly, she eventually just laid down on the bed and fell asleep not soon after.

She woke up with Sebastian next to her, he was holding her in a hug as her ears tickled his neck.

Sebastian made a little noise and opened his eyes.

Nodi was looking at him, with big eyes 'When did you go to sleep?' she asked a bit confused.

He kissed her head 'Few hours after you fell asleep, it's okay, I don't need as much sleep as you'.

Nodi blinked 'You don't?'

Sebastian shook his head 'I'm not a cat like you, just a few hours' sleep is enough for me' he said and stood up from the bed.

Nodi sat up and kept looking at him 'Are we still going to follow the Silk Road? It was part of the plan right?' she asked him curiously

Sebastian turned around as he changed into some new clothes, he looked at her and shrugged.

He buttoned his blouse and walked to the window, he opened it so some fresh air would come into the room.

'I don't think so' he said convinced 'We don't need to follow that road, Lucifer said he just wanted information about what was going on, I send that information so our job is done, I know it's less of an adventure then we normally have, but I'm sure you had fun' he told her while he glared at her slightly.

Nodi put up an angry face, she hissed slightly 'What do you mean with that! Yes I had some fun, I always have to listen to you and do whatever you say, I need to stay home, I need to stay away from the boys and men cause oh what could they possibly do to a Demon!, I may be your sister, but I'm not a weak human being, I know how to care for myself just as much as you care for me!' she said angry and wanted to walk out of the room.

Sebastian grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her back 'Don't you dare walk away, you may be a demon but you don't know anything about defending yourself, you might be stronger than them, but smarter you are not, I don't like you acting as a whore just for a little bit of information, a beating would have been enough, so stop acting like some kind of slut, and stay outside next time' he said as he looked at her with a cold stare, he let go of her and walked to the little balcony they had along with their room.

Nodi mumbled as she slowly turned into her cat form, she curled up and cuddled into her own fur.  
She purred softly and let Sebastian calm down his anger, she didn't want to make it worse by being stubborn and running off into the city.

She woke up cause of a little noise, she opened her eyes and saw a little light coming from the box where Sebastian kept his letters.

She jumped off the bed and walked to the desk, she jumped onto the chair to the desk gracefully like every cat would.  
She pawed at the box as it opened slowly.  
She looked at the letter inside, it looked like a brand new one.

She turned around and meowed loudly so Sebastian would hear.

Sebastian walked inside when he heard the her meow.  
He walked towards her and sat down on the chair taking the letter out of the box.

He opened it and started reading silently.  
Nodi jumped on his lap looking at the words she'd understand.  
Although she didn't understand the entire letter, she did understand it wasn't a fun letter, Lucifer had ordered Sebastian to something which she knew wouldn't go unseen.

Sebastian blinked a bit confused as he looked at the letter, he sighed and leaned to the back of the chair.

Nodi looked at him and tilted her head as he ears moved along, she looked at him with questioning eyes.

Sebastian patted his head

'I guess I'll go down in history'.

 **Well Hello~**

 **This Chapter took me a bit longer to write than normal, cause I didn't really know what to write about, and I wanted to skip this one cause next chapters will be sooooooooooo much fun to write, loads of research but it'll be fun to write.  
But I figured I had to do this chapter, so I asked my boyfriend and he came up with Kublai Khan, who I don't really know much about…well no I do XD thanks to two episodes of the series "Marco Polo" I knew enough to write a little piece about him.**

 **Next chapter will be about THE BLACK DEATH….TANTANTAAAAAAAAAA.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15 (14th Century) Black Death

Chapter 15

 _Black Death_

 **How many valiant man, how many fair ladies, breakfast with their kinfolk and the same night supped with their ancestors in the next world.**

 **~Giovanni Boccaccio~**

The days were cold, the sky seemed to stay grey forever.  
The smell of rotten flesh was everywhere, in every city piles of burning bodies.

Corpses everywhere, the streets, the harbours, even the churches were full of corpses and sick people.

People blamed God, 'It's revenge, we have failed him and he is taking revenge' is what they said, and everyone believed it.  
No one even thought of demons or Satan, they were so sure it was God's doing, it was kind of embarrassing.

Of all the historical plagues, this one was definitely the worst and to make it all better, Sebastian had created it.  
Lucifer had given him an order to create something that would wipe out a large percentage of the population, and so Sebastian did.

He had searched the things most horrible to go through, vomiting blood, having black spots over your entire body like a mark of the sickness, people will know you are infected, and they will stay as far away from you as they can.

Sebastian didn't know why Lucifer had ordered him to make the plague, and frankly he didn't really care about it.  
He must have had a good reason to let something like this be created.

They were traveling through little villages in Europe, the kind of villages far away from the big cities and therefor far away from the plague, although the plague didn't really effect demons, and therefor they were safer than anyone around them, still Nodi is able to die, and she could get sick, but then it probably won't be as horrible as dying.

But Sebastian didn't want to Nodi to see the horrors he created, Nodi had and still believed he was the sweetest person alive, wouldn't hurt a fly, of course sometimes he needed to use some force but she thought it was only for information, he wouldn't just do this for nothing…at least that's what she thought, and therefor she also believed it was Heavens doing instead of Hell's.

She looked around the villages a lot and helped the sick people as much as she could, at the end of the day she'd come home Sebastian had made dinner and she sat down for food.

'I really don't understand it Sebastian, why would heaven even do this to these people, they didn't do anything' she said to him as she cut her fish.

Sebastian shrugged and leaned his head on his hand eating the food on his plate 'Who cares, the one who made it probably had a good reason to, if heaven has made the plague they must have a reason. I think this looks more like a demon thing either way, heaven is way too boring to make something like this' he said as he stretched his back.

Nodi looked at him for a few minutes, she looked down at her fish and thought about what he said.

She looked up at him again 'You think Lucifer did this?...I mean…why would he?' she asked confused.

'I don't think it was Lucifer, he has way too much on his head, he's a busy man so I doubt it, he might have ordered someone but it wasn't him on his own I'm sure of that' Sebastian said looking at Nodi, he pointed at the fish 'Eat Nodi, it was expensive'.

Nodi looked down at the fish again and continued eating the fish, she was wondering about what Sebastian said.

That afternoon they went outside, Not many people went outside anymore, too afraid to get sick.  
Sebastian already knew they were sick, their necks had black spots on them and their eyes looked darker than normal humans.

Nodi just kept smiling and helping people, but she found it horrible to be outside, there wasn't any fresh air and the smell got stronger as more people died.

She kept looking around carefully to see something unusual that might lead to the cause.

Sebastian didn't want to tell her it was him, he didn't feel bad making the Plague, but he did feel horrible he couldn't tell his own sister.

Nodi helped the villagers who had nothing left, those who lost their entire family, she helped them cook, and clean, and fiend friends so they wouldn't be alone.

Nodi saw a man fall down in the distance, she wanted to ran towards him but Sebastian held her back 'Nodi stop this…you are a demon and you act like an angel, helping people, what's wrong with you?' he asked.

Nodi looked at him 'Well…if I would have lost everyone, I'd want someone to help me, imagine you would have lost me…wouldn't you want someone to help you through it, get back on your feet?' she asked him in return as she looked him in the yes.

He sighed and looked away 'Nodi…I made this, Lucifer gave me an order, I tried thinking of the worst thins and well…this came out of it' Sebastian told her as fast as he could hoping she didn't understand what he just said.

'YOU?!...H-How can you do something like this! What did these people do to Lucifer to go through all of this pain and suffering!' she screamed angry.

Sebastian pulled her into a quiet street 'Hush Nodi! Don't just scream with people around, I did it cause I was ordered to, I need to follow the orders that's my job'.

'But…why, what does this do for Lucifer, why would he just do this' she asked still confused.

'I have no idea Nodi, if you want to know I'd suggest you write him a letter or something, I won't question him he'll probably have his reason'.

Nodi shrugged 'I don't care, I'll will write him a letter, I want to know why he did this' she said angry.

And so she did, she wrote him a large letter telling him it was unacceptable what he did, and that she found it even more horrible he dragged Sebastian into it instead of doing it himself.

Sebastian was forced to send the letter and like that they waited.

It took a long time before Lucifer wrote a letter back, which also made Nodi very angry 'What the hell, it's been two months already, it took way to long why did it take so long!' she asked angry.

Sebastian shrugged and gave her the letter which had a dark red seal on top of the front.

 _Dear miss Nodi._

 _I understand what you mean, and I understand your concern about your brother, but he is one of the princes, I am the king and therefore, he needs to do what I tell him to, it's his job.  
Now of course I will tell you why I did this because you're so dying to know._

 _This was indeed my doing, I ordered Sebastian to make the worst sickness that had ever and will ever exist, And because your brother is a very powerful prince, he succeeded.  
And I am happy he did, Now of course the reason for this all, is the man above in the sky._

 _You have to thank God for this doing, He pushed me into Hell long long ago and he made me believe I was something small, something that would never be powerful enough to hurt any human being, this is a way of showing him the power I possess._

 _Now I hear you thinking,' if you want to show your power, why not do it yourself'.  
Well that is because he knows I am the most powerful in Hell, and if he sees what a normal prince can do, he will know what happens when I come in to action.  
Because when I come in to action Miss Nodi, No human will be left, and that would be no fun at all, so this is just a little punishment for God, for when he told me I would never be able to have more power than he has…now I show him…I'm on my way to overrule him._

 _I hope my information made you realize worrying about humans, they were doomed from the start._

Nodi stared at the latter after she read it out loud.

Sebastian grinned 'Well Nodi, he made loads of good points, especially the "they were doomed from the start" cause well, he's right' He said as he took the letter out of her hands.

He read it over word by word, he put it down on the table and looked at Nodi 'So? Enough information?'.

Nodi gave a small nod 'Well…I guess he's right but, if it's just revenge…why use humans and not Angels, that would hit way harder right?'.

Sebastian nodded and patted her head softly 'It would, but Angels don't really get sick, so it would take another few hundred years to create a sickness for angels, for humans we can do it in a day if we want to, because humans get sick over everything' he explained to her as he sat down on a chair with a drink.

'Oh…well yeah that's true, and now everyone is very loyal to God so…It'll be very crowded up there won't it' she asked looking at Sebastian as she giggled softly.

Sebastian laughed 'see now I recognize you again' he said and pulled Nodi into a hug.

Nodi smiled and hugged into him.

'Still, how did you even get to this sickness?' Nodi asked curiously.

Sebastian sighed 'well…it wasn't really difficult, this kind of sickness had already killed a lot of people in China, and because of the Silk Road and the traders, the sickness would be very easy to jump over to Europe, and it did, I just helped it a bit, and well…apparently people here are more sensitive to this kind of sickness, because many more have died already going over the number of deaths in China' he explained a bit tired.

'So you just took an existing sickness, but you made it worse…' Nodi said trying to figure it out in her head.

Sebastian Nodded and stood up, he walked to the window and opened it, he looked outside.

The sky was grey and everything looked sad, maybe it was cause of the weather, although it had been like this since the Plague really became a problem.

Sebastian could never really understand the human world completely, he found it strange how the seasons changed, and how rain fell.

They didn't have any of those kinds of thing, it had always been warm and rain was uncommon in hell.

He turned around and looked at Nodi who taken the wooden box where Sebastian keeps his letters, she took the letter she received from Lucifer and put it in, slowly she closed the box and placed it back from where it came.

He smiled and sat down again, at the moment they stayed in a little village in the South of France, they had travelled back from Venice and were on their way to home which for them was England

Nodi yawned and turned into her cat form, she walked to Sebastian and jumped on his lap.  
She laid down and started purring as she twirled her tail around.

Sebastian began to pat her head softly.

'You like being in your cat form way more don't you?' he asked as he looked at Nodi.

Nodi looked up and role on her back, she didn't make a sound she just looked at him with happy eyes.

Sebastian smiled and picked her up, he walked to the bed with her and put her down, he took off his shirt and laid down as Nodi jumped on his chest.

He put a hand on her fur and closed his eyes.

'Good night Nodi'.

 **Well, I'm back again, back from the Anime convention.  
It was last weekend and it was soooooo much fun! I met so many different and new people and made loads of new friends along with that.**

 **It was very tiring and therefor I wasn't able to finish this chapter last week, cause of all the stress before the con, we needed to finish a lot of things from the cosplays but hey, it was worth it, I don't have any pictures because I lost my phone so I couldn't take it with me, and therefor couldn't make any pictures.**

 **I did get my pictures in from the Harley/Joker calendar shoot for charity, they are beautiful! Only I chose less then I actually wanted because I read the message wrong I could choose 5 to 7 and I only chose 3 ;^; but I'm still happy I atleast got something XD**

 **Now when I get those in when they are completely edited and I'll post them on my fb page and maybe deviant art.**

 **Please review ^0^**


	16. Chapter 16 (15th Century) Maid of Orléan

Chapter 16

 _The Maid of Orléans_

 **I would rather die than do something which I know to be a sin or to be against god's will.**

 **~Joan of Arc~**

Many years filled with death had passed by, the plague had calmed down and was barely noticeable now.  
The shock that people had from the plague had faded, it was history now, nothing they could do about it. Though the population wasn't anything near what it was before the plague

Nodi and Sebastian had settled on the border of Italy and France, they were just taking things slow and easy, they didn't want to be busy with traveling and going from town to town.

They had been in the village for already a few years, the village was very convenient, everyone always had the latest news so Sebastian could update Lucifer immediately.

The hundred years war was still going on, which was the reason Sebastian didn't want to go to the north of France, many battles against England were fought there and Sebastian didn't feel like putting Nodi in danger just for some information.

That was, until Joan of Arc showed up.

After she was born she lived in an isolated village which was loyal to the French crown, even though they were surrounded by parts of land owned by the enemy, at one point in her childhood her village was burned.

Her first vision was when she was 13 years old, the visions were figures who looked like Saint Michael, Saint Catherine and Saint Margaret, they told her to fight the English and help France. When they left she had cried, she cried because in her eyes they were so beautiful she felt sad when they were gone.

When she became 16 she wanted permission to visit the French Royal Court at Chinon, the soldiers answered sarcastically and so she didn't have permission until later.  
Later she found support of two soldiers, she got permission and had a meeting where she predicted the military reversal at the Battle of Rouvray which was Near Orleans, before the messengers had reached them to tell the news.

They took her seriously and that was when the "fun" began.

Sebastian received the news through Lucifer, he wrote a letter about a little brat thinking she had seen angels and now is about to start a war.

He frowned when he read it, when he looked at Nodi she was already looking back at him and tilted her head questioning, she was in her human form thought her tail and ears were still visible.

Her ears twitched as Sebastian placed the letter in front of her. She looked down at it and read a little piece of text, it was written roughly and fast…she could clearly see he was angry and frustrated.

' _Make sure this stupid little brat, of for f*ck sake 16 years old, stops f*ucking up these battles, she has the keep the battles between countries and keep her religious sh*t out of it all, This is not something she should include in a f*cking war. In the name of Satan PLEASE, PLEASE kill this horrible woman, please get rid of her, I hater her already, I don't care what you do, slice her up, burn her, throw her off a mountain, just do SOMETHING'_

Nodi giggled while reading is, she found it funny how much he hated her, of course it would be logic, Joan had included "the will of God" into this, probably not even knowing what she meant with it.

Sebastian smiled as he took the letter back and placed it in his wooden box.

Nodi grinned 'He doesn't really like her does he?'.

'Well, to be honest, I don't either, she gives God way to many credits, I'm sure he didn't do anything and she's just making this all up'.

'You think? She may really have seen something' Nodi said as looked at him..

Sebastian chuckled 'Yes I'm sure she saw something…called FOG, Angels don't show themselves to humans, they just don't, so this…she is all making up while having extreme luck with her "predictions"' Sebastian told her as he opened the window a bit.

Some people from the village saw him and waved 'Good Morning!', Sebastian smiled and waved back.  
He walked back to the table and sat down on a chair, I guess we have something to do now don't we?' he said looking at Nodi with a smirk on his face.

Nodi giggled and nodded, she was still in a large blouse of Sebastian cause she had just woken up.

Sebastian sighed as he looked at her 'You Nodi…are a lazy girl, go get dressed so we can start work' he said as he pointed at the bedroom.

Nodi blinked 'Well excuse me, but I am not a dog, I am a cat and cats do what they feel like. And I don't feel like getting dressed, we have done nothing for the past few years, these few minute won't be so horrible compared to those years'.

'True…but I do want this to be over as soon as possible, this talk about god has become worse, even here in this village…and it's irritating me till the bone, I hate it' Sebastian said as he walked to Nodi and took her hand.

He pulled her to the bedroom and pushed her inside, he closed the door and leaned against it so Nodi couldn't open it and escape.

'Hey! Sebastian! Let me out, this is so mean!' she said angry as she pushed against the door.

Sebastian grinned 'As I said, I want this to be over as soon as possible, and you not wanting to dress up, won't help me with that…so you are now locked in that room until you are dressed and ready to come with me to get information' he said grinning as he crossed his arms.

Nodi frowned angry, she looked over her shoulder sligtly.  
She was looking at the closet and sighed, she walked to the closet and started dressing.

She knocked on the door when she was done, Sebastian stepped away from the door and patted her head as she walked out of the room 'Now let's get our stuff, and we will be on our way again' He said and walked to the kitchen, he threw all the leftover food in a bag.

Nodi sighed again as she walked back to the room and started rolling up the blankets, she tied them together so they were easier to carry along as they travelled.

'Do we have to go?' Nodi asked as from the room she was in 'Lucifer might not like her, but I finally started to like it here, and now we need to leave again'.

Sebastian looked at the door opening 'Well, as a prince I can't ignore orders from Lucifer who is…well King, ignoring orders from a king can end up really badly, and I think you'd rather have the dangers of a teenage girl…then be threatened by Lucifer'.

He heard some soft sighs as Nodi appeared at the door 'Well…alright than, but please let's do it fast, I'm really tired of the traveling around…' she said yawning a bit 'Can't we just…like…send some of your servants to report, or I don't know, your ravens, they are trust worthy'.

Sebastian blinked a few times '…That's actually a good idea...' he looked at the bag Nodi was holding, he stayed silent for a few moments.

Suddenly he smiled and started taking all the food he just put in the bag, out of it again 'New plan! We stay here and relax, and we let the servants do the work, I mean…how dangerous can a teenager be…right?' he said laughing.

Nodi smiled brightly 'Really! We stay?!' she asked excited as she threw the bag back into the room behind her.

Sebastian nodded 'I actually start to like it here a lot, the mix of France and Italy in one village! How much better can it get! The food here is delicious, the people are the nicest we have ever met and they don't care at all what we believe in' he said as he threw the empty bag into a closet.

He looked out of the window and whistled, in a few seconds 5 crows flew into the house.  
They transformed into 5 servants, 4 boys and 1 girl.

They all looked very identical to each other, only their hairstyles were different, and the girl wore a dress instead of a suit like the boys were wearing.

They lined up in a perfect straight line with Sebastian in front of them, they bowed and greeted him 'Lord Asmodeus, you called for our service' they said all 5 at the same time.

Sebastian nodded 'Yes I do, there is a big threat in the North of France, I'd need to go there myself but because my dear sister and I are completely worn off from the constant traveling around the fricking world…I called you 5, you have done perfect work in the past and therefore I trust you with this. You need to go to the threat and give me all the information you can get, and send it to me, if you get the chance to kill the threat without making it a big mystery…kill it, if you do not get this opportunity, leave it to the humans, they kill whenever they feel like it. Do you understand what I just said?' He asked after he briefed them about the situation.

They nodded and bowed again.

'Then off you go, give me information as soon as you get some' Sebastian said as he waved his hand as a sign they could leave.

They transformed into crows again and flew off one by one.

Nodi blinked still a bit stunned of what she just saw, she always thought Sebastian talked to the crows, she never thought the crows would be actual demons.

'You think they will give you enough information?' She asked as she looked a bit questioning.

Sebastian shrugged 'they are with 5 I am alone, they probably will get more information then I'd get on my own, these servants are always near, even when you don't see them. They are the most loyal servants I have, so I am sure they will give me the information I want and need'.

And Sebastian was right…as always.  
They reported battles, many battles of which the French won, but after a long time of useless information he finally received what he wanted.

Sebastian really thought the servants had become useless, until he heard the information that Joan of Arc had surrendered and been captured by the English, he read of the many attempts to escape, but none with success, and that they had started a trial, and she would probably be executed.

And the information was right, a year later…Joan would be burned alive at the stake for multiple chargers claimed against her, She was 19 at that time.

Sebastian cheered and ran to Nodi who was sleeping on the table in her cat form.  
He picked her up and ran circles around the table holding her up in the air.

Nodi hissed and tried to escape, she wiggled her paws and meowed loudly.

Sebastian laughed and hugged her 'She's dead Nodi! Dead! Lucifer will be so happy, maybe he'll even throw a party' he said smiling.

Nodi calmed down a bit and looked at him meowing again, she nuzzled into his arms happily as she started purring.

Even though Sebastian was happy, his happiness came to fast, around 25 years after Joan died, they reopened her trial to look at it again with a new and clear vision.

She was declared innocent by the Catholic church and became heroin of France once again.

Sebastian was a bit stunned to hear that information, and Lucifer was not happy.

He had sent him a letter, which was a bit painful to read, a lot of cursing and a lot of grammar mistakes because of the angry writing.  
If he'd be face to face with him, Sebastian would probably be a lot more scared for Lucifer than he's ever been.

On the bottom of the letter there was a little message which he clearly had written after he had calmed down.

" _Just keep reporting, no threats no wars, use this time to relax and do whatever you want as long as you keep reporting to me"._

Sebastian smiled and showed Nodi.

'Look Nodi! In for a holiday?'.

 **Hi hi, this chapter took me a bit longer than I'd thought, a by a bit I mean 1,5 week.**

 **School started again and well…no homework but…I started watching anime again after a long time…I'm addicted…I have a problem…**

 **So the anime kept me from finishing the chapter *bows* I'm sorry T^T.**

 **If you like art and shit, next chapter might be fun for you cause they'll go to Leonarda DaVinci, and all the very famous artists in Italy. Which I love to write about cause I absolutely love! Their art.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter, Please leave a review.**


	17. Chapter 17 (16th Century) Arte

Chapter 17

 _Arte_

 **It had long to my attention, that people of accomplishment rarely sat back and let things happen to them. They went out and happened to things.**

 **~Leonardo Da Vinci~**

'Nodi, I brought you something from the market' Sebastian said as he walked through the door with bags filled with food.

Nodi was sitting at the window, she always loved to stare into the street and the mountains that rose up behind the small village they lived.

She looked up and smiled 'like what?' she asked curious as she walked towards Sebastian to help him with the heavy bags.

He smiled and patted her head softly 'It's on the bottom of one of these bags, so if you help me with unloading the bags you might find it' he said.  
Sebastian loved teasing Nodi, she was a cat after all, and well…cats don't really do much.

This was a trick Sebastian used so she was forced to help him so she could get what she wanted.

Nodi sighed 'fine then, but don't scream at me when I put it down on the wrong place'.

Sebastian smiled and started to unload the bags together with Nodi.  
Fruit on the counter, vegetables in the bottom closet, meat and fish wrapped up in paper in the coldest spot of the kitchen.

With everything Nodi took out of the bag, she peeked inside if she could see something unusual, something that should not be in the market bags.

As one bag began to get lighter and lighter, nothing but food and water came out of it.  
By the time it was empty Nodi grabbed it and kept it upside down.  
She blinked a few times and looked inside 'It's not in here…' She said a bit angry while looking up at Sebastian.

Sebastian shrugged 'So? No need to be angry at me, I said ONE of these bags, if it's not in there, it must be in the other one, right?'.

Nodi frowned and took the other bag, she emptied everything on the counter and looked inside.

'There's nothing in here either! You tricked me!' she said loud.

Sebastian smirked and turned around, he walked back to the front door and grinned 'Oh look at that! I left it in the hallway, my bad' he said sounding innocent, he walked back to Nodi and gave her the present.

Nodi took it from him still slightly angry, she looked down and saw she was holding a book.

The book was written by Leonardo Da Vinci, someone Nodi had started to admire.  
She read all his books, his philosophies, and she loved all his paintings.

And since the rumour was going around he was going to start a new painting, everyone wanted to know what it would be this time.

Nodi let out a little scream 'OH BY LUCIFER! LEONARDO! Where did you get this!' she asked with a wide smile.

Sebastian laughed because of her reaction 'There was a little stand next to the butchers shop, and it was selling old books. And between all the old books I found this jewel, I thought you might of liked it and as I see, I was right' he said smiling.

'Hell yeah I like it! It's one I haven't even read yet! Oh how I'd love to meet him in person, I'd want to ask him so much questions' Nodi said as she looked at the book.

Sebastian watched her, her eyes were full of wonder and dreams, he loved to see Nodi like this.  
After he thought some things through he smiled 'What if…we go back into Italy, see if we can find him?'.

Nodi looked up 'Really! Would you want to do that for me!' she asked as she smiled even wider and started to jump up and down excitedly.

Sebastian laughed when he saw her reaction 'Sure why not? I mean, his work sure is impressive, I'd like to see how he works myself to' he admitted and smiled.

Nodi started to run around, she started throwing things in bags an suitcases 'Let's go come on!' she said loud.

'Calm down Nodi, we will go as soon as we can, don't start packing random stuff, only pack that which you are sure you won't use for this week' Sebastian said as he turned to the counter thinking about what food to make.

Nodi blinked a few times '…This week?...you mean we won't go until next week?'.

Sebastian nodded 'Of course not, If we leave now, we'd practically just vanish. We have to say goodbye to people and maybe they can even help us. Many people here have family all over Italy, we need a place to sleep, food to eat and we have to know where to start looking' He explained as he was grabbing things out of the kitchen closets so he could start dinner.

Nodi sighed 'well alright then…i guess one week isn't that long' she said as she sat down on a chair at the dinner table.

Even though Nodi had accepted she had to wait, the week felt like forever, she didn't feel energetic, she just wanted to sleep so the week would be over fast.

And finally after a long, long wait, Sebastian had allowed her to go pack her stuff and empty her room.

And not long after, they left town after they had received food and clothing from their neighbours and others in the village who they knew well.

They were allowed to take two horses from a farm nearby, so they wouldn't need to walk on their long trip.

And like that they went on their way, in search of Leonardo Da Vinci.

They went through villages and cities in Italy asking people if they knew where he lived or stayed.

One day when the heath was worse than normal, they came into a small village.  
Sebastian stepped off his horse and gave Nodi some money 'Go get some bread, and ONLY bread…no fish!' he said strict 'I'm going to ask the owner of that shop over there if he can help us'.

Sebastian was pointing at small art shop hidden behind the busy market.

Nodi nodded and skipped off happily towards the bakery as Sebastian walked into the little shop.

A little bell rang as he walked through the door, he looked around at the many art supplies. There was a particular smell, a mix between dried paint, wood and canvas.

A tall thin man walked in from behind a curtain that was hanging in front of the door behind the service desk.

'How may I help you sir? You need a new canvas?, a new painting set maybe, or some brand new brushes which are just imported from Asia' The man asked kindly as he started to display things on the desk.

Sebastian smiled 'No none of that, I was wondering if you knew where we can find Leonardo Da Vinci, my sister is a big fan of his work so we are in search of him' Sebastian explained.

'Oh…well, I do know he's not here in Italy, If I'm right he now lives in Florence, France…but of course many people want him to paint for them so, who knows where he is now' The man answered as he looked at the ceiling thinking 'If I were you, I'd try Florence'.

Sebastian sighed 'All the travels for nothing…well, thank you for telling me, we will change our course of travel than' he said as he smiled and walked out of the shop, to the horses where Nodi was already waiting with her hands full of bread.

'Well' Sebastian began 'We need to turn around and make our way to France…'.

'France!?' Nodi asked.

'Yes apparently, he lives in France now, Florence to be specific'.

Nodi blinked a few times 'But…that will take so long to get there…' she said disappointed.

Sebastian smiled 'Don't worry, we have been traveling very slowly and relaxed, if we just travel as fast as we can, we will there by a week orso, are you in for that?' he asked.

Nodi nodded and climbed on her horse 'LET'S GO!'.

And so they turned around towards France again, it took a bit longer than just a week, they had horses which needed water, food and enough rest, so they could give it their all the next day again.

When they finally arrived in Florence, after a very long travel they immediately started the search.

They asked people on the street, in shops and on the market.

They didn't really come much further than some vague answers from people who claimed to know him, but when Nodi would ask about his work, they didn't even know the name of any of his works.

Nodi sighed and sat down against a wall 'Like this we will never find him…' she said disappointed as she looked down at the tile of the street.

Sebastian patted her head 'Don't worry we will find him, I'm sure he is somewhere here, and he's probably closer than you know'.

Nodi looked up at him 'Are you sure?...cause I lost hope a bit' she said and sighed again.

Sebastian grabbed her hand and pulled her up on her feet 'If you think like that Nodi, it won't be any fun searching for him anymore, if you really want to meet him, you have to do something for it'.

She looked up and smiled faintly.

'YOU!'.

Suddenly a man came running towards them, Sebastian and Nodi looked at each other a bit confused.

The man ran to Nodi and smiled 'That smile! Your smile! So subtle and gentle, exactly what I've been looking for!' He said happy.

Nodi her eyes widened as she started to smile 'A-Are you by chance…Leonardo Da Vinci?' she asked trying not to get to excited.

The man bowed a bit 'The one and only Da Vinci, you know my work?'.

'Know your work…my sister knows everything about your books, paintings and philosophies' Sebastian said.

'Oh my, well that's even better!, I have been looking for a model for my new painting, but all the girls are to cheery, there smiles to big and bright it takes all the attention, Horrible' He said annoyed.

Nodi blinked a few times 'Do…do you mean you want me to mode…for a painting?' she asked carefully.

Leonardo started to laugh 'No need to be so shy, yes that is exactly what I mean, my house is nearby I want to start immediately! If you want you can even stay at my house, cause it seems you two aren't very familiar here' he said and smiled.

Sebastian bowed slightly 'Thank you very much, we are indeed not familiar here, It's kind you'll let us stay with you'.

Leonardo smiled even brighter and started walking 'Follow me then' he said and walked across the large market, through small alleys and quiet streets.

He stopped in front of a small wooden door, he opened it and let Sebastian and Nodi in.

As soon as they walked in they saw a huge spacious room, sunlight came in through the windows which light up the room beautifully.

Nodi gasped 'It's so beautiful!, and that in this kind of place' Nodi said full unbelief.

Leonardo grinned 'Yes, this place sure is a hidden pearl, I found it while strolling around for inspiration' He said and walked upstairs to a large room with a balcony.

'Come come!' he yelled out of the room 'I want to start sketching immediately!'.

Nodi ran upstairs with Sebastian following her calmly.

She ran into the room Leonardo was in, she looked around 'It's so beautiful, and it looks so cosy and comfortable!, OH and a balcony!'.

She smiled bright and looked at Leonardo.

He smiled back at her faintly 'This is the room I make my art pieces, so it has to feel cosy and comfortable, otherwise it isn't very fun working'.

Leonardo pointed at a chair 'Please sit down and look at me, I want you to smile like you did at your brother' he grabbed his sketch book as Sebastian walked inside and stood behind Leonardo.

'It might be handy if I'll stand here, so she will look your way' Sebastian suggested.

'Great idea! You're a smart fella' Leonardo said and looked at Nodi who was already smiling.

Leonardo started sketching, first the base, her face, her posture, her hair.  
As time passed it became more and more impressive.

It took Leonardo a long time before he started on canvas, he got everything right at first try, and it looked stunning, the only thing he struggled with, was her mouth, he must have changed it tens of times.

As Sebastian was making food for Nodi and Leonardo, he heard him curse and scold to himself, he became annoyed and had send Nodi away many times.

When finally the painting was 50% done, Sebastian had gotten a letter from Lucifer.

They had to leave, Sebastian had been ordered to "stop having fun" and start reporting again which he hadn't done for a few months now.

Leonardo was fine with it, he didn't mind it very much because most of the painting was already done.

Though Nodi wasn't very happy, Sebastian didn't care much, he had to follow orders and Nodi had to come alone either she liked it or not.

They said their goodbye to Leonardo and promised they would keep writing him so they could stay in touch.

And for a few years that went well, they would send letters as soon as one form Leonardo returned.

More years passed and the letters stopped, not long after the news came through which said Leonardo died in his home in Florence.

They never really heard anything about the painting being finished so they just assumed he had stopped working on it when they left.

They didn't know it was the opposite, he found a model for the remaining part so he could finish it.

In the end, it didn't really look like Nodi anymore, which was the reason they didn't know Nodi had been the model for the Mona Lisa.

Sebastian and Nodi had started to travel upwards in Europe, from France to Belgium to The Netherlands.

A place they had never been before, and a place where they lived differently, art was different, food was different, the people were different.

It was a lot to get used to after the sweet summer air of Italy and France, they now came into a country somewhat similar to England.

Loads of rainy and cloudy days, but when the sun shines it shines good.

They found a little place near the sea, with a large harbour.

It was a relaxing village with very down to earth people.

Nodi sat in the harbour watching the fishing boats.

'I bet you'd like some of that fish wouldn't you?' Sebastian asked as he stood behind her.

'Oh yes! I haven't had fish for so long…'.

Sebastian grinned 'Well…let's go get some fish then!'.

'FISH?' Nodi said as she turned around abruptly.

Sebastian started running off 'fish fish~'.

'FISHYY!'.

 **Hiii~**

 **This chapter took me quite some time, I thought it was going faster because my Document Word now uploads directly to the app on my phone, so I can write all I want on my way to school, and it updates it all automatically on my laptop when I open the document…but…when I looked at the date I realized it was taking longer than I thought.**

 **So today after school I spend my entire afternoon writing so I could finish it.**

 **I have noticed I am kind of tired mentally, with a lot going on so I am writing a bit slower from now on, I am also gonna throw out my deadline and I'll see when it's done, I still have quite some chapters to go, and I think when Jenny comes into the picture it'll be going a bit faster…well I just hope it will. I'm just struggling to begin the new chapters, and finishing them with all the content included is getting harder and harder because more things happen and I have to choose what to inculed and what to leave out.**

 **Still I hoped you like the chapter, next one will be about my own country…so less research (thank Lucifer for that)**

 **Please review ~**


	18. Chapter 18 (17th Century) All Aboard

Chapter 18

 _All Aboard_

 **Every ship is unsinkable, until she sinks.**

 **~Michiel de Ryter (Dutch Admiral)~**

Sebastian was sitting at the harbour, Nodi was on his lap as they both watched men work on the big ships that were set there.

Large wooden ships with sails as big as the towns square, and more crew people than the town had all together.

These ships were from the VOC, the one and only dutch company which made the 17th Century, the Golden age of Holland.

In this Century, The Netherlands was one of the strongest and most powerful countries in Europe and the world. Their ships went everywhere,: Cape town, India, China and most of all Indonesia.

Indonesia was the most important, they had a base in Jakarta where they traded with the locals for spices and fruits. The spices they would sell in other countries, but also in their own villages and cities, and the fruits for the health of their ship crew.

Being a sailor on a VOC ship…wasn't really a dream, it was for those who couldn't get anything else, for criminals and people who couldn't even read, they just put down a cross as signature to agree with the terms you'd have to keep yourself to on the ship.

Many men of the crew didn't even make it to Jakarta because of sicknesses and death.

When people died they were thrown overboard into the sea, sick and healthy weren't separated, they still slept in the same cabins and the sick and dead were everywhere, so more and more people became sick.

Sebastian always wondered about life on a boat like that, and he sure would want to try it knowing he wouldn't be able to get sick either way.

But it would be too risky with Nodi, she's a girl, who aren't allowed on ships, and she is vulnerable to sicknesses because until all he 9 lives are used, she is practically a mortal.

So he wouldn't be able to go inside one off those ships and just sail along, he didn't want to leave Nodi alone for almost 2 years while he was off to sea.

He looked down at Nodi who was looking around with lazy eyes.

He scratched her head and felt her purr softly, she rolled on her back and pawed at his hands.

Sebastian laughed and poked her nose.

Nodi meowed and bit his finger playfully, she meowed and yawned.

'Such a lazy cat you are!' Sebastian said and looked up at the boat again.

'Want to take a closer look at the ship?' he asked as he picked her up carefully.

Nodi nodded and pawed on his shoulder.

Sebastian understood immediately and let her sit on his shoulder.

She meowed and pawed at his hair, pawing it down.

'Oi! Don't touch my hair, go paw your own hair' Sebastian said as he stood up and walked over the wooden planks.

When he reached the ship he looked up being surprised it was bigger than he'd expect, it was huge.

And all made of wood, it was almost unbelievable.

Nodi looked up and meowed softly, she tipped back a bit but Sebastian was able to pull her back in time before she fell.

She tried to hold onto him as good as she could as she looked at the large men loading food onto the ship.

While Sebastian was looking at the ship, a rich looking family approached them.

'Daddy look! That's the kitty I talked about'.

Sebastian turned around and saw a Man together with a woman and two little girls, one was around 15 years old the other one 9.

Nodi meowed as she saw the girls.

The youngest one smiled when she heard Nodi meow 'Is she yours mister?' she asked kindly.

Sebastian looked at them a bit stunned no knowing what to do exactly because they looked so much richer than everyone around them.

'Well… yes she is, I've had her since I was little' Sebastian said trying to sound as believable as he could.

'She's adorable! Can I pet her?'.

Nodi meowed which was a sign Sebastian had to put her down, and so he did.

He put her down carefully and sat on his knees.

Nodi hopped to the girls and sat down.

The girls kneeled down and started patting her head and belly.

Nodi laid down and let herself be spoiled by the two girls who couldn't get enough of her meows and soft fur.

The man walked towards Sebastian who had stood up on his feet again.

He gave a little nod and smiled 'Hello sir, do your daughters know my cat?' Sebastian asked a bit curious.

The man laughed 'They do very well, they see her every day, they even brought her home one time thinking she was a stray cat, although she became very restless so I knew she belonged to someone. Aren't you with her all day?'.

Sebastian grinned 'No I'm not, she knows her way home so she can go out and do what she want' Sebastian pointed at the spot they sat earlier 'We always sit over there, she loves to lay in the sun and just watch things happen, so when I am done with work we are together and watch the ships, when I'm working she can just do all she like'.

'You seem to be good for your cat, almost as if it's family' the man said and put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

'You said you watch the boats! Would you like to go and see it up close on deck?'.

Sebastian blinked and looked at the man 'Sir…can I? I've been wishing to go on deck for a long time already, but the only way was to sign up…and I can't make that promise, because of my cat' he explained and looked at Nodi who was having way to much fun.

The man laughed 'Don't worry, you don't have to go without her, I am planning to go to Jakarta with my family, another captain will go back and I will stay there with my family. Seeing my daughters like your cat so much, I will allow her to go with us' he said and smiled looking at his daughters.

'Really!? What about the other captain…what if he doesn't allow it?' Sebastian asked feeling a bit nervous.

'Oh! Don't worry about him, when I tell him to do something…he does it' The man said grinning and winked.

His wife chuckled and walked to the girls.

'I'm captain of this beautiful ship, you can call me by my casual name…Jan, that's my wife Marie and our daughters Hestel and Anna' Jan said introducing his family.

Sebastian smiled 'My name is Sebastian, and my cat is called Nodi'.

'Sebastian…that's not a Dutch name, at least not how you pronounce it, where are you from boy?' Jan asked curiously.

'Ah yes, my si-…cat and I are from England, we have been to china, France and Italy even multiple times' Sebastian said as he smiled a bit.

Jan looked at him with big eyes 'Then…you know multiple languages to, right?' he asked.

Sebastian nodded 'Oh yes! I know English, Japanese, Chinese, Italian, French and a little bit of German because the north of Italy speaks German to'.

Jan let out a loud laugh 'Perfect! I'll even need you then! That's it, you have no choice anymore, you and your cat are coming along!' He said smiling and pushed Sebastian up the stairs that led to the deck of the ship 'Welcome aboard young man!'.

Sebastian smiled 'Thank you so much! I will try to help as much as I can'.

Nodi jumped on his leg and climbed up to his shoulder again, Sebastian stroked her head and smiled.

Only a few days later the ship sailed off.

Sebastian looked at the harbour as they sailed further and further, with Nodi next to him leaning against his arm.

He gave her a soft pat and picked her up holing her in his arms 'Well Nodi, a new adventure begins' he said as he walked to Jan.

Jan was looking at a large map and showed Sebastian where they were going 'First stope Cape Town in South Africa!' Jan said and smiled bright.

It was the first time he saw a world map, he could finally see where he had all been and how big the countries were, his jaw fell open when he saw the size of China, he couldn't believe he tricked the emperor of such a huge country, compared with the country he was in now.

Jan laughed when he saw Sebastian's face 'yes boy, you've practically already been around the world! You have proof the world isn't flat'.

'…Flat, of course the world isn't flat, that would be strange' Sebastian said chuckling.

'Yes It certainly would, but there are really people who think that! They think if you go behind the horizon you just…fall off the earth, weird isn't it'.

Sebastian sighed 'goddamn humans…' he mumbled and walked to the side of the ship looking at the water petting Nodi who had fallen asleep.

As more and more weeks went by, people started to become sick and Sebastian left Nodi in with the two girls so she wouldn't get sick also, Sebastian was asked to help those who were sick, and cover the ones that died. As he officially comes from hell, he was used to a lot of stuff, so this didn't bother him in the slightest.

The dead were thrown overboard and the sick were prepared for death.

Jan looked up at the sky and saw large grey clouds coming towards them.

He looked at his crew and sighed 'lord be with us' he said and started blasting out commands.

'Tighten the ropes! Take down the sails! Fasten the cannons we don't want holes in the ship and sink to the bottom of the ocean!'.

Men started the climb in the nets to loosen the sails, and tighten the ropes. People were running around screaming and working hard.

Sebastian walked to the captians room where the girls were with Nodi.

He picked up Nodi and whispered in her ear 'whatever you'll hear tonight, ignore the noise, ignore the rain, and just try to sleep, the girls will keep you safe' he said and kissed her head.

'Take good care of her, she can get really restless with a storm, just keep her down and if she wants to run off hold her, she is very good at hurting herself so look out for her' Sebastian said to the two girls as he ran outside again where it had already started raining.

It felt as if the storm lasted all night, but eventually the storm went away and the sun reappeared from behind the clouds.

Weeks, months went by, when they finally reached Jakarta, they had lost half of the crew, and still had to go all the way back.

Nodi said goodbye to the girls with cuddles and meows, while Sebastian got a huge bag of money from Jan 'You're a good kid! With a life ahead of you, promise me you'll buy a good house and find a beautiful wife, like my Marie' he said and smiled giving him a manly hug.

Sebastian nodded and thanked him deeply for letting him and Nodi on board sailing over the seas.

On the way back it was quite a bit harder, the other captain wanted Sebastian and Nodi to sleep with the other sailors, Sebastian hadn't told him about the money he got, he put it somewhere safe, where no one but him and Nodi could get it.

The captain also didn't allow Nodi as a cat, he despised cats, hated them till the bone.

So Nodi sneaked on the ship dressed as a boy, she had to hide her hair in a hat, wear lose dirty clothes and had Sebastian worrying about her 24/7.

The captain truly believed having a woman on the ship would be bad luck, so if Nodi would reveal herself as a girl…she'd be thrown over the edge immediately.

But thank Lucifer, they didn't notice a thing.

They returned home safely with a pocket full of coins, and adding that with the huge bag of money they got from Jan, they were able to travel further in Europe.

Nodi was running around 'Where are we going next!?' she asked as she hugged Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled and patted her head 'Wherever you want to go, I put you on a boat, surrounded by water for almost 2 years…wherever you want to go, I'll follow'.

'Hm...is that so…well I want to go to Paris!'.

'Paris…again France? Why' Sebastian asked.

Nodi scratched her head 'Well…Paris is just so pretty, and the landscape! AND THE BOYS!' she said with a smiling face.

Sebastian stared at her and sighed '…well…whatever you want'.

Nodi smiled and hugged him tighter while cheering loudly.

Sebastian grinned and hugged her back.

'Well little cat, Viva la France'.

 **AAAAnd it's done.**

 **I'm so happy…it's finally done XD, I just couldn't find the time for it, I had vacation but had to work every day, my bf was with me for almost a week, and then I don't like working on the computer cause it feels so antisocial.**

 **But my boyfriend decided to make a birthday gift out of my fanfictions…and I need this one done to, and to be able to have it all done, and made into a present I will need to write…a lot…like…A LOT, maybe like 2 chapters a week…so I hope I will be able to finish it with all the homework along with it, so if it all goes to schedule, I'll have it finished very soon, and another chapter will be added this week.**

 **I also put up an Instagram account, just as usual doll_hunnybee, so go check it out. Also last week I was in newspapers, Facebook and on TV because of a comic festival which I all shared on my fb page.**

 **Either way I hope you liked the chapter, gimme a review and be patient.**


	19. Chapter 19 (18th Century) Viva la France

Chapter 19

 _Viva la France_

 **I was a queen and you took away my crown; a wife, and you killed my husband; a mother, and you deprived me of my children. My blood alone remains…take it but do not let me suffer long**

 **~Marie Antoinette~**

The streets were quiet and empty, stars were lighting up the sky and wind was gentle.

The window of the mansion was open as fresh air blew into Nodi her room.

She told herself to go to sleep early that night, but for some reason, she couldn't fall asleep.

She was wide awake staring at the ceiling, wondering what she could do to make herself fall asleep, Idea's enough, although they sounded pretty stupid in her head.

Softly she let out a sigh, she stood up from her bed and walked towards the window.

Carefully she leaned over the edge of her window looking down at the street.

After Sebastian and Nodi came back to France, they realized they had a lot of money, enough to buy a large mansion and a maid…and of course, if you get the chance, you do it.

The street they lived in was a quite one, it was filled with mansions and expensive houses.

A lot of people who lived near them had connections with the royal cord and were invited for parties at the palace of Versailles.

And every time carriages would come and pick up the guests, Nodi would watch them while filled with jealousy. Their dresses were filled with little diamonds, hats with large feathers and lace…lace everywhere.

She compared her own party dresses with those of the woman who were invited to the parties.  
Her dresses were boring, no sparkles, no feathers, casual colours that do everything except stand out. Of course Nodi isn't a French girl so she doesn't have the same charms and absolutely doesn't look like the French girls do.

Most of them have light hair, pale skin, clear eyes and an elegant smile.

Nodi had dark brown hair, deep blue eyes and a not so elegant smile…the only thing that was better was her pale skin, of course because she is partly demon, her skin is flawless and beautifully pale.

And today another carriage drove into the street, Nodi was leaning against her hand while watching it stop…in front of their mansion.  
Nodi blinked a few times feeling slightly confused.

She leaned out of the window looking down to see who'd step out.

Her excitement disappeared when she saw Sebastian step out of the carriage. She sighed and watched him talk with someone who was apparently still inside the carriage.

When he closed the door and turned around, he looked up at Nodi and noticed her disappointed face 'What's wrong? Expected the king or something'.

Nodi shrugged 'Would have been fun…I mean those parties seem really grand don't they'.

Sebastian grinned and walked inside, a few minutes after, he walked into her room with a little envelope.

Nodi looked at it curiously 'What's that? Looks fancy'.

'Because it is my dear sister' Sebastian said and handed it to her.

Nodi smiled and ripped open the envelope, inside was a little card designed with gold and a curly handwriting.

It was an invitation, Nodi squealed and jumped up and down, she threw away the envelope and read the invitation.

Sebastian was looking at her with a big smile on his face, he already knew what it was while he was waiting patiently.

Nodi looked up 'A PARTY!' she screamed and started running around the room letting out all of her excitement. She jumped on Sebastian's back and kissed his cheek.

'Oh dear, calm down Nodi, it's not until a few days, there is still a lot to do before we can go' Sebastian said.

'YES like a dress! And and SHOES!' she said with a large smile trying to stay down on her feet and not to start jumping again.

Sebastian looked at her 'You know that if we go it might be bad for our reputation, I mean the parties aren't as loved as they were when we just arrived here'.

'What do you mean?' Nodi asked as she tilted her head in confusement.

'Well, Queen Antoinette has been using money for new clothing, wigs, shoes and most of all…cake, when the people here in Paris didn't have enough food, she said why they didn't just eat cake…'.

Nodi looked at him with unbelief in her eyes 'She really said that!? That's horrible, and you can't just use the tax money for shoes and dresses' she said having some slight anger in her voice.

'It is, I'm sure she'll be punished for it sooner or later, I feel bad for the King though, he's trying hard, but with a wife who only eats cake all day I wouldn't be able to do much either…and then her hair…so white it's almost blinding, just horrible' Sebastian said, not realizing one day he'd probably take back those words.

Nodi grinned 'You don't even have a wife, so you don't know what you're talking about, you never even fell in love' she said chuckling a bit.

Sebastian looked at her from his eye corners 'Who says I've never fallen in love…maybe I have, but then of course I wouldn't tell you'.

'Why not! I'm your sister, I'm supposed to know' she said as she walked towards him.

She smiled and looked into his eyes 'So? Who do you love?' she asked curiously.

Sebastian placed his hand on her cheek and smiled 'Myself" he said and kissed her nose.

He grinned and walked out of her room, calmly he walked downstairs and sat down in the living room as Nodi followed him.

He yawned and placed his legs on the coffee table.

Nodi jumped on the couch next to him in her cat form, she looked at him and leaned against his leg.

Sebastian sighed and patted her head 'Jealous? That I don't tell you?'

Nodi meowed softly as she cuddled his hand with her head, moving her ears and tail happily.

Sebastian grinned and looked at the fire in the fireplace, he closed his eyes and leaned back.

He closed his eyes for only a moment, and opened them again when he felt Nodi licking his cheek.

He looked at the time and noticed he had fallen asleep. He slept for a few hours when Nodi woke him up.

She looked at him with big shiny eyes while her tail was moving behind her.

Sebastian patted her softly and gave a kiss on her cheek.

Eventually they didn't go to the big party of the Queen, so they could keep the image people have of them, they had built up a good reputation with the people they met, mostly at the market because Sebastian was quite popular there cause of his knowledge about food.

The marked woman were especially fond of him, they sometimes gave him some extra fish for free, because he had told them about Nodi, and they thought he was such a good brother, he deserved a little bit more.

Even though Sebastian was popular amongst the common folk, The Queen was absolutely not! Even worse, she was hated, together with her parties and everyone who'd go there.

And there for Nodi and Sebastian didn't go. A few days later they'd remember it as one of the best decisions in centuries.

Because a few days later the people attacked Tuileries Palace where the Queen and her family were hiding, she was taken to court where she and the King were put on trial.

And not long after the year 1793 started off, the king, Lois XVI was beheaded on 21st of January, months later, after spending almost an entire year in a cell being locked away, Marie herself got beheaded on October 16th.

Guards told the people she had been true to herself until the day she got beheaded, and of course she was a strong, proud woman who'd never let her guard down, and who'd never show she's vulnerable.

Nodi and Sebastian where there when it happened, together with all the other citizens.  
Sebastian just watched how her head got cut off, he tried to look at every detail so he could report back to Lucifer.

Although Sebastian was standing there watching everything calmly, as Nodi was beside him screaming along with the other people around him.

She got caught up in the moment and joined them with screaming insulting things.  
Sebastian sighed and tried to concentrate on the Queen.

Before she would lay down, she looked around the crowd proudly, she held her head up high and watched the people as her eyes got stuck on Sebastian.

Sebastian stood out from the crowd, while everyone was screaming and yelling , he just stood there…staring at her, she blinked a few times as she kept looking at him.

Suddenly a small smirk appeared on Sebastian's face, he flashed his red eyes and winked.

A shocked expression appeared on Marie her face, she looked around a bit restless.

When she tried to find Sebastian in the crowd again, she couldn't, wherever she looked she couldn't find him.

When the moment came for her to lay down her head, she had become calmer again, thinking it was just her imagination.

But when she looked up, Sebastian was right in front of the stage, he was smiling and looking her straight in the eye.

She looked at him with big eyes.

And as the guillotine went down, she heart a deep voice near her ear.

'When you arrive, I shall rule over you'.

 **FINALLY DONE! I'm so so sorry it took a long time, my boyfriend didn't need this story for my birthday present anymore, so I completely forgot I started this chapter, and after that I had a lot of school work…I got addicted to World of Warcraft, and reinstalled my Sims 4…and most of all, I am really busy with cosplays lately, so I forgot about this completely ;^;**

 **I'm just going to finish this on my own pace, but I will finish it befor the new year. Otherwise I am taking way to long for this story, cause it was supposed to be a small story, and it is, but it's taking too long to finish.**

 **Eitherway, I hoped you liked this somewhat smaller chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20 (19th Century) Life Changing

Chapter 20

 _Life changing_

 **When I do good, I feel good. When I do bad, I feel bad. That's my religion.**

 **~Abraham Lincoln~**

Soon after the Marie Antoinette was beheaded, Nodi and Sebastian decided to leave France behind for a while and go back to their home country….England.

Napoleon was crawling up into the government and Sebastian didn't trust him at all, so even before 1799 had become 1800, they had left of to England.

They left right on time, in 1804 Napoleon crowned himself king of France, from that point on, things in France kept going down again.

Sebastian didn't want to be around for that, he didn't like all the political mess and he didn't want Nodi to get caught up in it.

Nodi looked at the water the moment they stepped on the boat in Belgium.  
Sebastian patted her head as he walked passed her 'Don't worry Nodi, the boats now are way more secure than the one we had when we went to China' He said.

'Really? Cause this one looks way heavier…' She said as she looked at the materials of the boat.

Sebastian laughed 'just come along, I can hold your hand if that makes you feel better?' He joked as he held out his hand.

'Pffff I dun need you to hold my hand, I'm a grown up woman' she said as she held her head up high and walked past him.

Sebastian grinned and walked after her.

Their way over the water was way faster than they were used to, before they knew it, they were standing on English grounds again.

They started to travel around as a lot of things began to happen in the coming years till Ciel.

1837 Oliver twist was published, the same year as the Victorian era started thanks to Queen Victoria.

People adored Queen Victoria, they changed their clothing to look like her, she was a good queen, which is what led to her reign.

The safety pin and gasmask got invented about 10 years later, and in 1863 the legendary Abraham Lincoln becomes the president of the United States.

A lot of important things were going around as the years passed, Sebastian and Nodi had settled just outside London.

Nodi got comfortable pretty fast, she was messing around with guys, going on "dates" and receiving presents every day.

Sebastian tried keeping her inside as much as possible, but eventually he became so busy with jobs Lucifer send him, he didn't have time to do his job and look out for Nodi.

He just hoped she was smart enough to avoid bad situations and stupid boys.

It felt as if the next 20 years went like a rocket, Lucifer had decided if Sebastian wanted to stay in the human world longer, he'd have to start collecting his own "food".

For the first few years he just had the souls from which he was sure they'd die soon, so he'd have food soon.

Of course those souls didn't fill him as much as he'd like them to, Nodi didn't have any problems with food, because she was still able to eat human food, Sebastian and other demons can eat human food to, but a 3 course meal would just feel like a tiny snack to them.

Until a certain boy somehow summoned him, and that is where his life got turned upside down.  
He met Ciel and forged a contract with him, promising he'd listen to his every order.  
He placed the contract sign inside of Ceils eye as he screamed in excruciating pain.

Sebastian smirked as he knew this soul would feed him for several centuries, or so he thought.

After Sebastian had rebuild the mansion which was destroyed, served Ciel for several years and fought for him with Claude Faustus, he had failed to retrieve Ciels soul and was stuck with him after he had become a demon himself.

Nodi laughed at him when she heard what happened 'I told you it was stupid!' she said grinning 'We should have just gone back home and you would still be the prince instead of the butler'.

Sebastian sighed 'Well, it's a little late for that now isn't it?'.

Nodi nodded and smirked, she laid down on Sebastian's bed and giggled.

Since Sebastian had been Ciels butler, Nodi had been hanging out in his room, or outside at the harbour where the fishermen began recognizing her cat form, and where she'd always get the fishes that were too small to sell, and wouldn't bring up any money. So she'd sit there patiently waiting for a small fish.

And as she was waiting for fish, Sebastian found one positive point after the other.

He realized Ciel being a demon, would make him more independent.

He taught him all the things a demon needs to know about being a demon and recognizing other demons and creatures as vampires and worgans.

Sebastian still did what a butler is supposed to do, he did groceries, cooked, cleaned and woke up Ciel every day at the same time.

After a few simple years someone knocked on the door.

Sebastian was making tea and looked up at the knocks.

He walked out of the kitchen towards the door, when he opened the door a girl stood infront of him.

Her hair white as snow, eyes dark as ash and a flawless pale skin with a small mole underneath her left eye. She looked up at Sebastian and blinked a few times.

Sebastian remembered Diedrich calling, he told Ciel a girl would be visiting.

Sebastian smiled and bowed slightly, he felt different when he looked at the girl, even though she was human, it felt as if she was destined to be something completely else 'Hello miss, Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, I've been informed you'd arrive' he said and stepped aside so she could come in.

She stepped inside and looked around a bit wondering.

Sebastian kept staring at her trying to stay formal, he brought her to Ciel who was sitting in the garden.

She thanked Sebastian and walked off.  
He watched her as her white hair waved along with her steps, and the blossom petals fell around her.

He felt something in his chest, it scared him, of course it wasn't his heart, because his heart stopped beating centuries ago.  
No it was some kind of feeling, it felt as if something was pressing against his chest, it wasn't a bad feeling, but it did feel strange.

Sebastian sighed and turned around trying to ignore the feeling.

Weeks past and the girl had stayed, she appeared to be Ciels sister Jenavive.  
She was send to Diedrich when she was 5, and Ciel had forgotten about her like she had forgotten about him.

She was allowed to stay and Sebastian had to server her like he served Ciel.

He began to grow closer to her each week, they went shopping, she helped him with cooking and he taught her to dance.

Eventually he thought the pressing feeling in his chest, was just lust that would creep up when she's around, hunger for her soul.

So he made a contract with her even after Ciel forbid him to do it.

But this time it didn't go as well as he had hoped either, her soul was stolen by Latziel, a fallen angel who hunts for souls as he's changing into a demon.

And since then he was tied to Jenavive forever, but for some reason he didn't care, He might have even felt a small spark of happiness.

Nodi started to notice to, she tried to distract Sebastian, she didn't want to let another girl take her brother, they have been together since Nodi was born, she was not planning to lose him soon.

Sebastian was doing some grocery shopping, it was winter and snow was falling down.  
Nodi was walking behind him in her cat form, she was jumping at the snowflakes happily.

Sebastian looked at her and walked onto the market, he looked around thinking what he'd cook for tonight.

Nodi meowed and looked at the fish she saw in the distance, she ran off and sat down in front of the market stand.

Sebastian sighed and walked after her, he looked at the fish 'Your just hoping there will be something left for you don't you?' He asked looking at her grinning.

Nodi meowed softly and rubbed her head against his leg.

He sighed again and smiled 'Alright then, you'll get the left overs' he bought multiple fish and some ingredients for side dishes.

He walked home with Nodi still following him.  
When they arrived back at the mansion, he started dinner immediately.

Nodi was in his room warming up from the cold snow.

As Sebastian was cleaning the fish, Jenavive walked in, her eyes were searching for something sweet, as she looked around her eyes landed on Sebastian. She giggled and walked towards him.

Sebastian looked at her and smiled 'What are you doing in the kitchen milady?' he asked.

Jenavive shrugged 'I'm hungry, but as I see you are busy with dinner, so I'll try and keep my growling belly calm'.

Sebastian grinned 'What a good idea! Because we don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner now do we?' he asked as he looked back at the fish.

Jenavive agreed and walked off, out of the kitchen again.

A few hours later dinner was served and Sebastian caught himself staring at Jenavive the entire time.

He noticed he did this more and more in the days that passed, he tried distracting himself but in the end his eyes always went back to Jenavive.

He loved how she moved with grace and care, who she didn't care about what others thought of her. She was a strong, independent woman who could care for herself. Still she looked like a porcelain doll which could break with just a little push.

He felt as if he had to protect her from the world she was living in now, the same world as him. She had become a demon after all, and Sebastian knew the dangerous things about the demon world like no other demon.

And as days went by Sebastian finally realized the pressing feeling in his chest wasn't lust for her soul, it was lust for HER, he wanted her, her body, her smile, her lips he wanted her everything.

And only a few years later he got what he wanted so dearly, she became his wife, and she did not only get a husband, but she became a real princess, princess of hell.

But his happiness didn't stop there, 3 children followed, the triplets, Nero, Tash and Alexis.

Sebastian never thought so many things would happen in just one century, he has been through all centuries, and it bored him to death.

Now he was finally back in Hell and he wasn't planning on going back to the human world soon.

As the century started to close making time ready for the next century to come, Sebastian was sitting in his office working on some contract requests from demons who found a potential human to sign a contract with.

Jenavive walked in with a cup of tea and sat down across from him, she watched him silently as she sipped from her tea.

Sebastian looked up at her for a moment and smiled as he looked back at his work 'Nothing to do?' he asked curiously.

'Hm…yeah, the kids are doing their own stuff, and I already finished work and visited Ciel' she said sounding a bit tired.

'I see, well I'm almost done with work, if you want we can go outside into the city and take a walk, buy some new dresses maybe'.

Jenavives eyes light up 'Really!? I'd love that!' she said excited as she almost spilled her tea.

Sebastian smiled and looked at her 'Then go change into something easy' he said.

Jenavive nodded and stood up walking to the door.

'Oh and Jenny?' Sebastian called her name before she could leave.

Jenavive turned around 'Yes?'.

A small grin appeared on Sebastian's face.

'I love you'.

 **Well, after this one still 2 to go, I'm sure that will be finished before New years day!**

 **But It's only 10 days till Christmas so I won't have that much time. I didn't even realize it was already 5 weeks ago since I posted the last chapter. So this week I spend as much time as I could on this chapter so I could update again.**

 **I did really enjoy writing this chapter, because finally Jenavive came into the picture and I really like writing about their love in Sebastian's perspective, because it shows how weak he is when it's about Jenavive.**

 **This weekend I will go to Comic con Xmas edition in my Harley Quinn Christmas cosplay, I will post the pictures on my Facebook page and my friend and I will probably be vlogging again, so a youtube video will also be added in a few weeks probably.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll try posting around Christmas again!**


	21. Chapter 21 (20th Century) Evolution

Chapter 21

 _Evolution_

 **I have not failed…I have just found 10.000 ways that won't work.**

 **~Thomas Edison~**

After a surprising 19th Century, Sebastian and Nodi calmly strolled into the 20th Century.

To them the 20th century felt like some kind of evolution, every 10 years, fashion and music changed so drastically it felt as if they stepped into a different different universe.

Nodi personally loved the 70's and the 80's, mostly because Lucifer did so too, whenever there was a big disco party, Lucifer would leave work for what it is and he'd go up to Nodi and Sebastian, and take Nodi out to a club. They'd dance till the sun would rise, sometimes they'd even go to a roller disco and just do whatever they'd like.

Sebastian kept it with the somewhat quiet years, he liked the 50's, WW II had just ended and everyone felt their rightly deserved freedom, and even though the music was getting a bit wilder he loved seeing people enjoy their freedom, they were able to be who they are without anyone neglecting them.

The world started developing and more and more inventions became reality.

But before those things would bring happiness, they had to go through some horrible disasters.

Sebastian had invited Lucifer to come live with Jenny, Nodi and him. He was always working and Sebastian thought he needed some fun, and seeing how much fun he and Nodi have had in the last few centuries. He wanted Lucifer to loosen up a bit.

Lucifer agreed thinking nothing special would happen either way, so he could use a little "vacation".

Little did he know, WW I was starting to happen slowly.

The trigger for the war was the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary.

Things escalated quickly and because Lucifer and Sebastian lived in England together with Nodi and Jenavive, they were forced to join the army to fight for their country.

The entire globe was involved, almost all of Europe, the United States, Russia and Japan.

Lucifer and Sebastian had to leave home for a few years, 4 to be exact, but compared to what they are used to, and to what beings they are. This war was just childsplay for them. They tried to look as human as possible, when they got shot, they had to pretend it hurt. Jenavive and Nodi weren't worried at all, they were living in London at the time, in Ciel's mansion.

They saw police walk by now and then, Nodi later started to understand why she saw the police walk by so much. In their street there were a lot of men who were forced to fight in the war, men who weren't trained to fight. Sons of bakers, shop owners, bankers, things that had nothing to do with fighting.

In the end almost none of those survived, the police came by to bring the families a telegram. The feared telegram, it always started with "We deeply regret to inform you…". Not long after the police passed the mansion, a loud scream was heard. It didn't matter how many houses were in between, they screaming and crying always sounded the same. Cries full of feelings, full of hatred towards the army and the war.

Jenavive and Nodi always passed by and helped the families, they encouraged them to look further and live life with their lost one, close to their hearts.  
They invited them for dinner and tried getting their minds of this horrible war.

Many thanked them with gifts and food. And as soon as Lucifer and Sebastian had returned, they came to greet them.

When the war was over, they returned back to having fun, they went to parties and theatres, house visits and joked around, especially Lucifer loved joking around with people, most of the time he'd pull Nodi along in it while Jenavive and Sebastian sat back somewhere unseen pretending they didn't know either of them.

Few years later Germany decided they got bored and Adolf Hitler started WWII.

This time was different, Nodi and Jenavive didn't make people feel better, they didn't invite people for dinner, they began to be more careful because this war was meant for something far worse than just war. They were lucky they lived in England, the war wasn't as bad there as it was in France, Germany, Belgium and The Netherlands.

People were taken from their homes, away from family and friends, away to concentration camps where many wouldn't see their homes for years, or worse, they'd die in the concentration camps to the cause of horrible sickness or gassing.

Gypsies, gays, Jews, everyone who Adolf Hitler found trash and dirt, they were all locked up to die.

Lucifer and Sebastian were send to the frontlines in Belgium, they followed orders and did what they were asked. Ofcourse Lucifer wasn't called Lucifer, he called himself Lucy, told his fellow soldiers his mother was expecting a girl, and didn't plan on changing the name after she found out it was a son

Sebastian was the kind of soldier other soldiers would go to for advice, he'd help them with letters they wanted to write to loved ones. Sebastian gave them courage.

Lucifer…was the exact opposite, he'd prank the soldiers in a way he scared them half to death, he loosened the tense mood which was around since the war started. He tried making his fellow soldiers laugh so they'd forget about why they were where they are on that very moment. After he scared them they'd always tried to prank him back, but it never worked out as they hoped, cause instead, Lucifer would prank them as they were trying to prank him out of revenge of the prank before.

As funny as Lucifer thought he was, he'd never forget the comment one of the soldiers made after he pranked him.

He had made a skull out of clay which he made from mud and leafs, he placed it next to one of the soldiers which came around the same time as he and Sebastian did, his name was Ronald. As Ronald was sitting down on the ground he put his cigarettes next to him.

Lucifer sneaked up on him and replaced the cigarettes with the clay skull.

As soon as Ronald tried to grab his cigarettes, he grabbed the skull, he picked it up and looked at it as he became pale.

He screamed and threw it away.

Lucifer who was behind him bursted out laughing, Ronald looked over his shoulder and sighed 'Damned Lucy! You again! You know, you'd do a great job as a devil I'm sure of that! You're probably even worse than just a devil' Ronald said as he grinned and lighted a cigarette.

Sebastian grinned and looked at Lucifer. Lucifer started laughing again as he sat down next to Ronald 'Don't be crazy! I'm a super innocent guy, I'm sure I'm way too soft for Satan to let me into that place you call hell'.

Ronald looked at him 'That place? You mean you don't call it hell?'.

Lucifer grinned 'Nah, I call it home' He said and winked.

Ronald blinked a few times, he chuckled and sighed while shaking his head.

Lucifer smirked and walked to Sebastian 'At least I didn't lie this time' he said with a big smirk on his face.

Sebastian looked at him and patted his head 'Good boy' he said chuckling as he continued with what he was doing.

For Sebastian and Lucifer the war would end fast, because to them 5 years feels like just a blink of an eye.  
As soon as they could say "welcome to hell" they were home again.

War was over and people started to enjoy their freedom, this is when Sebastian started to love the human life more than anything else, Jenavive changed her clothing to fit in with the other woman, and she'd always drag Sebastian along to café's and bars to eat all the new shipped in foods from all over the globe.

After Sebastian's kids had grown up enough they were allowed to come to the mansion too, they still weren't allowed to leave on their own because their minds hadn't developed into an adult state yet. Because demons live "faster" it takes years and years before their mind has reached the same age as their bodies seem to be, and even that doesn't mean they are adult, to be a demon adult you have to have patience and knowledge about yourself and your surroundings.

And none of their kids was already this far. Nero, Alexis and Tash had to follow their parents and learn as they did.

Of course they tried keeping it fun for them, as soon as disco came up, they let them join Nodi an Lucifer to clubs and roller disco, of course Lucifer isn't the best person to show you how to be adult, cause Sebastian wasn't sure Lucifer had even reached that state yet.

But atleast they had someone to learn from and have fun with at the same time.  
the 20th century brought a lot of new things, first the TV came into the market, something even Lucifer didn't understand, after that computers, internet, CD's and in the late 90's google had started up, although it was still small and people didn't really know about it until 2005 when it joined in with NASA.

Sebastian had become impressed by humanity, they had managed to create electricity, machines, planes and they had even managed to set foot on the moon.

He could now confirm that the thing he had told Claude centuries ago when he was still in Japan, was true, humanity did become smarter, they had invented great and almost impossible things, things humanity could only dream of centuries ago. Those things had become reality.

And now those things just seemed like trophy's for men, but later Sebastian would notice, these things could save lives, and even…create lives, bring back lives, and all those things, would make it only harder for demons to do their jobs and easier for Angels to manipulate those in society who still believe in a greater power. But now "The greater power" didn't just mean god, it meant many things now, Lucifer noticed he got more attention, he got more followers, more people believed he'd bring them to safety instead of bring them down to a pit of fire, just to see them rot to death after death had already come.

He noticed this when Metal music was making a rise, in a lot of songs Lucifer, or Satan got praised for their actions, or sons about how people should fear them and hell along with it.

Lucifer noticed this and asked Sebastian to come along with him to one of those concerts.

And as he stood there shouting his name along with hundreds of people around him. He smiled brightly.

Sebastian noticed and grinned.

'Hey Lucy!...You're popular!'.

 **Well this was fun to write ^-^ took me just a day, but god so much things happened in the 20** **th** **century, I just wanted to add everything! I really liked writing this chapter, and it went faster than I thought.**

 **The next chapter will be a lot shorter cause well…I only have 16 years XD I will try to just lengthen it as much as possible, I'll try and post it before 31** **st** **of December, or on that very day.**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter, review and I'll see ya'll in the next, and last chapter of this story!.**


	22. Chapter 22 (21st Century) Hell on Earth

Chapter 22

 _Hell on earth_

 **Welcome to the 21st century!**

 **Our phones, Wireless!  
Cooking, Fireless!  
Cars, Keyless!  
Food, Fatless!  
Dress, Sleeveless!  
Youth, Jobless!  
Leaders, Shameless!  
Relationships, Meaningless!  
Attitude, Careless!  
Wives, Fearless!  
Feelings, Heartless!  
Education, Valueless!  
Children, Mannerless!**

 **Everything has become less, but still,**

 **Our hopes are, Endless.**

After going through 2 World Wars, endless changes in music and fashion, they had reached the 21st century, which did not begin silently.

In 2001 George W. Bush got elected 43rd president of the United States.  
Two planes crashed into the World Trade Center in New York, it was claimed to be a terrorist attack done by Al-Qaeda which is also how the hunt for Osama bin Laden began that very year.

But good things happened to, The Netherlands became the first country in the world to allow same sex marriages, and on that very day 4 couples got married.

In 2004 ten explosions went off in Cercanías commuter train system in Spain killing 191 people, and injuring over 2000.

That same year, 10 new countries joined the European Union which had been established in 1999.  
Ronald Reagan died at the age of 93 after a decade of living with Alzheimer's disease.

In 2005 3 bombs went off in London killing 56 people including the suicide bombers.

And in the years to come many more things happened. North Korea conducted its first nuclear test.  
More countries joined the EU and Nepal becomes a republic after the centuries old monarchy is overthrown.

Sebastian and Nodi let this all pass by, ofcourse some things shocked them, but they had been surrounded by humans for such a long time now, they started to feel like them, think like them, and have the same feelings as them.

They lived alongside humans so they had to pretend they were, if they stood out people would notice something was wrong about them and they would be found out, because of internet news would spread fast, so the news of real life demons living alongside humans would be world news.

So as long as they would try to avoid the media and everything with it, they would feel a lot better and a lot safer.

In 2009, Sebastian, Lucifer, Nodi, Jenavive and Jenavive and Sebastian's children were sitting in front of the TV, they were watching the presidential elections between Barack Obama and John McCain, not because it interested them, but because they were bored and wanted to stay up to date to what would happen next in the world news.

To them it wasn't a shock Obama would win, the world was changing, people began to accept more and more, so the 44th president of the United States being black, wasn't a surprise.

'See! I told you it would happen' Jenavive said as she put down her teacup.

Lucifer was looking at the TV 'Hmm so people are changing their minds…I guess they really accept more now'.

'As long as they don't start accepting naked people on stage' Nodi said as she grabbed a cookie from the plate which was standing on the coffee table.

Sebastian came in carrying a teapot 'Don't be crazy Nodi, of course people aren't going to accept naked people on stage, I mean, some already look quite naked but naked, naked… I don't think so' he said as he poured tea into Jenavive her cup.

Jenavive chuckled and smiled at Sebastian picking up her teacup as it was filled again 'I also don't think it'll go that far' she said as she sips.

'Well you never know Jenny dear' Lucifer said as he patted her head grinning widely.

Sebastian looked at Lucifer and sighed shaking his head as he walked back to the kitchen.

When he arrived at the kitchen he noticed Alexis was sitting at the table with her attention deeply into her mobile phone.

She didn't notice Sebastian who walked towards her and stood behind her chair watching along with what she was doing.

She was messaging a boy while sending loads of hearts and kiss emoji's.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and cleared his troth.

Alexis looked up and hid her phone immediately 'DAD! Don't look at my phone! That's private!' she said sounding offended.

'Hm private? Well, why don't you just tell me if you have a boyfriend?' he asked as he turned to the counter and put down the teapot.

'I don't have a boyfriend! He's just nice, that's all'.

Sebastian looked at her 'Is he human?'

'…yes'.

'Well, goodluck telling him you're a demon and your father is a prince of hell' Sebastian said winking.

Alexis frowned 'I'm not going to tell him that, you think I'm crazy!?'

Sebastian shrugged 'Well that depends on you dear, so? You know him from school?'.

'That's none of your business!' She said as she stood up and walked upstairs to her room.

Sebastian sighed and walked back to the living room where Jenavive and Lucifer who had gotten into a small fight.

'Stop thatching my head!' Jenavive said as she slapped his hand.

Lucifer started smirking as he poked her head on several places 'Boop Boop'.

Jenavive started to get aggressive 'Stop it! My hair is very important!'.

'But Jenny, your hair is just your hair, what's so important about it' Lucifer asked curiously.

'Are you serious… have you ever seen a demon with white hair like this? It's part of who I am, and how demons see me, when they see white hair they know it's me, It's part of my image' Jenavive explained 'You understand now?'.

Lucifer shrugged as he looked at her hair 'Well, you aren't the only white haired demon' he said as he nodded at Tash who was sitting in a chair across from them reading a book.

Jenavive looked at Tash and smiled 'yeah, he's my little look alike' she said and giggled.

After a few years in 2014, Lucifer had to go back to hell, things had turned bad and they noticed the start of a civil war.

Nodi, Sebastian and Jenavive decided to come along with him, so he wouldn't be alone and so they could help in the castle and city as much as needed.

The kids came along, Nero started to learn about Sebastian's work and Sebastian told him he had to come along to meetings. He had to prepare for the worst, because if a civil war would start, the chance of the people going after the princes was high. Nero would be able to take over if something would happen to Sebastian.

Tash had the same thing, only he followed Lucifer, who didn't have children or anyone who could take over in the chance of something happening to him.  
So he choose Tash, Tash was a smart kid, he knew more about potions and spells without ever using them or touching them. He learned all the laws out of his heads and knew them in the right order from most important till most unknown.

Until Lucifer would have children or someone else who could follow up to him, he assigned Tash the next king of hell.

Although work wouldn't last long for Sebastian, in 2016 Sebastian was told he had a small job in London, he left and never came back, when Jenavive would go and look for him, she found him working in a hospital in London after Alexis got shot. He couldn't remember anything from his life in hell, he didn't remember Jenavive, not even Alexis his own daughter.

Jenavive noticed his heart was beating, she felt shocked to even know he had a heart…which meant he had to be human…with a soul…and humans with souls, are to make contracts with…

And so she did, she made a contract with Sebastian while helping him remember his past life, and thank Lucifer…or actually Jenny, he did.  
After a few months he remembered everything, he returned to hell along with Jenavive and the kids and continued his work like always, of course some things stayed a bit hazy and unclear but little by little everything was put back on its place so Sebastian could finish the puzzle in his mind himself.

Sebastian was working hard, he had noticed Nodi and Jenavive had been walking around more than usual.

And as he was going through a pile of paperwork he could hear some soft music coming from the hall.

He stood up and opened his door, he stepped into the hall and looked around.

He followed the music, it wasn't classical music, or 80's music, it was music which was made quite recent. Sebastian never liked the music after 2010 he was hoping it would change again fast, cause he found it unbearable.

He stopped in front of a big door, the door of the ballroom.

He opened it slowly and peeked inside.  
Inside were Nodi and Jenavive, they decided to take some music made somewhere in 2015/2016 and play it off so they could get used to it.

Sebastian stepped inside and watched them, Nodi and Jenavive noticed him.

'Sebby! Come on!' Jenavive yelled as she ran towards him and grabbed his hand.

'Oh no, Jenny please, don't make me dance on stuff like this' He said 'What even is this song…'.

'It's called Sorry by Justin Bieber!' she said as she turned it up louder.

Sebastian looked at Nodi 'Justin Bieber!? That little twit?'

Jenavive nodded 'Yes!'.

Sebastian sighed and looked at Nodi who was dancing around 'BY THE DEVIL NODI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?' he screamed shocked when he saw her.

Nodi smiled 'Twerking! :D'.

'T-Twerking!? You're just shaking your butt!' he said angry.

Nodi and Jenavive started laughing 'It's just a thing of the last few years that a lot of girls do, I think either Nicky Minaj started it or Miley Cyrus' Jenavive said.

Sebastian frowned 'Who are those people…'.

Nodi looked at him and sighed, she turned off the music while shaking her head 'Oh dear Sebastian, you have so much to learn. Sounding like an old man' She said and walked out of the door smirking.

Jenavive looked at Nodi and started laughing as Sebastian ran after Nodi 'OI I'm not old! You're just as old as me!'.

Nodi looked over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue running off to Lucifer's office.

'STUPID CAT!'.

 **And like this…another story is finished, I really wanted to finish this before 2017 T^T and I almost did so! But people were visiting and I have to work every day, but luckily it didn't last like 2 weeks orso. Now after finishing this chapter, I notice when I read back, this chapter was a lot of fun to read because the characters actually communicate instead of me just rumbling about things that happened, so that's something I should do more in the coming story. Talking about the coming story, I will ofcourse just continue to write, but don't expect me to make a chapter every 2 weeks, I want to focus more on my drawing and cosplays and mostly, school. I will just write when I feel bored or something and try to make atleast one chapter each month, and I say TRY because I'm not gonna make promises I might not be able to keep.**

 **If you want to follow my progresses, you can look me up on facebook, Deviantart (I'll be making drawings of the OC characters I've made up like Nodi, Lucifer and the kids, but also a lot of other things ofc) all on the name Doll Hunnybee or on Instagram doll_hunnybee.**

 **I really dearly hope you liked this last chapter of this very exhausting story XD which in a way was still fun to write!.**

 **Please gimme a very last review and I hope to see you in my next story**


End file.
